


Kick my nightmares away

by COTZO



Series: Kicking the bad away [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, others will come, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTZO/pseuds/COTZO
Summary: Ace left Sanji for Marco, and now Sanji is on the verge of going mad.His best friend Usop tries to do something but what can he do?A text from Zoro? He is back in town? It seems the long nose has a plan.Sanji and Zoro relationship based AU fic.





	1. Memories

He couldn’t sleep again. The nightmares were hunting him, they were never giving him peace and his only escape was not there. He will never be there again. Sanji curled and started crying. Ace will never help him, will never kiss him and say that everything will be ok, that they were just nightmares and they couldn’t hurt him. Ace was … Ace was not there anymore and all he could do was cry. It was the third month since Ace left him, it was the third month since he slept just 1 or 2 hours a night and he was slowly but certainly going insane. But he couldn’t blame Ace, because it was his entire fault, because he was weak and he didn’t deserve someone so good as Ace, he knew that everything good in his life was just temporary, but he couldn’t stop loving Ace. The boy entered his life like a hurricane, with his big smile and his joyfulness and Sanji wanted to say no, he really tried but after six months of knowing the boy he just got swept off his feet. It was one of those nights that he couldn’t sleep and all he could do was bake. It was 3 in the morning and he was already at his third recipe but it wasn’t helping. His mind kept going aloof, he was hearing that voice, the voice that was telling him that he wasn’t needed in this world, that he was useless and he could disappear and no one would miss him. So he was crying and backing and trying to not do something stupid. He tried to think at something else. His friends loved him, no? Yes, Usop was his friend since kindergarten and even though they were now in different cities they kept in touch. The boy was calling him and telling him the most unheard lies but he liked that because the boy knew him and tried to make him laugh. But Usop was head over heels with the beautiful Kaya, and when he will have the courage to confess to the blond little medicine student he will have no more time for him because Kaya will surely say yes. And then he will be all alone. Sanji then dropped on his knees, the knife in his hand falling on the floor near him. What if … And in that moment the phone called. It was Ace. The boy was bugging him for six months already and was not taking no for an answer. He liked Ace but he didn’t want him to be engrossed by him, he didn’t want to allow another person in his life because certainly he would leave as fast as the wind. So he wasn’t going to answer the phone, he was going to ignore it until he heard someone was at his door.  
“Come on Sanji I know you are there! I can hear the ringtone you have just for me ( the snicker in his voice was loud and clear because Sanji had Nightcore – Feisty just for him ). Open the door.”  
Wiping his eyes and trying to putt on an annoying face he opened the door just a little.  
“What do you want at this hour?”  
It was a big mistake, Ace sensed that something was wrong, looked at him and smashed the door open.  
“What is wrong?”  
Silence … Sanji just closed the door. He was busted and Ace will see the real him and will be disgusted. He will never want to speak to him, and even though he tried to keep the boy at arm’s length he didn’t he didn’t dislike his flirting. But now everything will end. What a shame …  
“Sanji? Why were you crying? Why are you in the kitchen at this hour?”  
“Why are you here Ace?” The boy asked not wanting to answer.  
“I was out in town with my coworkers, having fun and drinking sake until one of the guys said he is in the mood of wine, a good wine and that was the moment that I remembered you also like wine and so I ordered the same brand and came to see if I can wake you up to have a drink with me. And now I really am glad that I came. What’s wrong Sanji?”  
“You shouldn’t have come.”  
“Maybe, but here I am now so please don’t make me go away. You can trust me, you know.” Sanji said nothing but gone to the kitchen and got two glasses.  
“I don’t want to talk about it, but you are here and I am sure I won’t be able to throw you out so let’s not waste the wine you brought. Come with me in the living room and drink but after we finish you will have to go. That is my condition, take it or leave it!” Sanji was really trying to be in control so that the raven hair boy will forget what he saw.  
“Ok, I will accept it.!”  
So they started drinking and talking about jobs and friends, their common friend and brother being Luffy, the biggest eater Sanji ever knew. All went well until Sanji knew he had to get rid of the other boy, he had to get rid of the flirtatious person in front of him because we won’t be able to resist him anymore because he was a light drinker and after his third glass he was feeling gloomy. As if Ace was feeling something in the atmosphere changed he put his glass on the table and approached Sanji slowly. “Ace what are you …?” but it was too late. Ace embraced him, slowly taking Sanji’s glass and getting rid of him also, while getting his other hand in the blonde’s hair, slowly massaging him. “Sanji! Stop refusing me! I want to have you! I want you to be mine! Will you accept me?” Ace slowly whispered in his ear. High from his drink and sleep deprivation all Sanji wanted was let go of his body and mind and let the other boy take care of everything. He wanted to be loved because he haven’t allowed anyone to be close to him for such a long time but something kept telling him not to. The voice in his head was trying to make him feel bad about himself again, saying that he will be just another bitch for the boy, he will fuck him then laugh and leave. “No, Ace… “ “Sanji please!” He had to close his eyes because Ace was very convincing and he felt hot lips on his eyes, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth. The temptation was too big and all he had to do was give up. All he need was a little push and it came from Ace whispering in his ear slowly and sensually “I’ve been wanting you for so long Sanji! You are so beautiful and you got me all hot just thinking about you! Look at you blonde with those gorgeous blue eyes, long kissable neck. I love how good you look with those pretentious costumes all the time but damn would I do anything to undress you and touch your beautiful long legs! Sanji! Do something please, tell me you will be mine this morning. I want you so bad and I am so hard right now all because of you!”  
He couldn’t handle it anymore, so he did what his body wanted, opened his eyes, looked at the boy in front of him and kiss him hard.


	2. Memories ( part 2 )

The kiss was hard and hot and Sanji knew that he couldn’t refuse Ace any more. It didn’t bother him that much, he wanted to make love with him he wanted slow, heated, moaning love. So when Ace started to undress him it was all ok. His shirt flew in some corner of the room followed rapidly by Ace’s shirt. Hand touching everything, lips sucking and teeth scratching. Ace got on his knees and started to unlock his belt, not even looking at Sanji but he said to himself that he was ok, that it was what he wanted. So the boy was now perfectly naked, and Ace was eating him with his eyes.  
“God, Sanji! I knew you’d be beautiful but you are too much”   
They kissed again and rolled on the couch, Ace kissing, licking and biting. Because of his marvel skin Sanji had already his body full of bruises. “Can you put your legs up my shoulders? I want to fuck you so bad!”  
Sanji knew that he could but he really did want something else, he was not yet prepared to receive the raven haired boy in him and he wanted more than a fuck. “ Ace I …”   
“Please Sanji you want it too. Look how hard you are! Don’t say no!”   
He couldn’t resist. Those eyes that were begging him showed him the truth so he did what the other had asked him to do. Ace scooped his pockets for lube and started to prepare Sanji, two slicked fingers invading his body.   
“Ace it hurts. Slow down!”   
“Baby I can’t I want you too much! Please get used to it faster.” Sanji thought that it was his fault, that his body was too sensible and he tried not to think about the pain. Third finger entered very hard and Sanji almost started crying because of the pain but he didn’t want the other too see him so he embraced Ace, bending himself in half.   
“Like that Sanji yes! Is it good? I will fuck you now!”   
“ Ace where is the condom?”   
”We don’t need them I am clean trust me!”   
“No Ace we need … “ but before he could finish his sentence Ace was fully in him. Sanji scream because of hurt, but Ace took it as pleasure, so he grinned harder. It didn’t last long, the boy was pent up, but the blond was bleeding and feeling used. After the sex Ace realized what he had done so he was kind and gentle, he washed Sanji up, put him in his PJs and embraced him in the bed. He apologized and kissed him until he felt asleep. Unfortunately Sanji’s dreams came more real and hurting than any other time but Ace was there, saying sweet words and calming him down so Sanji believed that he wasn’t used for sex, it was just pent up desire.  
Morning came and Sanji got up from bed to make breakfast, Ace was fast asleep. His body hurt very bad and he didn’t feel good but he tried smiling because now he got someone. It was all his fault that he denied the boy for so long. Breakfast almost ready, he felt hands on his hips.   
“ So what is my babe doing good for me this morning?”   
“Breakfast is almost ready Ace let me finish!”   
“Awwwww! How much more?” he asked slapping Sanji’s ass. He swallowed a scream of pain, because it was an excruciating pain inside him, psychically, but he wanted not to be weak. It was his entire fault.  
The days passed by, the actions repeated themselves, but he had someone soothing him at night even though the dreams were getting harder to get back from. Ace moved with him, for him, so he was not going to complain. He started getting used to rough sex so he thought all was good. Months came and gone but because of his dreams Sanji was closing himself more and more. Ace was starting to come home later and finally, one night he hasn’t come home at all. They fought the next morning because Ace was very drunk and didn’t answer Sanji’s calls and all he could say was that he had fun and he forgot. He was a fire dancer so he had to entertain a team of firefighters and he was invited to stay after the show to have fun so he stayed. Sanji’s first mistake was to believe him, to let himself be embraced by the drunkard and have rough sex. The story repeated and Sanji forgave him every time, until one day when he came home from work he found the house empty. No clothes but his, no plated of food left through the house, no full ashtrays, nothing. It was like his boyfriend had disappeared, as it was only his dream that he woke up from. Trying to call him the number was not available any more. Sanji was getting desperate. What was happening? Was it another nightmare? No he had to do something before he panicked. He called his little brother Luffy, that by some fated chance was a friend of Usop also. No one answered. He tried again, still nothing. “Ok, ok slow down Sanji there must be someone I could call. His work!” He knew the name of the company. So he entered the internet, Yahoo’s first news being some guy that got cut almost in half by number one swordsman. He had no time to read further so he searched for Playwithfire.com and called at the number given for commands.  
“Play with fire, how can I help you?” answered a smooth voice.  
“Hello, I am sorry to disturb such a lovely lady as you but I can’t contact my friend and I am a little worried. He works at Play with fire, his name is Ace, Portugas Ace.”  
“Who am I talking to?”  
“Pardon my rudeness my beautiful flower, my name is Sanji”  
“Wait just a second. P o r t u g a s. Well I am sorry Sanji but it seems that your friend does no loger work here. He resigned a month ago.”  
“Excuse me? Are you sure?”  
“Definitely.”  
“Ok then, thank you very much”  
One month. One whole month of lying! Wait, one month? It was the first time that Ace got home drunk. Was he having problems and he couldn’t tell Sanji?   
The calling phone in his hand startled him. It was Luffy.   
“ Hi Sanji how are you?”  
“Not so well Luffy. Do you happen to know where Ace is?”   
“ Ace? He left country yesterday night, hasn’t he told you?”   
“No …” Ace left country. But why?   
“Oh I am sorry Sanji I thought you knew. Did you have a fight? Did you broke up?”   
“No, he didn’t tell me a world. Do you know why he left?”   
“ He said that he needed to do it.”   
“But … “   
“Oh, I am so sorry Sanji!”   
“Yeah, me too. I need to think now Luffy, thank you for calling and telling me.”   
“Sanji, be safe!”  
He felt like dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now don't be mad at me it will get better I promise!


	3. That's what friends are good for

Luffy looked at the phone with anger. He tried calling Ace. How dared he? Sanji was his friend and nakama and Ace did something so horrible to him.  
“Hey little bro, what’s up?”  
“Why did you do it?”  
“What are you talking about? I don’t know … “  
“Ace! Why did you do it? Sanji is my friend I thought you loved him!”  
“Yeah, about that, you see ….”  
“WHY?”  
“IT IS NOT FOR YOU TO KNOW!” Ace screamed and ended the conversation.  
Luffy was now not only sad for Sanji but also angry at Ace. Well he couldn’t do anything about Ace but he could try to make Sanji’s day better. Oppening his agenda he called the only person who could help.  
-Hey Luffy what’s up? I am having such a good day, let me tell you about it!  
\- Usopp!  
-Wait, wait! Some girl from work came to me and confessed but I told her that I, the great Usopp have my heart promised to…  
\- USOPP! Ace left to another country without telling Sanji.  
-WHAT???? But… but … how? Why? I thought they were good for each other. Did they fight? Where do you know about this? You know what I just finished work, I will stop by your place. Wait for me. ‘Till then I have to call Sanji. Oh my God! Call you right back!

 

\- 3 months prior -  
Usopp didn’t have time to call because his phone was ringing again, an unknown number.  
-Hello?  
-Usopp, it’s me.  
-No way Zoro? Are you alive?  
-As much as I can be and will be heading home soon.  
-Home as in home home? You will be back in town?  
-Mhm.  
-Oh my God it’s been so long!  
-I know. 2 years already.  
-Man I heard the news. Everybody said you are as good as dead. What the fuck happened?  
-Long story shart I met Mihawk and I thought I was prepared to challenge him.  
Zorro’s tone was grim. Usopp was almost afraid to ask more.  
\- And?  
-Long story short I was not and he proved it to me.  
-Man that must suck.  
-Tell me about it.  
-Man I am sorry to end it short but I have some troubles and I have to deal with them.  
-Something happened?  
-Yeah I think a friend of mine got dumped and I have to be there for him. Maybe you should call Lufffy also. He will be so glad to hear you. By the way when are you coming home?  
-Two, maybe three months.  
-Good to hear man, good to hear. I will save the number. Call me any time you want.  
Ending the call, Usop tried to reach Sanji but it was useless. His phone was closed. That was not good. Usopp knew Sanji and his history, knew that his friend would now close himself and suffer. He had to do something but what?

 

\- Present –  
Zoro just got home when a loud knocking sound has heard from the door. Not even checking who it was he opened the door and was knocked down by a very happy, slim, black haired but strong boy, arms like rubber embracing him.  
-Zoroooooooooo!  
-Hi Luffy! What a warm welcome! Now can you get away from me so I can breathe?  
-You are back!  
-Yes I am back.  
-Hi Zoro!.  
-Usopp! Glad to see you two.  
-Zoro I have so much to tell you and so many things happened and I am glad that you are not dead and…  
-Luffy, you dumb ass, slow down.  
-Sorry, sorry.  
The boy was still in his lap, both on the floor. Usopp helped them both get up and asked:  
-Should we have a drink here or going into town?  
-How about Merry?  
-Ah …  
-What?  
-You see Zoro Merry was closed a while ago.  
-Whaaaatttt???!!! But I liked that place.  
-Yeah but we found some place very cool. It’s called Thousand Sunny and it’s awesome!  
-Usopp what are we going to do about Sanji?  
-Who is Sanji?  
-You know when we talked on the phone when you told me you were coming home? And I said I have a problem with a friend who got dumped?  
-Yeah, so?  
-That friend is Ace’s ex. His name is Sanji and is a very good friend of mine.  
-Ok. So what’s the problem if you want to meet him too just give him a call.  
-Here comes the problem. The last three months he declined to do anything else except work. He shouted himself down and we can’t reach him anymore.  
-So what does he do?  
-He’s a chef at Baratie.  
-I know the place. He’s at work now?  
-No, he had the morning shift so he is probably at home.  
-And you really want him to come with us?  
-Yeah, we tried to help him since they broke up but nothing helped and he is not ok.  
-Call him then!  
Usopp got his phone from his pocket and tried to reach Sanji but his phone was shut down.  
-It’s closed.  
-I will help you with your guy and if it works you’re paying my drinks tonight how about that?  
-Usopp the Great will pay your drinks for a week if you manage to help us. What will you do?  
-Give me this guy’s address. And you go at Zunny or what you said that place was called.  
-But Zorro …  
-No buts. Go! I’ll call you later.  
-OK. This is his address and this is the place’s address.  
-Zorro, be careful he has a kick that really hurts.  
-It’s that so Luffy? What else do I need to know? Can I play with him?  
-No Zorro you are not allowed to hurt him! He is our friend and nakama.  
-Ok ok you guys can leave. I will bring him.  
-Good luck!

 

Zoro wanted to drink with his friends and to feel good so why the fuck has he volunteered to do this shitty job? Sanji huh? He was waiting for the cab and thinking what he should do. If his friends were worried he had to help no? And is a friend can’t help the dude maybe a stranger could. The taxi came and took him, he got there in 15 minutes, this guy was quite close from his place. It was Friday evening so the perfect time to get into town and have a good time. He had luck, the door was opened and he had to walk up only two floors. He found the door and knocked. He didn’t know what he will do but he thought that perhaps he will convince this guy to come with him. When the door opened he froze, looking at the handsomest guy he saw since long. His words were blocked in his throat as he looked in one wild blue eye, and even though it had little red veins, it was like a wave had hit him. He noticed his blond hair that seemed so smooth that he wondered if it would be soft to touch. Weird eyebrows, so he was not perfect but the last think he saw was that the man in front of him was holding an unlit cigarette in his mouth. His lips were almost white, chapped but oh so very tempting. He wanted to say something. He wanted to ask so many questions, he opened his mouth but nothing came out so he closed it back.

 

Sanji got home from work and wanted just to sleep. To sleep and forget everything. But he couldn’t so he just sat down on the bed and did what he did every other day from three months ago, he closed his phone, and took a cigarette in his mouth for support. He gave up on cigarettes for Ace, because he worked with fire he disliked the smoke so Sanji at first did not smoke when he was with Ace, but after they moved together he gave up on them totally. He wanted to smoke now, wanted to lit it and let himself be a little free but he couldn’t. What if Ace came back? Yeah right like that could happen. Sanji knew it was not possible, he knew that he pushed Ace away and he will not come home ever again. It was his fault again. He wanted to scream and cry but he couldn’t any more. There were no more tears in his body, he had cried them all. Knock knock knock.  
What? Someone at the door? Maybe, just maybe it was Ace. He opened the door as fast as he could but it was definitely not Ace. The green haired guy, what the fuck was with that color, stood in front of his door, and he couldn’t help but to stare a little at him. His face was masculine and sharp, but the thing that attracted his attention was that he had an eye closed with a big scar over it that gave him a bad guy aura. They looked at each other a few seconds and the guy opened his mouth as to say something but closed it back. Disappointed that it was not in fact Ace and mad that the man that appeared in front of his door said nothing, he asked:  
-Who the fuck are you shithead and what the fuck do you want?


	4. Not so easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late guys. Just had a horrible week. Hope you like it!

Zoro came back from his reverie. Upset flew around his head.   
“Who do you think you can call a dumb ass, dumb ass? Name’s Zoro. I came to get you.”  
“Huh? Get me? You wish you could.”   
“I bet I can curly.” Zoro grinned wide. He was always giving as good as he got and was not afraid of the consequences. And it looked like Sanj began to get out of his own grief and get mad. Good!  
“Where is your mask Zorro?” asked the blond with a cheeky smile. “And why the fuck is your hair green?”  
“Is Zoro with only one r. Come!”   
“Like hell I am.” he said and tried to close the door but couldn’t because Zoro’s boot was in the way. “What the fuck do you want?”  
Zoro sighed. “I hoped it would be easy. You are not it seems. Look Usopp and Luffy are waiting for us at the Zunny place or whatever. Come!”  
“Usopp? He is in town? When? Where? And why did YOU come to get me? You know what it doesn’t matter I am not coming so you can leave.”   
Even though Sanji tried to sound annoyed something in his eye looked more like hurt. Zoro tried, he really tried to do what Mihawk said.   
~ If you want to do something right, you have to be patient. It has to be the right time, right place and right feeling. You are a fool if you thought you can fight me. Look where we are in a fucking parking lot. Look at the time!!! It is 6 in the morning. Even if you had beaten me, there is no one around to see. Look at you! In your running clothes. Did you really think that in this state, at this hour and in this place you could face me? What a fool! You are not bad so you won’t be a corpse but the next time I see you I want you to be right, not jump like a dog at a bone!~  
He was so not doing that right now. Fuck it! He growled and jumped on Sanji with the intent to push him down and shove some intelligence in that blond head of his. What he didn’t expect was Sanji’s foot in his chest right in the moment he jumped to catch the guy. He was fast ok but so could he. Zoro grabbed the foot and shoved it down in his fall.   
The result was Sanji straddling Zoro. On the floor. Oh wow! Those blue eyes were even bluer, with so many different nuances that Zoro was sure he wouldn’t know to name it. He felt the door at his hands and shoved it close without breaking eye contact. This was dangerous. Sanji didn’t need this. He was hurt and Zoro was not an asshole.   
“Get down.” He said very slowly as to not scare the other. Sanji got on the floor and if his face was something to read, he was angry and he wanted to shout so Zoro thought to do it before him so that he won’t lose.   
“Before you shout and kick my ass …”  
“No, you listen you dumb fuck!”  
“Sanji SHUT THE FUCK UP!”  
“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU TELL TO SHUT UP?”  
Zoro was starting to really loose it so he did what he thought was necessary to make the blond shut: strip. And oh was it a good measure to get his shirt off. The other’s eye was about to come off his socket.   
“Why the fuck are you sliced in 2?” His voice was just a whisper, the tone had a little reverie in it. Good that meant no more shouting and bickering and… God knows what. He wanted to go drink. Yes that was the reason. Huh, who was he kidding? He was not Usopp to lie so bad. He really wanted to get the dumb ass out of his house, out of his grief, out of his misery. But why? OK, to be frank he looks so good but so bad right now. Big, black, thick, dark lines under his beautiful eyes, his skin was to white even for a blonde person and he was so fucking skinny, like almost anorexic.   
Maybe he had looked too much, or maybe his being sorry was showing on his face cause Sanji was mad again. So let’s explain and hope the dumb fuck will understand.   
“Maybe if you shut the fuck up I would have told you. I don’t brag and this is not about me. I almost died. As you can see it is not pretty. Do you know what our friends told me: good for you that you are not dead but we have a friend that is in bigger pain than you and we have to help him.  
The blonde froze. “What?”

 

The moment the green haired dude, Zoro was it, tried to push him down his reflexes took the harnesses for him. He wanted to kick the stubborn fuck out of his home. Who the fuck did he think he was, trying to enter his house and get him out? He closed his phone for a reason, he didn’t want anyone with or around him. Was it that hard? Yeah Usopp came to town but if he wanted to talk he should have come himself not send this stupid.   
His thoughts were erased completely after the hit took place because it was being dragged down fast. What the fuck? And he was straddling the man.   
He didn’t know what he should feel any more. Ok he could recognize the man was hot in his own brutish way, something dangerous in his green eyes but he was not ok. What if the man thought he did it intentionally? He was not a whore in heat. Oh God that was what he probably was thinking while looking right in his eyes. That now that he had him on he could use him. Disgracefulness and anger filled Sanji the longer he looked at the man in front of him. And then he heard the words said so calm and quiet. Just two words, get down. Oh it was better to think that he was worth a fuck but it seemed not. He was so pitiful and ugly and disgusting that he was not even wanted for a quick fuck. Sanji got down and was about to collapse but looked at Zoro and wanted to scream.   
“Before you shout and kick my ass …”  
He had the nerve to talk first! What a stupid son of a bitch! He was really angry right now and he was about to show that fucker what he was capable of.  
He wanted the man to shut up and leave, he wanted to cry and sleep, he wanted …   
“No, you listen you dumb fuck!”  
“Sanji SHUT THE FUCK UP!”  
Shouting in his house and telling him to shut up? The nerve! Who the fuck did he think he was? Or did this man really think he was that weak and easy to handle that he would do what he asked? Did everyone really had to laugh at him? He was feeling cold and lacking energy for this but he had to try not to let this situation slip from his fingers.  
“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU TELL TO SHUT UP?”  
And then it all ended. The man was striping. He was about to get raped. He will fight no doubt about it but … OMG! He had lost his voice and thoughts at the sight in front of him. The words slipped from his mouth without him wanting to.  
Why the fuck are you sliced in 2?”  
The man explained something about almost dying and his friends, both of them friends it seems, not caring. He couldn’t believe it.   
“What?”  
Zoro frowned. “OK not really with this words but that I understood right then. And I come home three months later and what? You are still the only one in their little worried minds. Grow up, grow a pair and get over it! It’s just a break up. No one died.”  
Oh that was it! “Listen here you… you… you marimo!”  
“What the fuck did you just called me you… you dartboard? “


	5. The decision that will change everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is sad that I had inspiration after a coworker said something not so nice to me so in this chapter I put more of my soul that I am used to. But it's not a bad for you guys. Hihi. Enjoy!  
> P.S. Thank you very very very much for your kudos and comments. They keep my writing and this story alive. Luv you guys!

“How could you say that?” A big pain painted Sanji’s heart. Yes, Ace was not dead, but he was not his anymore, he also couldn’t do anything to get him back, Ace left and didn’t contact him ever since. He’s tears were falling without any possibility to stop them. It just hurt so damn much and he was so lonely. Yes he went to work, he spoke with his coworkers and laughed with the beautiful ladies that stepped in the restaurant but he was so empty inside. That’s why Zoro’s words hurt so much more than they should.  
“Oi, oi, oi, don’t, please! I didn’t want to make you cry!” he heard Zoro saying but didn’t want to look at him. He was not able to! He was so ashamed about himself. He was so weak! No wonder no one wanted him. He was too engulfed in his own sorrow.  
But then he felt it, he felt someone else’s body heat and the marimo was hotter than a fireplace.  
“What are you … hic … doing?” he asked between tears and trembles. It was a very little quiet voice.  
“Embracing you, it is my fault you are crying so I am taking responsibility.” Zoro was as quiet as him and his voice let no pity, worry or anything else, just soothing.  
“Why? Don’t you dare pity me!.” He tried to yell and scream but all he could handle was like a little kitty hissing.  
“I’m not.” Smooth, quiet voice in his ear. He felt the embrace tightening a little.  
Zoro’s right hand stayed on his back while the left moved to the blond hair, slowly touching his neck and head. Sanji managed to not cry anymore and wanted to get away from the green haired man but he couldn’t move. It has so hard to get out of the embrace because it was the first time in three months, maybe even more, when he felt warm. Realizing this, he felt his tears rolling from his eyes again. He barely managed to say a few words.  
“Let me go, please!”  
“Why? Give me a good enough reason and I will do it.”  
“Why are you doing this? Why are you embracing me? I am not worthy! Go! Leave!”  
“I won’t, so don’t struggle anymore! I want to do this and there is almost nothing you can tell me to make me let you go now. So you could as well give up!”  
What the fuck was with this man, he was sweet and infuriating in the same time. He was a stranger, but he was feeling so close to him right now. 

 

Feeling like the blond man from his arms could react both ways at his words he thought what he should do. He had no idea what he was doing just that it felt right. Sanji was broken, he felt that and even though he didn’t know the blond, his tears made his heart clutch in his chest. So he took the stranger in his arms and it felt the right thing to do.  
Caressing his head and embracing him he started slowly swinging his hips in a little kind of dance. The sound of the whining stopped but the man said nothing any more just stood in his embrace and let himself be slowly swayed.  
He got scared when he felt Sanji slip away. Zoro could not believe, when he took a closer look at the blond head, that he was sleeping on his feet. He really felt asleep in his arms. A smile appeared on the green head’s face. He continued the action long enough to be sure Sanji was not going to wake up if he stopped and then he took him in his arms and put him in the bed. He was lucky that he found the dormitory in his third try, first entering in the kitchen and bathroom. He didn’t know the man’s house so he had nothing to be ashamed for. There was no blush on his cheeks and even if it was there was no one around to see it.  
Zoro tried to slip away but then the sleeping men’s head moved very fast and his breath fastened. He looked like he started having a nightmare the moment Zoro’s body got away from him so Zoro did what he thought the blond deserved, moved in the bed with him, placed a hand in his hand and with the other caressed the other’s face while shushing very, very quiet. Did he really relax just by being touched? How lonely did this man feel? How much did he need someone to get him up? The more he thought, the more he felt Mihawk’s words coming back: ~ It has to be the right time, right place and right feeling. ~  
He wanted to help. Did he really? He looked at the man soundly sleeping. His eyes were red and puffed on the surface, and dark almost to the cheeks, his lips were almost colorless and chapped but it looked like he was deep asleep. Yes, he wanted to. It was the right feeling right there. Not pity but the need to see the other man smile. He felt it will be a long road with many obstacles and problems and they were still strangers but this is what he wanted. He was feeling a little proud that he got through Sanji’s defenses.  
Zoro realized he was not going to get out drinking with his friends as he planned, with or without the person on his left, and seems he was not bothered by it at all. He took the phone from his pocket and saw he had some unread messages. So that he won’t wake the blond up, he first put it on mute and then looked at the messages. It was kinda hard to do all this with just on hand but he was not about to release Sanji’s hand, not that he could, his hand was being hold so tightly that he almost couldn’t feel it any more but he was not going to do anything about it. If this is what Sanji needed, than he would give it.  
All five messages were from Usopp.  
“Dude are you there? Did you get to the address ok?”  
“Please tell me you didn’t get lost”  
“Guys tell me you are not fighting right now.”  
“Are you ok?”  
“WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING AND WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING MY MESSAGES?”  
With a little chuckle he started writing.  
“Usopp breath. I am ok. I believe Sanji is too but we can’t come with you tonight. When are you leaving back to your home? I haven’t been able to ask you why are you here anyway.”  
“WTF dude? I was going crazy. We are coming there so we will talk.”  
Zoro felt a pang in his gut. He didn’t want his friends there. He had a hunch that Sanji would just put a mask and will hide himself again.  
“Um how about we talk tomorrow? Really Sanji is in no position to talk right now.”  
“What did you do??????”  
“Relax, nothing bad. Or so I think. We had a little fight, about that dumb brother of Luffys (what’s his name anyway?) Sanji kinda reacted not so ok but now he is …. Uhhh … he can’t talk. Promise we will talk tomorrow.”  
“Zoro I swear to God if you did something to him I will break that door if I have to. You know how many followers I have in this city. We will invade you and burry you alive!”  
“HE IS SLEEPING YOU DUMBFUCK SO SHUT THE FUCK UP. I think he really need it.”  
“Oh. Sleeping? And you? Did you two do something? I mean I have nothing against it but isn’t it a bit fast?”  
“No, we didn’t do anything. I just …. Just let it go. Tomorrow we should talk more. Um but I do have something to ask you.”  
“Spit it out.”  
“Should I stay or should I go? I don’t know what to do.”  
“Hmmm you should stay man. Maybe he really needs someone to force him open up a bit. But if you want to leave you should wake him up.”  
“Then I will stay. He looks like he really needs the sleep.”  
“OK. Talking tomorrow yeah?”  
“Promise.” 

 

Sanji woke up in the first time since forever feeling like he had energy and less tired. He was also confused, he just woke up himself not another nightmare. Wait when did he go to sleep? He felt something strange and new. He was clutching on someone’s hand and he was being embraced, cuddled? What the fuck? He didn’t cuddle with Ace, the man turning his back on him the moment they were done with sex. He was so confuse, who the fuck ….? He opened his eyes and tried to turn his body to face the other in his bed but he couldn’t. He was being held a little bit harder. He felt more then heard the next words in the back of his neck.  
“Mornin. Don’t freak out on me. SSSSShhhhh. It’s ok. Do you remember who I am?”  
He seemed to know the voice but who was him and how did he end up in his bed? What did he do last night? Did he get drunk? No. But then?  
“No. So let me go!”  
“Ok, I will, but don’t kick me ok?”  
“LET ME GO I SAID!” He got out from the embrace and looked at the figure next to him.  
“Oh …. Marimo.” He said with his eyes wide opened. And then all his memories came back in a splashing wave.


	6. The green prince charming

“Yeah, me! Again, morning’”   
“Uh yes morning! What…? Why …?” his voice was stuck in his neck. He remembered being swayed and embraced by the green haired man but then?   
“Don’t die on me now. You just felt asleep and that’s it. You were tired.”  
“Did you do something to me?”   
“Oh come on what do you take me for?”  
“I don’t know you are just a stranger.”   
Zoro was starting to get mad again. He really tried to do well and help this blond headed idiot and all he could say was that?  
“Well this stranger hold you and your hand all night long because you needed the sleep, this stranger stopped our friends to barging in here and ask you things you didn’t want to answer,” he was starting to yell, how dare he say something like that? “and this stranger will now go fuck himself because he is a stupid thinking that the ass in front of him would be grateful for what he did, but you will come tonight at the Zunny or else I will be the one that breaks your door. I am sick and tired of our friends being worried because your worthless ass.” He took his shoes and left the apartment with a big bang. Just three seconds have passed when he entered again and yelled “And keep your damn phone open!” And left again. The road to home was quiet, it was Saturday morning and everyone was asleep. Why was he so mad? He knew that Sanji would not react well but to ask him if he did something? That was the drop that filled the glass. Yes he did he was a human being and cared when someone was hurt. He wasn’t even gay to begin with, but he could recognize that the blond caught his attention. He was the kind of man that tried everything once so he was not a stranger to human body, and Sanji’s body, even though was weakened and he believed sick, was something to behold. Was that it? Was that why he felt so mad? Clearly no! He looked around, not recognizing the area. “Where the fuck am I?”

 

Sanji could say nothing. Was he really so heartless? Well no but what could he do? It was a very difficult situation waking up with a man that he didn’t know feeling refreshed? What the fuck could he think? It was something very hard to believe that someone stayed with him a night because he wanted him to sleep. And holding his hand? He did open his phone and saw a lot of messages and voice messages. Luffy screamed and yelled that he wanted to eat the food that he cooked and why did he not come at the Sunny even though Usopp was in town. Usopp was there also with messages saying that Zoro convinced him tonight to not come but tomorrow if he didn’t he will be so angry as a best friend.   
Why were his friends so worried? He thought he hidden his problems good but it seems that he couldn’t do even that well. Was he really no good for no one? He had to be good for someone at some point. He wanted to be loved. In the moment he thought that he remember the way that Zoro held him close, not letting him go and dancing with him in his arms. No wonder he felt asleep. He had been a really jerk but he didn’t know what to do. He had to think of something till tonight. Hmmm tonight but when? It was 9 in the morning, would Usopp be awake? Maybe he should wait a little bit more. He was hungry, and for a first since forever he didn’t feel like vomiting. Did he really need sleep that bad? Yes and he knew that but why had the nightmares didn’t come? Even when he sleep with Ace the nightmares were always there. So why?   
Maybe if the plant wouldn’t had left like that he could have made him breakfast to say thank you but he was scared and said harsh words to him. He now felt bad but what could he do but wait? And then his phone started ringing, best friend song was Usopp’s.  
“Sanji!” yelled the curly man. “Dude I was so worried! Zoro told me to let you sleep because you look like you really need rest and …”  
“Usopp slow down! I was tired, I am not deaf. I am … ok now.”  
“Oh really? That’s good. Is it Zoro there with you? “  
“No.”  
“But he said that he would stay the night. What, did he leave in the night? Did he at least wake you?”  
“He stayed the night and then left.”  
“Why? Your food is the best.”  
“He didn’t get to the food part.”  
“Sanji what the fuck happened?”  
“Just me and my big mouth screwed up.”  
“Oh. You were mean to him. But why Sanji he was good with you.”  
“How the hell should I know? He is just a stranger to me, how could I know that he didn’t do something?”  
“Well do you feel bad? Is your … back hurting or maybe other parts of your body?”  
“No but …”  
“Sanji, Zoro is not even gay. It is true I haven’t seen him with girls too much either but you get the idea. HE is a little nasty sometimes but so are you and … “  
“I get it Usopp I will say sorry tonight. By the way when are we meeting and where? Zorro was kind of confused?”  
“Oh tonight at 8 let’s say at Sunny.”  
“Ok.”  
“By the way do know if he took the taxi? He can’t find his way most of the time.”  
“He left very angry and screaming at me so I have no idea.”   
“Oh fuck do you know if he had his wallet?”  
“No.”  
“I have to call him.”  
“Wait, give me a message with his number. I own him so maybe I can be a little bit of help. If he is still in the streets like a lost puppy I will go and find him.”  
“Sanji be nice to him. We really almost lost him.”  
“Yeah I saw the scar.”  
“How? You said you didn’t do anything!”  
“He wanted to shut me up so he undressed his T-shirt.”  
“Nice strategy.” Usopp was almost laughing. “Did you droll a little?”  
“Usopp! How could I? I saw a man almost cut in half.”   
“Yeah, yeah and you didn’t look at his chest and muscles at all. Cut the bullshit Sanji. I know you better than this. If I was into men and wasn’t so scared of him, I would droll.”  
“Ok just shut up.” Sanji then sneezed hard.   
“Man you’re either about to get sick or someone is talking about you.”  
“Hope the second one cause I have no time to be sick or cold. Give me marimo’s number. ”   
“Oh Sanji behave! Waiting forward to seeing you tonight!”  
He got the number and without thinking he called. Once, twice, and he got an answer.  
“Roronoa here.”  
“So not just your hair is stupid, but your name also.” Sanji realized that he screwed up again but he couldn’t help it. When he heard that voice he got weird, his body shaking and a small smile appeared on his face so he wanted to hide it, unfortunately with a bad remark.  
“What the fuck do you want jerk? Couldn’t sleep?”   
Sanji was mad again. Yeah he started it but the other didn’t have to be such a jerk.   
“I heard a lost puppy was walking through town and needed help. So where are you?”  
“Shut the fuck up! I am no lost puppy and I am at home. Where did you got the number?”  
“Usopp called me… A … a… a.. chu!”  
“What happened princess, not feeling so good?” Even though he asked like that he was being worried. Did he not cover him up last night? He remembered he did. And he is warm all the time, everyone who shared a bed with him told him that.   
“No you plant the boys probably talk about me. Glad the marimo is at home. See you tonight at Sunny. Remember the name you plant.”  
“Knock it off with the names already dartboard brow. I will see your ugly mug tonight.” And the call was over. 

 

 

It was late in the evening and Sanji didn’t feel so good. The sneeze turned in cough and all his body hurt. He really should get up and dress for the night but he couldn’t. He felt hot and all his body hurt. Usopp was going to kill him. So he called him.  
“Sanji I hope you are about ready for the night!”  
“Uh yeah Usopp about that … cough cough … I don’t feel well. I would ask you to come here but I am afraid I will transfer the … cough cough … cold. Please forgive me.”  
“Oh man really?”  
“I really want to come but I can’t.”  
“Oh well. But Luffy will be disappointed.”  
“I know. Tell him I will cook for him when we will see each other. Soon ok? Cough cough cough!”  
“Man you don’t sound so good.”  
“Yeah, I will try to get a little bit of rest. You are not leaving soon, no?”  
“Neah man I have a whole month course about web design.”  
“That’s good. I will make it up I promise!”  
“Ok man be well. See you!”  
He really wished he had some pills in house or maybe he could just sleep without his nightmares once, no twice now. He felt dizzy, his head was making strong noises and … No, that was not just in his head. That was the door. Who the fuck could be? Usopp seemed to understand that he was not ok so who could it be? Opening the door, he was shocked.   
“Hey, princess! I heard you are sick.”


	7. Fever and nightmares

Zoro really didn’t know what he was thinking. Or maybe he did but he didn’t want to allow the thought to overwhelm him. Why was he in front of this guy’s door with his rucksack containing a change of clothes and caring a bag of food and medicine? Because he liked the blond, he liked him a lot, but not like that. Not with that broken smile, not with those scared eyes, not with that mask on his face. Oh no, he liked him bothered, hot and screaming, he liked when his eyes burned with passion, fuck he just liked him. And he saw this side of him the moment the blonde wanted to kick him, when they started arguing and he realized that he wanted to see more. But right now he just got to be patient and calm, really, really calm because as hot as he was, he drove him insane.   
“I told you that I would break your door if you didn’t come. I understood that you are sick so I didn’t break it but I am here to punish you because of that.”  
“Wha … cough cough … moss … cough.”  
“Yeah, yeah, curly, good to see you too. Get in the house before you die.”  
Not listening the coughing Sanji anymore he pushed him in the house and closed the door.   
“You look like shit! Get into the bed while I heat the soup.”  
Between coughing and breathing, Sanji still managed to throw a nasty look at Zoro, but he shut up and got on the couch, embracing the heat of the blanket. 5 minutes later, when Zoro entered the room with the soup, Sanji was already asleep. Thank God he heated the soup too much. Letting the blond sleep a little more, Zoro went to the bathroom and changed in something more comfortable, sport green pants and a white T-shirt.   
The apartment was quiet and dark and Zoro was thinking what to do, if he should wake Sanji or not but his thoughts were interrupted by a horrible scream. Almost slipping on the bathroom floor he ran to the couch where Sanji was yelling and crying.   
“Sanji wake up! Come on Sanji it’s just a bad dream! Sanji!”  
“No! No please! Old man! Help!”  
“Sanji wake up!”   
“Huh? Zoro? What are you doing here?”  
“Thank God you are awake!” Zoro looked at the shaking man in front of him and without realizing he took him in his arms.   
“Zoro what are you doing?”  
“Shhhh it’s OK!”  
“No! Let me go!”   
“Not until you stop shaking.”  
“Please let go I can’t … “ His voice was a little whisper.  
“You can tell me if you want to or not. Try to calm down. Hey listen to me I am not going anywhere so it’s ok.”  
Those were the words that shattered his walls a little and because he was so weak he let it go. He began crying with all his soul, like it was the last time he could do it. Sobbing and yelling and coughing, he was a total mess and Zoro decided that whatever happens he will be there for the blond, even if it would kill him. Because he was never as shuttered as he was now holding Sanji. His heart was broken for him and he wanted to do something, anything to help him.   
“It’s ok. It’s alright. You are ok!” he tried to put all his conviction in his words. He knew it was not ok, the situation, the nightmare, the person who was crying but he had to try to make it better.   
“Shhhh… Breathe Sanji, that’s right, breathe.” He took his head and lift it so that he could wipe his tears with his fingers. What he saw in those eyes the moment he looked into them was a storm. A storm on the sea, horrible but breathtakingly beautiful, strong and powerful but you let it willingly take you away and drown you. In that moment, without him realizing, Zoro said just one word: “Gorgeous!”

 

Sanji was hurt, but a little bit lighter. Zoro hold him while he cried, and he hasn’t cried from the bottom of his heart like now since long time ago, then the other man tried to calm him down and he wiped his tears. His gesture was so intimate and he felt those golden eyes as if they were looking in his soul. But the thing that scared him more was only a word, a word that he never used, not even for his beautiful ladies, gorgeous.   
“Don’t say that! I’m … anything but that. I am ugly, and weak and… “ Sanji tried to get away from the heat of the other one embrace, tried to look down, anywhere but his eyes.   
With a growl and a nasty look, the other man took his head and lift it. These fiery eyes that were leaving limbs of fire in his soul through his eyes were mad.  
“It’s my turn to say it back then, don’t you dare say that again. You are anything but ugly and weak. Yes, you are annoying as hell, heh, and you combust at every little flame that appears in your way, and I can tell that you have a great weight on your heart and shoulders but you are alive, you try to get through life without anyone’s help and if that is not strength I don’t know what it is.”  
Sanji was speechless. He couldn’t even cough anymore, he couldn’t breathe. “What are you trying to achieve? Why are you being so good to me? I don’t deserve it. So why? What do you want from me?” His voice was rising every word he got out his mouth. It has to be something, no one was good to him without a reason. “Is it sex you want?”   
Zoro’s face was getting from dark to pure black. But why? Was this his plan, to hide until he could get him in bed and then “Bam wham thank you mam’”? Why were those gold eyes turning earth brown? 

 

Zoro was sick and tired of this. He was good and wanted to help and what was that help taken for?   
“Aaaaaaaa! You are so god damn annoying you shit, you and your shitty ideas. Is it so hard to believe that I want to help you?”   
“Yes! It is very hard to believe something like th…cougn cough cough. Shit … cough… fuck!”   
“Argh! Shut th fuck up and sit your stupid ass down. I will go and reheat the soup.”  
“No … cough … don’t touch my kitchen cough cough.”  
“Shut the fuck up you stupid fuck. Sit your ass down and wait there!”  
While he put the plate in the microwave to heat it he heard a loud boom. He hurried in the living room and Sanji was on the floor coughing, face red.  
“You stupid! I told you to sit your ass down. The fuck did you do?” The moment he touched him he realized what the problem was, Sanji was having a fever.   
“Ah shit.” Losing his temper he lift the other man and got him in the bathroom.   
“Yelp cough”  
“Shut up you are not ok!” His was just thinking that he had to lower the fever. He learned that a warm bath was sometimes all it got so he got Sanji’s shirt off and was trying to held him up so he would remove his pants also when the blonde screamed.   
“What?”  
“Why are you undressing me? No, please, I don’t want to!” He was crying again but this time his eyes were hollow and lifeless.   
“Shit! Sanji! Sanji! Look at me!”   
“No, please no, I don’t want to! Let me go please!”  
Having no other possibility Zoro entered the shower dressed with Sanji in his arms.   
“You stupid blond, don’t you see I want to help? Look at me!”  
When Sanji looked at him, he seemed more present.   
“You have a fever. We have to take it down and the easiest way was warm water. I am not going to do anything to you until you ask for it, do you hear me?”  
“Yes! I feel bad.”  
“No kidding! You let me take our clothes off?”  
“No, leave! I can handle!” Cough, cough.   
“What the fuck do you think you can handle when you barely stand? Come on don’t be stupid.”  
“Leave me alone!”  
Grrrrrrrrrrr.  
“The moment you are well I will kick your ass! Pants down now!”   
And not waiting for Sanji to answer again he undressed him. He was still dressed but it didn’t matter he was ok as long that Sanji was not crying or being scared any more. He began to imagine what his nightmares were, and it made him ill in the stomach but now was not the time. He just held Sanji standing in the shower. His hands were touching just his waist and he realized with horror that his both hands could grab him whole. Why the fuck was he so skinny?   
“How are you feeling?”  
“A little better. Don’t look at me.”  
“Chill!” He put his palm on his face and neck and truly to Sanji’s words the fever was already down.   
“Try to not fall. I will just get a towel.”   
“They are not here.”  
“Then where?”   
“In the dormitory, in the dresser.”  
“Ok I want you sitting.”  
“’Scuze you?””  
“Ahhhh! “What the fuck is in your tiny head? SIT!”  
“Why? I am not doing what you want.”  
“Because the next time you fall because of the fever, malnourishment, and dizziness you will really break that hollow head of yours!”  
“Oh…”  
“Yes oh so now sit your ass down.” Even though he was mad and barely helping not to slap that stupid of a human he held him tight until he was sitting and then left to search for a towel. After 10 minutes of searching he finally found one big enough and even some warm PJs. He got back in the bathroom and a more present blond was looking at him.   
“Come on up! I will help you with these.”  
“I don’t need help I can do it myself.”  
“The next time you are saying no to me I swear to God I will slap your skinny ass.”  
“Hey! I am not skinny!”   
“Yeah sure and those hipbones that are almost out of your skin say exactly that.”  
“I said don’t look!”  
“Sanji! Up!”  
He got up and Zoro dried him up and helped him with his clothes. After he helped him get in his dormitory he wanted to get the soup when a hand caught the back of his shirt.  
“Please don’t go!”


	8. Baths, wet clothes and skin

Zoro tried very hard not to yell at him, not to tell him to decide his mind already to … to … and he forgot it all the moment he saw those blue eyes almost crying again. Fuck he was going crazy with this blond and it is his entire fault that he felt for him.   
“You have a fever and most likely you are hungry but you really don’t realize I am drenched? Let me change, I will bring you soup and then you will sleep. No commentaries. OK?”  
“And you? Will you stay?”  
“Yes of course I will stay. I won’t let you like that. That’s why I am here. Now let go of my shirt.”  
“No. cough cough “  
“What do you mean no you dumbass?”   
“What if you leave? I will be alone again and they will come for me and I don’t know if I can fight them again. Stay!”  
His face was red, his eyes had a glow, an abnormal one. He was burning again and Zoro was pretty sure he was delirious.  
“OK I won’t go but I really have to change. I will borrow some pants and a shirt is that ok with you Sanji?”   
“They won’t fit, you are huge. Yes huuuuuge!” The man started laughing and coughing and Zoro didn’t know what to do any more. “You can protect me can’t you? Because they will come again and I can fight but not with all of them and … and … and I don’t want that to happen again.” He had tears in his eyes, the trembling was acute and he looked like he was about to have a panic attack.   
“Sanji look at me! I will protect you from them. I promise!”  
“Will you? Will you really? I can’t… not again … not any more … no please!”  
“Sanji! I am here!”   
From where he was staying, not even bothering with the wetness of his clothes, he kneeled in the bed and took the other one in his arms. He really wanted to protect him, him from now and him from the past. What could he do? He looked at him, crying and laughing and coughing and in that second he knew that he would really do anything for the guy.   
“Do you think you will remember this tomorrow?”  
“Me? I think so, or maybe not. I don’t know, why?”  
And in that moment Zoro wanted to do what he thought was best, what he wanted for such a long time, but he had to behave, not to overdo it. He got out of the bed with Sanji in his arms.  
“Zoro…?”  
“The bed is wet now, I have to change the sheets. Where are you keeping the clean ones?”  
He put Sanji on the desk near the bed and went for the living room.  
“Zoro…?”   
His voice was worried and scared.   
“I told you I won’t leave. Stay there and don’t move. I still have the clothes in which I came here so that should do it.”  
He returned dressed in a shirt and jeans, he changed the sheets and lifted Sanji in his arms again so that he could put him in bed.  
“Can you not fall asleep while I warm your dinner? You really should eat a little. It is important to eat for …”  
“Let it go marimo, I am a chef, I know what you are trying to say but my throat feels like needles and I can barely swallow.”   
“Stay there, a little soup, pills and sleep and you will be better tomorrow. Ok?”  
“OK. Marimo.”  
“Hmmm…?”  
“Thank you. I still don’t know why you are doing this but thank you!”  
“We should talk tomorrow cook.”  
He got in the kitchen, warmed the soup, got a glass of water and the pills and went for the dormitory and found Sanji already asleep and most probably having a nightmare again. He hurried to put the objects from his hands on the desk and got to the man.   
“Sanji! Sanji! It’s ok. I am here. Wake up! NOW!  
“Huh…? Ah Zoro I felt asleep. I’m Ok. I’m …”  
“No you are not and it seems that I have to do something about it but now here, soup, eat!”  
“Argh ok, ok.”  
There were moments of silence, combined with coughing, until Sanji finished his bowl of soup.”  
“Thank you marimo, I think I really needed it, but I am very tired right now. If you leave please leave the key in the post box. “  
“I said I will not go so stop trying to act strong.”  
“I am strong.”  
“Maybe you are, but you will have to prove it to me when you get better.”  
“I could show you now you son of a bitch… cough cough”  
“No right now you will show me that you know how to take kindness from others. What do you think can you do it mr. High and Mighty?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Pills first. Come on take them so you can sleep and be well.”  
“Yeah I will take them. But sleep …. I don’t know what to say.”  
“Shhh, less talking more taking pills. We shall see what we will do with the rest.”  
Zoro began to unlock his belt while he was talking.  
“What are you doing you weed. Why are you undressing?”  
“Shut up. It’s not what your perverted head is thinking. I will sleep with you so that if your fever gets up or you are feeling bad I could help you but I drenched my pair of pants when I tried to give you a bath and I cannot sleep with the jeans on.”  
“Aaaa… right. I don’t think I have a pair of pants that will fit you and you don’t have to sleep with me. I mean you can take the couch from the living room.”  
Zoro was chuckling.   
“What are you laughing you plant?”  
“Stop with the naming already. You told me the opinion that you have about my body so it’s ok I won’t rip any of your pants with my huuuge body.”   
He was laughing copiously now and Sanji was blushing like crazy. Not only he remembered that he said that but Zoro was now just in a shirt and his undies and walking to the bed he was in. And even though he was sick he knew that the heat was not from the fever. The man looked damn good and he knew it, and Sanji was alone from some time.  
“Zoro, I don’t think this is going to work. I won’t be able to sleep and.. and …”  
“Shut up!” he said and got himself under the blanket. “It is time to test your endurance.”  
“What???”   
“Get up and sit on your ass.”  
“Why?”  
“Someone did this to me when I was at my lowest point and it really did help a lot so now I want to help you. Will you let me Sanji?”  
The green haired man was looking right into his eyes and talking very slow and Sanji’s eyes were looking at those slim but plump lips and he knew that he wanted to kiss Zoro more than everything.   
“Sanji…?”  
“Yes. I will let you.”  
“Good then, sit on the bed and please leave me some space right in front of you. I promise I won’t do anything that you will not let me to do.”  
“How can I let you space in front of me?”  
“Like this.” And Zoro touched his feet slowly while looking right in his eyes, opening them.   
“Zoro what…?” He was scared. What was that? His heart was beating hard but he was not quite 100 percent it was all because he was scared but a little part of him wanted to see what would Zoro do. No, no, no, he could not permit anything that … that… Oh but he realized that he really wanted to let it happen. Because he was weak and dumb and …  
“Sanji.” Just a whisper from Zoro. “Sanji, please come back.”  
“Zoro I can’t.”  
He wasn’t trying to move his feet away but he wasn’t letting them close again either.   
“I told you I won’t do anything you don’t want and I know that maybe you are right not to trust me right now because you don’t know me but please trust me! I really want to spar with you, maybe you could show me the shitty food you make and go out with our friends.” His voice the entire time was a whisper, their eyes looking at each other and the blond swallowed hard and didn’t know what to do. In that moment Zoro’s hand started moving again and Sanji let them. He was afraid but he was also curious and maybe a little tented to let himself go, not thinking. Zoro moved his legs just enough that his knees were close to Sanji’s bottom, almost touching but not doing it, just a little barrier.   
“Thank you Sanji.”  
He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t respond, they were so close and half of him wanted to run away, to laugh the matter off and get the green haired man out of his house and life, but the other part of him wanted to jump on Zoro, wanted to hold him and to be hold. He wanted to kiss him, touch him and make a mess of him, or maybe the other way around, he didn’t know any more, so instead of doing anything he just stood there and waited to see what he would do, he kept looking at the man in front of him. He realized that Zoro was getting his face close to his and he waited for the kiss to happen, because he was sure this was the next step but he was surprised the moment Zoro kissed his forehead.   
“What… ?”  
“Shhh … just feel, ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was halfway with this chapter like yesterday or the day before but I believe I was upset because of work and wrote a total drama and it was so not my style so I deleted it all and started it from the begging. Hihi. And I feel much better now. And because It was Sanji's birthday I will say Happy Birthday by updating the next chapter today also. So stay tuned :D


	9. Lips on skin

Zoro managed to get there and was not about to let the blond get away until he felt loved and cared and would be able to sleep well. He wanted to see those eyes not dead, but full of lights, he wanted to see a smile on the blonde’s face. So he began easy, knowing that it will be hard for Sanji to receive all that he will have to offer. A kiss on the forehead, a look at those beautiful eyes, a kiss on the temple, again a look, a kiss on the cheek, a look, a kiss on the chin, close oh so close of those beautiful lips, tempting lips, and a look that revealed that Sanji’s eyes were a little bit closed, just a little but the feeling was there, a kiss on the other cheek, Sanji started to breathe on his mouth, a kiss on the temple, a look again on the other’s man face, he was starting to melt. It was time to give more. Beginning with the same patterns of kisses he also started to talk.  
“You know, kiss, I like you, kiss, because you are strong, kiss, I like, kiss, that you try to solve your problems, kiss, you dress nice also, kiss, your eyes are beautiful, kiss, you are alive and fighting, kiss, and I would really like to help you, kiss, so if you want, kiss, you can trust me, kiss, and tell me what is eating you from the inside.” The last kiss was oh Sanji’s nose. He had his eyes closed, breathing on his mouth, and his face was all red.   
“Do you feel better?”  
Just a whimper could be heard from the other one, as if words were too hard to be spelled.   
“Do you want to talk?”  
“No, I can’t. Please don’t ask me that. Please, Zorro!”  
“OK.”  
Feeling that Sanji was not OK again, and realizing that he had to make him forget at least for a night so that he could sleep well, Zoro took the other man’s hands in his and started massaging each finger.   
“Is this ok?”  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“I don’t want to answer you tonight so don’t ask any more. Just let yourself in my hands.”   
“I don’t know if I can.”  
“Let’s try. Can you get up a little?”  
“I think I can.”  
“Ok. I will come behind you and you will lean on me. Is that too much?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
Zoro get behind him and encircled him with his feet. Sanji had his palms on his eyes but Zoro would not allow that. He took them and put them on his feet. He hands were hot from the fever maybe, or maybe from the actions he did that night. He started massaging his head, easy and with sure fingers, getting through the golden hair.  
“Is this good?”  
“Yes, my head hurts a little bit less.”  
“OK, I will continue then.”  
He got from the neck to his head and back, his skin was hot but so smooth. His deft fingers were caressing and touching slowly and felt that Sanji was getting slack. He did that without stopping until he felt the blond sleep soundly. Lifting Sanji in his arms, Zoro had a bad taste in his mouth feeling how little did the man from his arms weighted. He took him in his arms in the bed, got the blanket on them both and tried to sleep, but it was easier said than done because now that Sanji was sleeping he was feeling nervous. Would the other one remember tomorrow what happened today or will they fight again? Zoro was sure about his actions, and it was hard, oh so hard not to kiss him at least once but it was not ok to do so when the blond was not really himself, having a fever and being so tired. No, it was not good. He will have patience. Yes he could do that. Tomorrow, or maybe today is Sunday and he still has time to take care of him. And not just him he is sure, when he spoke with Usopp he was so upset that he could not see the blond he could not think of anything more then go and help him, but he was sure he was not the only one that wanted to see him or help. Did he want to let them see Sanji? They were his friends but he didn’t know how much it would help his mission to unlock the blonde’s mouth and heart if their friends bargained there. But it could be strange if he told them not to come. He felt asleep with those thoughts in his head and no resolve.   
Next morning he woke up because of the smell of something delicious. He opened his eyes and discovered he was alone in bed. Getting in the kitchen, his eyes were blinded by the light and Sanji cooking and mumbling something. He wanted to go and embrace him but thinking better it was too much. Patience Zoro, patience. He leaned on the door frame and looked at him. 

 

Sanji turned to go to the fridge and stopped. A very disheveled, sleepy Zoro was standing there and looking at him. He remembered everything that last night happened and his face grew red. It seemed the other noticed his shame and a very cocky smile appeared on the men’s face.  
“Morning Sanji!”  
“Morning. Breakfast is not ready yet so you will have to wait a little bit more.”  
“You cooked for both of us?”  
“Why are you so amazed? I am a chef, it is my duty to feed others.”   
He looked at the man in front of him and saw that he was still smiling.  
“What?”  
“I’m glad you feel better cook.”  
“Oh shut up.”   
Being a little embarrassed he looked down just to see that Zoro had not changed from last night and he was still in his underwear. A crimson shade invaded his face, and Zoro took it bad, he embraced him.   
“Are you ok, what happened?”  
And it was the cherry on the cake. Sanji pushed him hard and started screaming at him.  
“You ask if I am all right thinking at what you did last night, or the fact that you are ogling at me right now? I am not used to this kind of behavior so leave me some space. And how about you go and take some pants, you pervert!”   
“What is wrong cook, can’t take your eyes off me?”  
“You wish! Go and let me make breakfast.”  
The man was as sweet as infuriating. He was everything he didn’t ever have. He was …. He felt so weak now because of him. He was held and kissed, those lips were so hot and smooth, and when he woke up Zoro was holding his hand again and embraced him stronger when he wanted to get up. But he couldn’t let himself be swept off his feet. Or could he..? It was so confusing but he never felt so loved or appreciated like the moment Zoro began kissing and caressing him. Was it a way to woo him and having ulterior motives? No, the man spoke clearly and sincerely, no? It was what he felt yesterday that he could fall asleep because he was safe. Yes, safety was the main word for last night.   
But nothing, oh no nothing was more confusing than his main problem, he hasn’t dreamed the nightmares again. Two nights with Zoro and no nightmares in his embrace. What the hell was happening? How was it possible?   
The breakfast was done so it was time to talk with Zoro. But what to say, how to address the problem? Last night Zoro wanted answers and maybe he could tell him. Was he allowed to talk with someone else about his nightmares? About his past? But what is Zoro would feel repugnance? Or pity, did he want his pity? Definitely no! He was brought back to present by Zoro who entered the kitchen with his pants on, but with no shirt, rubbing his hair with a towel. The scar was big and ugly but it fit the men like a glove.   
“Food ready?”  
“Yeah be right there and put a shirt on.”  
“Are you this timid?”  
“No dumbass you will catch a cold.”  
“Oh, so you do care.”  
“Argh, how can you be so annoying?”  
“I think I caught it from you.”   
There was no malice in his words, just a large smile on his face.   
“Let’s eat. Then maybe we will talk a little, because this situation is weird as fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the second chapter for Sanji's birthday. Enjoy!


	10. Where even the devils cried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING!  
> TEAR GAS AHEAD!

Zoro needed a plan and he needed it now. He had to distract the blonde while he forced his story out. It was the last thing he thought he could do for him. He needed something but what?  
While thinking hard he put his fork in his food and got it in his mouth, and that was the moment all his thoughts evaporated. He closed his eyes, a groan of pleasure and a sigh, a little moan you could say escaped him. A light chuckle was heard from close and he opened his eyes to see those blue eyes happy for the first time. It was a sight to behold. That was it! He had to mingle with food somehow.

"Well cook remember that I had to eat hospital food for a loooong time so anything other is good but how am I supposed to know?"

"So you are not man enough to say that you like it?"

"Are you man enough to say that you are feeling better because of me?"

"What does that have to do with what we were talking?"

"You can cook OK."

"Just OK?"

"Yes just OK. Do you have anything to say?"

"I will show you at lunch!"

"Oh, so I am staying at lunch?"

"Aaa... are you...?"

"You invited me so you are not getting rid of me right now" Zoro said while grinning maniacally. 

"Who invited you mass head, you can leave right now! Why don't you?"

"Hey cook don't you think you are bothering me while I am eating? Isn't this against the rules or something?"

Sanji went white. Oh my God how could he let it happen? Even if it was a bastard, everyone deserved to eat in peace.

"Don't die on me cook. I am glad you are not yelling any more but I don't want you to shut up. How about you come here and eat with me?"

"I've been just an asshole with you and you are inviting me to eat with you? Why are you doing this Zoro? No, wait don't answer. You have to know something. I am broken, I am not worthy and I can't...." the blonde's voice broke. He was not crying bot his whole body was trembling and his fists were white.

"You can't what Sanji?" Zoro asked slowly, almost whispering as to not startle the other man.

"I can't have a decent relationship. I can't be loved because I am putrid. I can't love because I am broken. So stop! Please, just stop because your warmth will make things so much more difficult."

"You say you are putrid but doesn't that stink in general?"

"What the fuck are you asking you damn plant?"

"Well if you are putrid all your body is infected, so your hands also, no?"

"What are you implying?"

"That if you were putrid you would have infected the food that you cooked. That means that you make people sick with your food. Is this true cook?"

"No ... I would never ... What are you ...? .... " One blue big eye was looking at him frightened. 

"I didn't taste even the tiniest bit of malice, of poison, on the contrary it was quite OK. Do you want to call our friends and see what they think? Oh I think Luffy already told me that he adores your food. Let's call Usopp and tell him that your food is poison and see what he will....."

"Shut up!"

"Why? Let’s call him and ..."

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"

"Why?"

"Because they don't need to know. Never!"

"Why?"

"No! They don't. They will not see me, not like this."

"Cook! You are an asshole!"

"Shut your face hole. You don't know what is like to not be able to let anyone see you, to not be able to do what you like and TO NOT BE ABLE TO MOVE FORWARD!"  
cough cough

"You were getting better look what you are doing! Calm down, drink a little tea. Come on breathe nice and easy, that's right." 

"Shut up!" 

"Cook you have no blood in your balls."

"What the fuck, you moron?"

"You are a coward cook!"

"Shut up! What the fuck do you know?"

"Let's make a deal then. Do you have the courage to do this with me?"

"What deal? What do you want?"

"Are you man enough cook?"

"Of course I am you bullhead. I’m in. What deal are you talking about?"

"You tell me your story, if I back up from you I'll be your slave for 10 days, but if I don't, if I don’t get scared away or any other bad feeling you give me 10 days."

"Ten days of what?"

"Dating."

"No!"

"So I was right you are not man enough. A deal is a deal cook, take it and prove I am wrong or take it back and prove me I was right."

"I will take it like a man but if I win you will forever disappear from my face. Is that good enough for you?"

"Sure blondie, whatever. It won't happen."

"You say that now but wait for it."

"OK, I am done eating. Thank you for the food. Do you have some alcohol in the house?"

"I think I have some wine."

"I said alcohol cook not juice. I have a feeling you will need it"

"Uncultured swine, yeah I think I have some whisky somewhere around here. Where did I put it? Oh there it is."

"Old friend Jack. Get two glasses and come here cook."

"Stop bossing me around mosshead."

"Come sit on the couch with me!"

"I said..."

"I know what you said but you are about to have a breakdown and I am not allowing this. I have my interests in this deal so let's get over with."

"How do you ...?"

"Less questions more tale telling. Come on out with it."

"OK. You asked for it. I am waiting forward to not seeing you ever again."

"Yeah, yeah. I am waiting."

"I don't even know where to start or what to tell you. Do you want just the gross part or the extended version?"

"All of it. From the beginning till now."

"What now? I ..."

"All of it cook!" I demand the whole story!"

"You're in no place to demand!"

"Coook!"

"Fine, fine! well to go with the start I have to say I am orphan from the age of 2 or maybe 3. I know I had a mother and I think sometimes I dream about her singing to me.  
It's a sweet little song, a lullaby maybe. But she was sick and died and someone had to take me in. Nobody wanted a child so little and weak, it seems that I don't just look like her but my body was the same, fragile. That's how I ended up at the adoption house and then at a foster house. It was a big family, three brothers and a sister.  
They were also rich and had power so every once in a while a party would take place at the house. Many would say that I was lucky but it wasn't that way. When I started to grow up a little the boys I thought wanted to make me stronger and started fighting with me. All three of them at once. I was daily beaten and disgraced and I thought it was for my own good. I didn't tell their father because I thought he will ground them and they were the only kids that "played" with me. But because of that, of the bruises and scratches I was not allowed at the parties any more, but I always sneaked in the kitchen. It was like magic to me to see the cooks do their job.  
So I grew up fighting for my life and thinking it was ok. Then one day I was going to the kitchen late in the night and I heard him. It seems that their father gave them money when they beat me and congratulated them for being stronger. I didn't know what to do but it hurt. Not the beatings but the thought that I was taken in that house for someone else's mockery. I cried that night, like I never did before, I felt used and abandoned." 

"Did you do something to them? Did you go to the police?"

"No. I let it slide. Maybe that was my problem. I was so afraid of being alone that I preferred them, but this is the easiest part of the story. Some days later an odd man came to the house to see me. He said that he wanted to adopt me and he wanted to talk. He took me to the park and we talked. He told me that he was a cook and that he saw what I was being put through and he thought it was not ok, and he asked me if I wanted to be a cook and his son. I didn't believe him at first, I hit him and told him that he is lying.  
I asked him if he wanted me so that he could cook me." Sanji was laughing but it was not a lough, but a desperate cry hide in the back of a chuckle. 

"Go on! You can do this!"

"What can I say, he did the only thing that could shut me up then, he embraced me. He took me in his big arms and told me that everything is going to be ok. And then he asked me again.  
He said something like... Sanji do you want to be my son, and one day one of the best cooks? And while crying, yelling and being a brat I said yes. I wanted that. And you know why? Because his embrace was so warm. So he got me back home and said that he will be back for me in a few days, so I should be strong and wait for him. And then he asked me again if I wanted to be his son and I said yes again. And then he said something strange, he said that if I changed my mind he wouldn't be able to do anything so I should be strong and say yes the next time we meet. It seemed odd them but I didn't knew what awaited me. It seems that the family wanted me as their toy from there forward also and they didn't like that I was taken away so the first day after I was beaten more than ever, I couldn't lift myself from the bed a day but when they asked me if I wanted to stay with them I said no, so  
I was beaten even worse, it hurt everywhere and I wanted the pain to go away, I was dreaming that I was taken away by the men that wanted to be my father and I was happy but when I woke up in the same house the disappointment hurt more than the beatings."

"How old where you?"

"8 maybe 9. I don't remember it quite well."

"Did he took you? Did you keep your word?"

"Yes he took me but with a price. No, I didn't keep my word because the night before he came to take me away my brothers acted more desperate, they didn't want to lose their toy so they locked me up in a room and started yelling ugly things at me while beating me, saying that their dad will kill the man that wants to take me, that I will be responsible for his dead, and seeing that I still wanted to leave, they did ... they ...." The blonde was hyperventilating. He tried to talk again but he couldn’t.

"Sanji breathe! Slowly, that's right. Come here!"

"No, let me! Don't ..."

"Shhhhh. It's me Sanji! Let me hold you. Come Sanji, I will let you finish your story, but I have to protect you!"

"You can't! Not any more .... "

"Yes, I can. Come! Let me do this for you!"

"No, let me finish. You will be engrossed and leave and I can't. Why did you get so close? Is your head empty? Didn't you see that I am not what you think?"

"I will not embrace you but I will take your hand and look you right in your eyes while you finish the story ok?"

"NO! Why would you do that?"

"To let you see my eyes and see that I will not leave, I will not abandon you because you are not broken, you just forgot what it is like to be free. Now come on give me your hand."

"You don't have to ...."

"I want to!"

"But ..."

"No but's. Give me your hand."  
The blonde gave Zoro his hand and looked at him, really looked and he didn't see pity or gross, not yet anyway. His hand was being touched, hold and caressed and he wanted to have the courage to go in the big man's hug, to feel that in all his body, but he couldn't because it was almost the end of the story but the worst part was yet to come. He will be left alone again, he knew it and he didn't want to have his hopes crushed again.  
"Ok, do go on."  
Sanji looked down, not knowing how to say the next part. He felt a warm hand on his chin, slowly touching and pushing upwards at the same time.  
"Let me look at you. I know it's hard but please let me hear it all."

"Ok, you really want to know? Very well moss head they fucked me all night long, all three of them, they ripped my interiors apart and then again. They threaten that even if the man will take me their father will find us and kill him and I will be brought back and the same fate waited for me, but worse. They told me that if I say no to the man they will not kill him and I will be left alone." He didn't want to but he was crying, he was facing the marimo, talking and crying. That was the moment Zoro jumped and embraced him, swinging him and kissing his head. He was crying and yelling and he could not stop. It was the first time he told someone this part of his life and it hurt worse than he imagined. It was ripping his heart apart again and again. He had no heart or soul because it was then shattered to pieces and thrown in the sea.  
"Shhhh it's ok. They are gone! They are not here anymore! They can't hurt you anymore."

"They are not gone, and they have power, more than you could imagine."

"Well then I won't let them."

"Could you let me go?"

"No, finish it here."

"Zoro, let me go. You will go too after that. "

"I won't so just finish it here. While you are in my arms nothing can happen, do you hear me? Nothing! So now finish it, I know it was hard but I am here to listen. What happened after?"

"I couldn't sit and I was bleeding, but what hurt me the most was that I had to give up the warm embrace and the one who wanted to be my father, because he didn't deserve to die.  
So when the next day came I told everyone I didn't want to leave or talk to him so he could go, I was not his son. He stood there at the door a few seconds defeated, but I think then he had an idea because he said that he will not leave until I say it in his face. So being bothered by the man, and careless I believe, my foster father called me down. I was dressed up and their sister put some make up on me. I looked at him and while crying I told him to go away because he was bothering me and I didn't need him. A second I thought I fooled him, but then he saw that blood that was pouring down my legs and pants. With a horror look on his face my foster tried to snatch me but my old man was faster he took me and ran, as fast as he could.  
But he was not fast enough because he got shot in the leg. Do you understand Zoro, to cover up themselves they would have killed the man that saved me and maybe myself. But he ran, never letting me go. I think I fainted from the loss of blood but I wake up a week later. My old man told me that they had to operate me so they could stich me up, so I wouldn't die because I had my interiors ripped apart. Zoro, I was their sand bag and their toilet. I was not a human but a thing. And you know what the worst part is? The chance that I will ever have a child is almost zero. I am not a man any more I am just ..."

"Shut the fuck up curly. Do you think that your old man saved you because you were a thing?"

"NO, but he lost so much because of me."

"He didn't lose anything, he got you."

"You don't understand. He lost his leg. Because he ran the bullet made an impossible to repair wound and he had to amputee a part of his leg. All because of me."

"Did he ever tell you he regretted it?"

"No, never."

"Then don't you for a second dare to think little of yourself. You should be proud and mighty that you are the son of a man that showed such greatness."


	11. Just try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to move guys ;)

Sanji got out from the man’s embrace and started pacing the room. He looked at Zoro as if he was an alien. Why was he still here? He should have left, he told him all the truth, all the details, whole story so why was he still there, and trying to convince him it was not his fault? He should have just left, it was normal no? 

“Why are you still here marimo? Please tell me the truth, what do you want from me?”

“Well as I just won a bet …” Zoro was smiling softly. He knew the story was going to be bad, but he never thought it was that bad, but it just gave him a reason to take this beautiful, broken man and … and what? Did he think he could stich him up? Maybe not. Did he think he could change something about his past? Clearly not, not the past but he could change the future. He just needed to show Sanji he could help him. Little by little he could, he really could make him feel better.   
“Do you know what that means blondie?” 

“Shut up, you house plant, I know. 10 days of dating you said. But you have to know I have work to do and not much free time, and…”

“No, no, no, I said 10 days. 10 FULL days, do you get it?”

“But… But I don’t have that time you fool. I can’t.”

“Oh yes you can. You are home now because of the flu, I get that but you have your week ends free, don’t you?”

“No, not always.”

“If you are not free in the week end you have two week days off don’t you”

“How did you know this?”

“I’m not a new born in this word cook. So? How’s your program?”

“Even if I told you, and I intend not to, aren’t you busy? Don’t you have to like train and shit?”

“Nope, doc said I have to take it slow if I don’t want to spill my guts on the floor. And I will train when you work.”

“But, … but,… don’t you have a job or something?”

“Yes, I do. But it involves straining my body so I’m kinda in medical leave for a while.”

“So you really are just a house plant greenie.” The blond puffed little bit of air trying not to laugh and failing.

Zoro got an idea. He crawled from where he was to Sanji, easy like a predator chasing his prey.  
“How about you make me your house plant for a while?” Zoro’s eyes were shining, and his smirk was deviously. He was getting closer and the blond was looking at him with big eyes, trying to run away but having no space whatsoever any more. “But you know you would have to take care of me, I would need watering, cleaning and love so I can grow big and ….” Zoro jumped and embraced Sanji while getting him on the floor. “Eat you.” He was above the man, holding him down.

“What the fuck are you in that hollow head of yours?”

“A carnivorous plant and you are my meal.”

“Get off you big oaf.”

“Only if you tell me 10 days when I will have you just for myself. I never took you for a coward cook.” 

“I am no coward.” Sanji said snarling. “But you didn’t say so when we did the bet.”

“Coward!”

“I am not!”

“10 days Sanji, name them.”

“Ok, ok let me go! God!”

Zoro released Sanji and waited. 

“This is my schedule. One, two, aaaa, yeah and the rest from here, and those two from there makes ten.”

“Ok, let me take a picture so I can make plans according.”

“So what are the plans?”

“You will see when it will happen. I got some things to plan….”

Trrr trrrr trrrrrrrrr  
“SANJIIIIIIIIII!”

“Oh God I forgot they were going to come.”

Trrrr trrr

“Wait dammit!”  
He opened the door and was tackled down by a big, almost bouncy body.  
“Sanji you are alright!”

“Hey Luffy, you didn’t have to almost break my door.”

“Yes, I did. You never open the door and say you are not home.”

Zoro looked at the blond man thinking. How many times did he pretend he was not home? How many times did he turn his phone off just that he wouldn’t be reached? How many times did he close off from his friends?

“Hey Sanji!”

“OMG Usopp man it’s so good to see you! Take Luffy away from me so I can get up.”

“Nope, not getting up. If I let you, you won’t talk to me.”

“Luffy is cold on the floor and blondie still has the flu so let him up, come on!”

“Zoro you are here! Nee, why are you here?”

“I was nursing his ass last night so I stayed for breakfast as you told me to.”

“What the fuck, you did not nurse anything from me!”

“Yeah, yeah sure.”

“So that’s why you didn’t come with us yesterday?”

“Yeah.”

“Sanji food!”

“Yes Luffy in a moment.”  
Sanji got up and into the kitchen.

Usopp followed him with his eyes and then asked Zoro.  
“How is he?”

“Not so good. We got to talk a little until you guys came and all I can say is that he is hurting a lot.”

Luffy barged in the conversation.  
“You guys talked about Ace? Is it really that bad?”

“Ace? Oh no, we haven’t. I even forgot about him. But trust me if I ever see that guy I think I will bust his nuts for what he did.”

“Zoro don’t go Alfa dog on Sanji, he will freak out and close himself again.” 

“Usopp I plan to make it happen’.”

“What do you mean? Can I help you? I mean me and my million followers can do anything. Did I tell you when …?”

“No thanks man. I can handle it. I think I will go home now.”

“But Zoro, Luffy cringed to him, I want to stay with you also!”

“It will happen man, I promise it will happen. I’ll go say bye to the cook. See you guys!”

Taking his rucksack and clothes, Zoro got to the kitchen where it smelled wonderful. Sanji was paying attention to what he was doing, cutting some green onions by the looks of it, so he silently went and embraced the man from behind.

“GAH! Dude! Never do that again! Ever!” He turned around and Zoro’s expression got from smiling to confusion and was that hurt in his eyes? He hated to explain himself.  
“Look, when I’m in the kitchen I’m in my zone, so if you scare me you could end up in the hospital again, with a knife in a part of your body, probably your stomach.”

“I just wanted to say good bye. I will let you with the boys. I am sure you have a lot to chat and you don’t want me here …”

“If I didn’t want you here I would have said so. You don’t know what I think so don’t do that. You can stay if you want but I would rather not tell then all that I said to you. No yet. They don’t want to know, I bet.”

“Don’t do that. I don’t know what you think? OK. Then you don’t know what they think! Get that in that stubborn head of yours that your friends won’t think less of you because of what happened with you. It is your decision when you tell them or if you tell them, but for fuck sake have a little faith in your friends! I will go now. How are you feeling by the way?”

“I am fine. I think it was because of the tiredness. I will be ok.” 

“Good we have a date on Tuesday right? Whole day yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah. I lost so I obey.”

“Good. Am I allowed to call you till then?”

“Why would you want to?” Sanji looked at him as if it was impossible that someone wanted to call him, to talk with him and it clenched Zoro’s heart a little. 

“No, who would want to call a laud-mouthed cook like you? I asked just to make fun of you.” His words were filled with sarcasm but his eyes were cold. Was he mad? Sanji didn’t understand what this man wanted any more, but he was sure that he will get bored and move forward. He still hurt because of Ace, so he promised himself in that very moment that he will not have sex with Zoro. Nope, no sex for him, even though looking at the man he didn’t know if he could say no for too long. But he must try because he doesn’t want to get hurt again. 

“Will see if this cook will answer your calls then. Don’t get lost greenie.” 

“I never get lost. Hear you later cook and prepare to be amazed.”

“Promises, promises!”

Zoro heard Luffy yell from the closed door. “Sanji fooooooooood!”

Ok now he had a day and a half to plan things because he wanted them perfect. Well let’s do this.

 

The moment the guys left, Sanji felt powerless. He was glad he got to see Usopp and talk to him and Luffy, but he was tired again and it was almost 8 in the evening. He had dishes to wash and to clean the house a little. It was not hard work so he got to it, but the problem was that he could think while doing it. Zoro … wow so many things happened with the man, things that he never thought could happen with anyone and it felt kinda good to get it out, to talk with someone about it, maybe he could sleep today and tomorrow do his job as he should. Taking a shower, he remembered how Zoro tried to lower his temperature there. In his clouded mind he thought that he would get raped and he got scarred. Really scared! But the man treated him great and helped him and kissed him. He remembered all those kisses on his face and got hot all of the sudden. It was so good to feel caressed and snuggled, he felt asleep so easy in those big arms. And the voice, Zoro’s voice in his ear whispering sweet nothings, he could see anyone get addicted. How will he resist ten days?   
His thoughts caught up to him and a black cloud shadowed them. Who said he would want to sleep with you? He wasn’t engrossed, maybe, but maybe all he feels for you is sympathy and all he wants is spend some time so that he could not feel guilty that he let you like that. Pity! That’s what he feels from a creature like you, why thinking he wants to fuck you? Slut! HE felt like crying and almost fell.

No, no, no, Sanji got out of bathroom not looking in the mirror, because he knew what he will see, a person too skinny, his skin too white, and his eyes too red. He felt he won’t get to sleep again tonight, but then he stopped in the middle of the room. What did Zoro have that could take his nightmares away? He realized that he permitted Zoro a lot more just because of this, he held him and because of that there were no nightmares. He held his hand and embraced him and he didn’t wake up screaming. It was possible but how? He never got to answer this questions cause his phone started calling, Marimo blinking on the screen.   
“Moshi moshi!”

“Hey cook, did I wake you up?”

“Neah, just got out of bath, heading to bed now. Called to check on me Marimo?” He tried to sound funny but he was actually moved that the man remembered to call him.

“Well yes, I wonder if you could sleep without me, so I will borrow you my voice.”

“Ass! I don’t need your shitty voice so I could sleep, did it before I met you, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, but never as good as you slept with me!” 

“How do you know? Maybe I did!”

“Yeah curly right! How are you? Any sore throat, muscle pain or anything else?”

“No, I heal quick, and someone really tried to take care of me.”  
There, he said it. He was waiting now to be laughed at. But the laugh never came, in change came a low, soothing voice that made him all hot again.

“I am glad I was there to help. Tomorrow work huh?”

“Yeah, if no one burned the kitchen down yet.”

“Would you mind if I came in for lunch?”

“You will get bored of me faster if you see me so often.” He blurted it out without even realizing.

“Who said I will get bored with you?” 

From his voice he was angry again and Sanji didn’t want that.   
“Yeah you are right plants don’t get bored.”

“Get screwed.” 

The little chuckle could be heard. Sanji realized he liked that guttural sound Zoro sometimes made when he didn’t want to laugh but couldn’t hold it all.   
“If I come will you poison me?”

“I am not so mean as to do that, I will let someone else do it for me.” He didn’t know why but the conversation was kinda funny, both of them in their beds talking at the phone. He never had a real relationship in high school, he was too shy and he felt too dirty, like he could dirty anyone he could be with, but he was sure it was the same feeling.

“No cook, that is not good, if I come, will YOU cook me?”

“Will you risk being poisoned?”

“Yes! But you will not do it. You are not a coward.”

“Maybe I am not, if I accepted going out with you.”

“Thank you Sanji!” Fuck his voice saying his name was so sweet and hot at the same time, he almost stopped breathing.

“What for mossie?” 

“For giving me a chance.”

“Ha, ha, ha. You pulled my leg but I don’t think you have to thank me for anything. Do you know what you want to do on the first day?”

“Yeah, it’s already planned.”

“Hmmm you move fast.”

“Not fast enough! I wish I could see you now. Or better to be with you. I kinda liked sleeping with you!”

“Shut up, I’m a heavy sleeper, you can’t like sleeping with me.”

“Well, I liked it.” 

“Why are you doing this Zoro?” his voice was almost asleep and you could hear that he was trying hard not to.

“I am not telling you. But I will tell you again, I like you, I like how the color of your eyes changes at the same time as your emotions, I like your pervert, sexy mouth, …” and he never got to answer his thoughts because he heard a little snore at the end of the line. Zoro smiled and closed the conversation, letting the man sleep. He needed it more than anything. He hopped he would not have nightmares.

 

Sanji felt something different. He entered the nightmare as always, the moment his brothers started doing their deeds with him, but he was not small anymore. He got rid of the three kids that tried hurting him and ran. He ran as fast as he could, anywhere. He got to his apartment and Zoro was waiting for him.   
Something was strange, so strange! He looked up at the green haired man and he smiled. It was so good to be there, in those arms. He closed his eyes and opened them with the speed of light because he was being kissed, nothing too crazy, just a touch of lips. He wanted to ask what was happening or why was he doing that but he couldn’t because he was lifted and put into the bed with all the care in the world. Those lips closed around his again and pressed little kisses and he let them, responding. They were smooth and hot, as if demanding to be liked and bitten. But no, Sanji couldn’t, he had to ask why. He opened his mouth to ask but couldn’t because Zoro licked the roof of his mouth and he forgot what he wanted to ask. His tongue was caressed with Zoro’s tongue and he felt hot, so hot. He couldn’t help it and sucked, he sucked that hot, wet tongue and heard a little growl from Zoro’s throat. He liked that sound so he did it again, with a little bit more force. The sound was really manly and sensual. He detached himself just a second, before he could feast on those lips, he had to know what would they taste like. He licked, he bit and sucked, until they were bruised and he was very content with his work. Zoro let him play, but when he thought things couldn’t get hotter he was pressed on the pillow and engulfed in a kiss like a fight, strong, demanding, and breathtaking. He had no time to think, no air to breathe, just a war of mouths, teeth and tongues, and it was hot, it was like Zoro knew all he liked, because when they separated for air his face got caught between two big palms, and all his pace was kissed, his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, and then they were kissing again. He felt Zoro’s arms detach from his face and touch him through his shirt. First there were just fingers up and down on his torso, little touches that almost tickled. Sanji got his hands in Zoro’s face, he felt too hot, too good and he didn’t want it to end. Zoro was putting a bit more force in his touch, his fingers opening his shirt button by button. Sanji got the other man’s T-shirt up and threw it away. He felt the heat that was emanating from their both skin and wanted so much more, not just touches, he scratched the other’s chest and felt those perfect muscles under his palms. Zoro kissed his ear, biting his earlobe, sucked his throat and bit his chest, and Sanji could do nothing but watch and feel that sensual mouth that was getting lower and lower. The cook never wanted to tell anyone that he had sensitive nipples but when Zoro licked them easily a full power shock passed through him. The man above smiled deviously and bit them, and then sucked again. When they were puffy from biting and sucking, and Sanji was almost moaning, he got his pants and underwear down. Sanji has so hard that it almost hurt. He wanted to be fucked so bad, he wanted to release and Zoro pushed all the right buttons. He tried to hurry things up but Zoro took his hands in his and blocked him. He looked him in his eyes and trailed with his mouth and tongue down, little by little. The image was so hot that Sanji really moaned. He was being eaten alive and he wanted more, more of that hot mouth and tongue, and he wanted it now. Zoro was kissing his belly button but then he lift his head and looked at Sanji’s penis, licking his lips. He was so close to ejaculation all he need was a swipe, a suck, anything and he would be there. Zoro opened his mouth and …  
BIP BIP BIP BIP … His fucking alarm clock rang. He never needed a cigarette more in his life.


	12. I miau you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the dates begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to write a lot more but ... oh well I have a lot of ideas

“Here’s the sick eggplant!”

“Shut up crazy old man!”

“Yeah, yeah, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine!”

“You don’t seem fine to me! You smell like … you smocked!?”

“So what? I needed my cigs!”

“But I thought you’ll not smoke anymore.”

“As if. Let me do my job! I can bet Patty and Carne didn’t do their job when I was not around. Do you even have clients anymore?”

“We have plenty so get to it!”  
Even though their words were harsh they both knew they meant well. Zeff was a great step dad and he loved his son a lot! He was really happy when he smelled smoke from his son’s clothes. It meant things started to get better again. Why, he didn’t know but whatever it was he was thankful for it. 

At the same time Sanji was itchy as fuck. His head was filled with Zoro and he didn’t know what to do. The dream had woken up something in him that was scaring the living shit out of him, lust. He didn’t do lust. Yeah he craved for love but lust? He always knew he was bi cause he loved women but looked at men also, but he just adored women for their beauty and men for their strength. He was, for anybody who knew him, an extrovert, laughing, going to parties but never taking anyone home. He had some relationships with both woman and men but he kept the sex at bay. HE knew it was the reason everyone dumped him in the end but he could do nothing he never sensed such a strong need of it. Ace was the first who he couldn’t say no and he realized he liked sex a little but he didn’t crave it. So what the fuck was happening now? Dreaming of having sex with the marimo, and almost ejaculating in his underwear? What??? No, no, no, it could not happen. Maybe he didn’t even think about Sanji like that. Or maybe he did. He really didn’t know but the biggest problem was himself. What was wrong with him? He kept thinking about it the whole morning and everyone who tried to talk with him saw that he was not paying any attention to any of them but the food in front of him and his thoughts. 

“Oi, you spacey motherfucker someone wants to talk to you. Table 5.”

“Not now Carne, I’m in no mood.”

“Eggplant, I don’t care in what mood you are when someone comes at the Baratie asking for Sanji you go and see who it is!” His father was really starting to get on his nerves.

“But …”

“No buts eggplant. Go!”

“Fine , fine.”  
He threw his cook hat off and tried to mimic a smile. But the moment he got out and saw a green head at table 5 he first felt like his blood was sucked of his body entirely and then like all was coming again in but just his face and his front. He had luck with the apron. Trying to get a hold of himself, thank God Zoro was sitting with his back on him and didn’t see anything from his turmoil, he got closer to his …. What was Zoro? A friend? Someone he knew? Gah it didn’t matter now.”

“You called for me dear customer?”

“Hey dartboard brow!”

“What the fuck asshole plant?”

“Did you miss me?” Zoro was looking at him, smiling and it was such a pleasant view to watch. And then all his body remembered the dream and got hard, really, really hard. 

“Oi Sanji, is something wrong?”

“No mosshead, nothing is wrong. Now tell me what do you want to eat?”

“Will you cook for me?”

“If you want to, or you could ask for someone else. We have other good cooks here.” He came asking for him but who knew maybe he just wanted to ask him for someone better, like his father.

“Cook, look at me!” The men’s eyes were so many nuances of green and maybe a little bit of gold. They were deep and calm, and kind. He never knew that eyes could be warm and kind, but Zoro’s were. 

“What is it Mr. Plant?”

“I want to put you to a test.”

“Oh?”

“I want Japanese food. Can you do it?”

“I can but not now, the restaurant doesn’t serve Japanese food.”

“So you can’t. Come on cook I thought you were better than that. You say no to a challenge?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, you … you … moron. Are your ears stuffed with plant life also? I said I can but …”

“Then show it to me!”

“Ahhhh! You ….”

“Eggplant? You are disturbing the guests.”

“Not you too! I will make this asshole eat his word!” and left to the kitchen.  
He was so mad! If he wanted something from the restaurant he should look at the menu and order it not make a special order. He was mumbling and thinking what to do when Carne tried to make a bad joke on him. He took his knife and replaced it with a fish. All the kitchen was smiling, wanting to witness the blonde’s expression. Wanting to cut onions, he grabbed the fish and fried to cut. He looked at the fish and all his good mood was over. Carne was already tear laughing and he realized that he was the one who tricked him. 

“Your face!!!!!! It was so funny!”

He knew that he was not allowed to fight in the kitchen or to waste food so he did a little bit of both. He took the fish by his tail and slapped his face, hard! 

Now everyone else was laughing and even Sanji was smiling a little seeing the line that crossed the cook’s face. 

“Next time you do something like that I want be so merciful. Now get to work you hoard of hyenas. People are hungry!”

“I will kill you, you bastard!”  
But Sanji was already in his world mumbling again. The chef turned his back and smiled. They were all a little bit concerned because of the guy. The fact that he started kicking and smoking again was definitely a good sign. They all hated to see him all depressed and upset, all fake smiles and forced laughs, after all they were like a family in there.

Meanwhile, after Sanji left for the kitchen, Jeff was staring at Zoro, so Zoro stared back. 

“What?”

“I don’t know what you did, or what you said, or ….”

Zoro looked at him expecting to finish his sentence. But it never came, the man was again looking at him and nothing. 

“Look I didn’t want to bother you and your customers but …”

“If they felt bothered they could leave. I have another problem with you.”  
He thought the man was mad for the ruckus but looking closer the man was sad. His eyes were almost teary. What the fuck did he do? He didn’t know what to think any more. So he just shut up and listened. 

“Are you the one who took care of him this weekend?”

“Yes, I am! He was very cold and someone had to take care of him.”

“Hm! If you hurt him also I will be the one who’ll break your bones. But you made him a little bit more normal again so thank you for that. He will come with your special prepared food and you will like it!”

“I am sure I will. Anyway, you will see me often around, so it was a pleasure to meet you …”

“Zeff. The name’s Zeff. And you pineapple head?”

“Zoro.”

“Stupid name.” Turned his back and walked to the kitchen. 

Zoro didn’t know if he should laugh or be angry. Like father like son indeed. He then smiled and waited, opened his phone and prepared to be bored, maybe even take a nap until his food came but he didn’t even finish his thought that Sanji walked outside of the kitchen and got to his table with a plate of six onigiri with different fillings and what seemed to be a cup of hot sake. He was drooling and his mouth was officially shut. He looked at Sanji but the man was already leaving. 

“Aren’t you going to join me?”

“I did your special request, I have others to feed you greedy plant.”

“Oh, okay!”  
Sanji looked back, because he almost didn’t recognize the voice because of the disappointment. He was indeed eating like a starved man and he looked like he liked it but he was in deep thought. Why? Because of him? But they will be spending all day tomorrow so what’s his deal? It didn’t go well with him.  
“After you finish, tell the waiter to announce me and come in the back. I will have my cigarette break, ok?”

“Yeah, sure!”  
He didn’t want to sound so happy but he so wished that he could talk to the man a little more. And the food was the best food he ate in a while. Maybe even the best food ever. 

Heading to the kitchen, Sanji’s face was all red, he got back to work waiting. He never did that. Never! Not with Usopp and Luffy, even though in the past they came quite often and asked him to join them, not with beautiful women that tried to steal a kiss or maybe more, not with Ace, even though he tried just once. So why was he doing it with the marimo? Work was work and that’s it! He was not allowed to combine it with anything else. He was mad. 

“Sanji?”

“Yes Vivi, everything ok?”

“I don’t know. A customer just paid and told me to announce you …?”

“Oh yes, it’s ok. I will take my break now. Going in the back to smoke. “  
What shocked the girl was not that he went smoking but the fact that he left smiling. He was just a temporary waitress but since she came to work there until now he never saw the man really smiling. Yeah forced, actor like smiles, those she saw plenty but really smiling? Never!  
The back was an open yard with some chairs and tables for employees to eat or smoke. He went and opened the little gate that lead to the street and there he was, the green marimo. 

“Hey leafy, in here.”

“What did you say shit cook?”

“Who are you calling a shit cook when you licked the plate clean?”

“You will have to cook it again if you want me to believe you that you did it.”

“You want it tomorrow?”

“Neah, tomorrow you will have fun.”

“I have fun when I cook. And what are we doing tomorrow?”

“I will kidnap you. I will drag you to a dark forest and kill you with my swords and then feed you to the wolfs.” 

“What the fuck man? Creepy much?”

“I told you it was a surprise so why do you keep asking?”

“Fine, fine!”

They talked for a little while more and then Zoro left him to his work. It was a busy night so he got home late and tired, but happy. There was no particular reason, he was just felling lighter, more like himself. He prepared a bath and looked at the clock, 11:30 PM. Zoro tried to call him around 8 but he was too busy to answer. So he was wondering if he should call now or not. He got in the bath, lavender smelling and oily, when his phone called.

“Hey Mossy!”

“How was work today?”

“Hard, but pleasant. I wanted to call but thought it was too late.”

“Neah. You could have called. Tomorrow at 8 I will come to get you so be prepared. No eating or drinking coffee. Stay in bed until 7 and get some rest.”

“Until 7? I usually wake up at 5.”

“Yeah I know but tomorrow you will try to get some rest, ok? I don’t want to nanny you again.”

“Who the fuck put you to help me? I didn’t!”

“Yeah, yeah, tomorrow at 8 I will be in the front of your door blondie. Night!”

“Good night!”

Feeling relaxed and refreshed Sanji got out of the bath and in bed he went. He wondered what kind of night would he have, nightmares or erotic. It didn’t matter, he was tired again. He didn’t even need to put his alarm because 8 was late for him.  
Closing his eyes, he wondered what they will do tomorrow and if maybe they could not kill each other. Oh, but he was so curious about the men’s strength. He wanted to get better again so he could fight him for real. Huh, that was a nice thought, getting his strength back. 

He felt asleep soon after and really got to sleep a few hours without dreaming but then Zoro appeared in his head again, powerful, all muscles and naked lean body, ready to devour him. They kissed and touched, but then Zoro looked at him with his big green eyes and he woke up. He was hard. With a grunt he looked at the clock and it was 06:30. He had enough time and he really wanted to stay in the bed but he knew he was not getting rid of his erection if he just stood in bed, so he did something he missed doing, he started touching himself. He closed his eyes, imagining Zoro’s big hands, full mouth and hot tongue. He touched his neck with slim fingers, and then scratched a little, fingertips on his chest, it was actually good. He just imagined how Zoro’s mouth would cover his and just touch him. Because of the images from his head his nipples were already a little bit hard, so it was easy to touch and then squeeze them slightly. It was good, his mouth opened and from it were getting small sounds out. Nails scratching his belly and fingers getting closer to the almost painful-hard penis, he was ready to explode. He didn’t need much, he was too close. He imagined Zoro’s mouth on him with slowly stroking himself. God, it was good! He was moaning hard and felt his need pushing down his belly. His moves were hurried, his imagination going wild, almost there. He knew what he had to do but he didn’t want to, he really didn’t want to but he knew his orgasm depended on that, so while furiously stroking his penis with a hand, he went with the other downwards, inserting one finger in himself. Just a few seconds and he knew he will be done so in his head Zoro was keeping his hands with one hand, kissing him senseless, with the other hand masturbating him and fucking him in the same time. It was too much, way too much, so with a powerful scream and his spine lifted from the bed he released his semen. He was dirty from neck to stomach, but he was better than ever. 

After finishing a shower and choosing his clothes for the day, black jeans and a light blue shirt in was closing to 07:45. Just a little bit and Zoro would be there. His thoughts were positive, the day was sunny and there was nothing that could bother him today. He knew that he won’t be with Zoro in a sexual way, that there were just his thoughts filled with want and need, but he will have a good time. Why not? 

At 8 o’clock Zoro knocked on the door. He looked good, casual and emanated a positive vibe. 

“Hey curly, ready to go?”

“Mornin’ Marimo! So where are we going?”

“You will see.” He said while smiling.

Sanji looked good. He saw a smile on his face and Zoro could jump and hi5 himself. They were going to have a great day and nothing could stop him. The taxi was still waiting downstairs. They got in and Zoro said the address of the first place that they were going to. While waiting he asked Sanji about his workday and the man started telling him a story about a client that tried to hit at a woman. He didn’t listen so much but he looked at him. Sanji had his blue eyes almost shining, his checks were a little rosy and he talked normal, like it was the biggest lie that a few days ago he was crying and screaming. Zoro was so happy. 

“Gentlemen, we are here.”

“Thank you so much sir.”

“So, where are we?” 

“I thought we should start with a coffee and a sandwich. Maybe a little surprise.”

“Surprise?”

“You will see.”

The café they entered was on the small size, with old furniture and a disorganized style. He wondered why Zoro would bring him here when he saw them. There were cats and kittens everywhere!”

“Oh my God aren’t you precious!”  
His eyes got really big and his voice got a little higher. He was all over the place petting, talking and even miauing. 

Zoro kept himself from doing a little dance. Sanji liked cats. It was a little bit of a bet that could have ruined the morning but it was ok. He sat at a table close to the window and watched Sanji’s weird dance from cat to cat to give them a pat. They loved his attention. 

“Welcome to café Miau. How may I help you?”

“Curly, do you trust me?”

The blonde looked at him and without thinking said yes.  
“Ok. Two house’s coffees with a pot of milk and two Good Morning Sandwiches, please”

“Right away Sir.”

“Thank you very much!” said Sanji while trying to befriend himself with a big, white, fluffy cat. She was not so friendly so she was looking at him suspiciously.  
“Zoro, what is a Good Morning Sandwich?”

“You said you trusted me, curly. Let them come to you.”

“Huh?”

“If you come and stay at the table the ones that want to be petted and loved will come at you.”  
As if wanting to demonstrate what Zoro said was true, a big male cat came and sat in his lap, already purring.  
“Well hello to you too Narcis.” 

“It’s not your first time here, isn’t it?”  
Sanji sat and looked at the purring cat. He was all black with green eyes, his fur long and fluffy and he behaved like he was a king or an emperor, al gracious and strong.  
“He is beautiful! But how do you know his name is Narcis?”

“He is mostly the one that breaks things around. But he never, ever broke a mirror. He likes to watch himself so the owners named him Narcis.”

“Oh!”  
Not paying attention to anything else he was a little bit took by surprise when he felt something jumping in his lap.  
“Oh, why hello there! I thought you don’t want to be friends with me.”

“She is Bella, Narcis’ usual partner. The little one’s from the basket in the corner are theirs.”

“Oh.”  
Sanji tried to pet her but he first tried to get his hands away and then bit him.  
“Hey!”

“Ha, ha, ha!”

“Why are you laughing? She bit me!”

“Yeah. She’s his partner so she is a little queen. She lets someone pet her when she wants.”

“Huh. How did you found this place?”

“Before I left for training in Japan I had some friends around, but I once got sidetracked and ended up here. I come here from time to time, when I want to just forget everything else.”

“Your order sirs.”

In front of Sanji there was a coffee and a plate with a fresh made sandwich. Sanji appreciated the freshness but thought with horror that he could definitely not eat so much! It was a tower sandwich with many layers, it had ham, cheese, salad, tomato, cucumber, radish, at least two layers of each.  
“Zoro, this is too much! I can’t eat so much in the morning!”

“And that’s why you are so slender. You need to eat a lot more than you are doing now. We have time, so we shall stay here until you finish.”

“But…” He couldn’t finish his words because Bella began to play with his hand. He was absorbed by the action, got the coffee with the other hand to take a sip and stopped. God it was good, flavored and strong! He couldn’t help a little happy sigh getting out of him.  
“Thank you!”

“For what cook?”

“I always loved animals, all kinds of them, but I could never keep one, I don’t have time. So to be able to play with this beautiful one is very nice. Also the coffee is great and the fact that the sandwich is made now is even better. So … thank you!”

“It is my pleasure. Now come on, eat!”

“Bossy.” Sanji said but actually started eating.

Meanwhile Narcis got comfy in Zoro’s lap, turning his belly up to be rubbed. Zoro laughed a little while playing with the big cat and talking with him. It was a sight to be admired by Sanji. The man looked fierce, all muscles and green hair, but his sensible side was so wow that Sanji couldn’t get enough. 

Feeling like he was watched Zorro looked up and smiled at Sanji. The blonde blushed and took a bite from his sandwich while Bella was still playing with a button from his shirt. He could tell he was better, not fully rested but better.  
Not thinking too much he asked “How is your sleep?” The strangest thing happened then because Sanji turned from pale to tomato in seconds.  
“Hey, are you ok?”

“Yeah I am ok, why shouldn’t I be?”

Zoro leant over the table and touched his face, feeling the heat emanating from the blonde.  
“If you are not feeling good maybe we should head home.”

“What the fuck Marimo. I am fine, I am having a nice time, don’t ruin it!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. Now tell me do the kittens have names?”

“Actually I don’t know. Maybe we should ask.”

“Neah, it’s ok. You think the parents will get mad if I go see them?”

“I will get them to you, you finish the sandwich already. I finished mine ages ago. “

After finishing the meal and the coffee they took the basket and under the careful watch of Bella and Narcis, the grown up’s behaved like children and played with the kitties.  
“Look at this one is all black and has white socks for feet. How cute!”

“Have you seen the white one?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Look at the nose.”

“Huh? Oh my God, that’s a black heart on it’s nose! But it’s all pure white!”

“Yeah, they are kinda adorable.”

“Can I get you anything else?” came a voice from the door. 

“Oh beautiful one we are thankful for your attention.”

Zoro looked mad but said nothing about Sanji’s gushing.  
“May we have the bill, please?”

“Of course, be right back.”

“Are we in a hurry?”

“Not hurry but we still have a few places to visit.”

“I wanted to ask you earlier, why is this place deserted right now? It’s almost 12.”

“Yeah this place is full from 3 – 4 in the afternoon. That’s why I like to come in the morning. It’s like my own personal secret.”

“And you shared it with me. Why?”

“It was like a little bet with myself. I didn’t know if you liked animals or cats so I just tried.”

“I am glad you did.”  
Sanji smiled and Zoro seemed pleased. It was really a wonderful morning.  
The bill came and Zoro snatched it from the table. Sanji wanted to pay half but Zoro said that this 10 days were his dates so he will pay. Sanji was mad but he could say nothing because he did the same when he got ladies out to dinner. But he was not a lady, god dammit! A little bit forced he asked  
“So where to now?”

“Hmmmm, just somewhere.”

“Come on mosshead! Share!”

“Nope, but you will like it.”  
They got the cab again and Zoro gave the guy directions.

“I should have taken my car mosshead and we would have saved some money.”

“Relax cook, all is fine. I asked you to these dates so you would relax not strain yourself.”

“I wouldn’t have. I like to drive.”

“Maybe another time. We are here.”


	13. Because everything good must have an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of food names, and places names, I know I know but if you want you could search them on the internet ^^.   
> I know it lasted a while but I tried to write for the Zosan month also, "Saturday evening cooking show" it's almost ready so I am a little proud of myself. I hope you are too.   
> Here it goes, have fun reading!

“Hmmm… Carturesti Verona. What is here? The building is really nice!”  
“How about we enter and you will see.”  
Entering the big white building, Sanji couldn’t keep his mouth shut from amazement. It was a bookshop, the largest one he ever saw, it had three floors up and a basement full of books, cds, disks tea related, toys etc.   
“Oh my God, Zoro!”  
“Can I understand from that statement that you like it?”  
“Yes, a lot! But … why?”  
“Why what cook?”  
“How did you know?”   
“A wild guess, maybe, and I also know that a child wants to live in a perfect world so if he doesn’t have it in real life he tries somewhere else. And it seems I was right. I have to show you something.”  
“What? No let me look!”  
“Come cook it’s a surprise.”  
Zoro took his hand and Sanji almost forgot where he was. The gesture was sweet, the hand was not squeezing but not letting go. They stopped and Zoro was smiling. Sanji lifted his head and felt his face going aflame. It was the cooking corner, the cooking books were colorful and vivid, there were some tools and accessories. He turned to Zoro, smiled with his whole face and couldn’t help it any more, he embraced the swords man.   
“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”  
“You are welcome cook. Go and play!”  
Letting him from his arms, Sanji flipped him and went to see what was new. He had cooking books at home, a lot of them, but they were old, treasures, strict.   
At the same time Zoro patted himself on the back for another good idea. Sanji was like a kid on Christmas morning, looking at all the goods, trying very hard to choose. He wondered when was the last time the cook took time for himself, when was the last time he was happy with what he was doing, the last time he felt good. IT didn’t matter, Zoro was about to change things.   
After maybe half an hour Sanji remembered he was with someone and felt bad for being so egocentric.  
“Sorry!”  
“What for?”  
Zoro was really confused. Till a second ago the blond was so happy and exuberant and he really enjoyed looking at him, and now it seemed like he fell in the barrel of melancholy.   
“It’s just that I’m with you on a date right? And here I am doing stuff by myself. For fuck sake I am not like that, I am a perfect gentleman.”  
“No, you were a shitty cook that was happy, I want that you back.”  
“Fuck you moss head!”  
“There you were!”  
“And I really like to look at you having fun by yourself.”  
Zoro wiggled his eyebrows so to accentuate the innuendo. Sanji got from white to red in seconds realizing what Zoro was implying.   
“You asshole!”  
Zoro was laughing hard, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes.   
“Hold your horses cook, you had it coming.”   
“Ah you are so infuriating!”  
“I know. Did you decide?”  
“What?”  
“On a book, or a tool or something.”  
“Not quite.”  
He looked at all of them a little bit sad. Zoro got really close and put his hand on his back.   
“How about this?”  
It was a wooden smiling spoon, with eyes and mouth.  
“It’s yellow. It reminds me of you.”  
“Yeah you are really getting on my nerves.”  
“Come on cook do you like it or not?”  
“I suppose it’s not bad.”  
“Ok, it’s yours.”  
“But …”  
“No buts I’m buying it for you, and that’s final. Won’t you buy any cooking book? Come on I know you want to, look at them all alone and unloved.”  
“I really like this one, I think I will take it.”  
It was a seafood recipe book. Zoro smiled lightly. He was so waiting forward to the tasting. Hmmm… waiting forward? Was it not too fast? Nope, Zoro knew that once he had his had in something he was there body and soul. He liked the blond a lot and he wanted to make him happy so he will use every trick in the book to lure him. He was a little hungry so he pushed the blond in the direction of the cashiers.   
“Let’s go and pay and then we can go eat.”  
“What? No!”  
“You want to look more?”  
“How about you? You waited for me to look so you had no time for yourself. Show me something that you like!”  
Zoro’s smile was so bright that Sanji was for a few seconds in awe. That smile wormed his insides.  
“Ok cook, let me show you my secret place.”  
They got upstairs on a corner with pillows and comics, and some strange comics.   
“What are these?”  
“You don’t know? These are mangas, japanese comics. Never seen one?”  
“No. So teach me master.”  
Sanji was smiling and Zoro chuckled.  
“How about you say teach me sensei?”  
“Sensei?”  
“Master in japanese.”   
Zoro was laughing looking at Sanji trying to say the word.  
“OK look here, first of all you read mangas from left to right.”  
“That’s weird. What do you recommend sensei?”  
“Hahaha well I don’t know them all but here are my favorites. “One punch man” is about a guy that eliminates his enemies with just one punch. Silly but nice.”  
“Neanderthal. Next?”  
“Hmmmm … Oh yes here, “One piece”! Adventure, a strong, awesome swordsman, an annoying cook, an overpowered child captain, he’s made of rubber, a female assassin that can grow more limbs archaeologist, a witch, thief navigator, an adorable, doctor reindeer, a big-nosed, scaredy cat, liar sling shooter, a big mouthed, pervert, robot mechanic, and a perverted, skeleton musician.”  
“That sounds crazy but awesome! But why do I have the impression that the cook is not so bad as you make him appear?”  
“You are wrong, he is a womanizer, pervert that fights with the awesome swordsman all the time.”  
“Aha and how is the so mighty swordsman? What does he do?”  
“He has an awesome fighting style.”  
“And when he does not fight?”  
“Aaaa… he rests or discovers new places.”  
“With his crew?”  
“Well no, on his own.”  
“So when he is not sleeping, he is getting lost?”  
“No, not … all the time.”  
Sanji was laughing hard.   
“He seems a lot like you. Ok do you have one more of this favorite sensei?”  
“Yeah, just one. It’s called “Gangsta”. And it’s really awesome! A mutant swordsman and a gigolo fighter, an ex-prostitute and a lot of other really cool characters.”  
“So mutant like Mutant X?”  
“No, not quite. You really have to read it to understand but I really recommend it! IT’s fantasy but you can’t feel it at all…”  
While Zoro was telling him about the manga he was smiling and had a little light in his eyes. He was so glad he could tell someone about his favorite story. Sanji felt warm just looking at enthusiast, he didn’t know when he accepted the man but it felt right, it was a real date and he didn’t feel pressured or tired, not even bored. The man in front of him was just sweet and he felt the need to take his cheek in his hands and just kiss him. As if reading his thoughts Zoro stopped his explanation, looked at him and smiled.   
“What’s the matter blondie, tired already?”  
“Neah, I’m enjoying myself.”  
“I’m glad to hear it. Food?”  
“Yeah, let’s go.”  
Sanji observed that Zoro still had the manga in his hand. Did he forget it?  
“Moss head, are you going to buy the book?”  
“Yeah, this one and the last are the only one I don’t already have.”  
“Oh, you have the whole series?”  
“Yeah and while I’m at home not doing anything restraining as the doc said I could read some more.”  
Sanji thought that he now knew a good idea for the mossy’s gift for his birthday. What? But …? He didn’t know when it was or if he would still talk to him or ten dates and that’s it or … His confusion and scarce must show on his face because Zoro stopped and looked right in his eyes.   
“What is it now cook? Are you tired? Are you still not feeling good?”  
“No, no, let’s go. I’m just hungry.”  
Zoro insisted on paying everything again and even though Sanji yelled and made a scene Zoro didn’t bulge.   
“Are we taking a taxi again?”  
“Well if you are not tired I’d prefer we walk. It’s close by.”  
“Ok then, where to?”  
Not looking at Zoro he turned to walk when again he felt his hand being held. He turned around and looked at the green haired man, a little in shock. He thought last time was a mistake but now, looking at the hands united and the man in front of him, he understood it really was not.  
Zoro read all the scare from the blonds eyes, all the amazement and scare but said nothing. He wanted to hold his hand, he wanted to feel him close but would do it just if Sanji would allow, his hand was not holding tight, so the cook would realize it was his decision.   
Sanji looked at Zoro questioning, but when Zoro said nothing, just looked at him and smiled, he knew he made his mind.   
“So are we going to eat or do I have to take out my phone on GPs mode?”  
Jokes would suffice, not affirming that he wanted to be held but not denying. Zoro would have to work with it.   
“Hahaha cook, very funny.”   
Sarcasm could he heard from the man’s voice but no malice.   
Walking for a short period of time he felt people’s eyes on them and he got scared, he wanted to let the hand go because he knew they would be judged, he knew the words that were thrown behind their backs. Trying to release the other’s hand he was more than amazed when Zoro turned from that in a more intimate gesture, he interlined their fingers in a strong, reassuring grip. Sanji felt butterflies in his stomach, trying very hard to be released. He had no choice but to smile and not care anymore, because Zoro didn’t.   
They ended at a restaurant named Yuki, a japanese restaurant it seemed. The room was little, with wooden chairs and tables, it looked picturesque with some simple patterned paintings and a little bookshelf in a corner. It was not what he was used for but after Miau he tried to see why had Zoro chosen this place. They looked at the menu and they had many dishes that he liked. But what diid Zoro like?  
“Hey, mosshead?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“What’s your favorite?”  
“Hmmm …. Here I like to eat IKA NO TATSUTA-AGE or IKA POPPO YAKI, and they go really well with WAFU UDON salad and sake.”  
“You come here often?”  
“When I have the time.”  
“OK but what is your favorite ?”  
“Hmmm, not here, but at Argentine and Yoshi they serve sashimi.”  
“Oh, fresh uncooked fish, no?”  
“Yeah, give me those with onigiri and sake and you make me a happy man.”  
“Good to know.”  
Sanji was smiling because Zoro was smiling. The atmosphere was really relaxing, with soft undertone japanese sounds.   
“How about you cook?”  
“What about me?”  
“What’s your favorite food?”  
“I like sea food a lot, I don’t know if I can choose, but if I cook without thinking at anything I always do spicy seafood pasta.”  
“What do you mean without thinking?”  
“Like if you’d cover my eyes I could do it.”  
“Hmmm a little bit like me and swords fighting. I’d like to see you do it. Blindfolded.”  
“Then you have to show me how you fight. Also blindfolded.”  
“It’s a deal. How about next date?”  
“Well yeah sure. But where could we go?”  
“My place, I have a practice room and a kitchen. And maybe we will find some blindfolds today?”  
“Yeah, sure!”  
Sanji then thought at how excited he was to do it, to brag with his cooking and see the other man with a sword, or two, and … blindfolds. He got really red. Oh God what was he thinking? The man didn’t want him, it was just for practice. He shouldn’t think of anything else with blindfolds.  
“Sanji!”  
“What?”  
“Your order?”  
He just realized that a waiter came to take their order and he was too engulfed in his thoughts to acknowledge him.   
“Oh yeah, let’s try that IKA NO TATSUTA-AGE with WAFU UDON salad and I think I will have a black tea please.”  
“Same, just that I will have a cup of sake please.”  
“Yes sirs, and for desert?”  
“No, nothing for me. Sanji?”  
“For me either.”  
“Your beverages will come right away.”  
“Thank you!”  
After eating and drinking they got out.  
“You were right, the food here was great, thank you mossy! I had a great time and the music was unique.”  
“Yeah I like the music here also, something it is soothing that you can imagine geishas dancing but other time it’s so energetic that you can almost see samurais fighting.”  
“Yeah, I know what you mean.”  
“Does Baratie has a specific?”  
“Yeah, it’s French cuisine.”  
“And your place?”  
Sanji was confused. His home had no specific.  
“What place?”  
“Well, you’re cooking last day was really good even if it was not you main type of food, I was asking what you want to do to your restaurant.”  
“Maybe one day I will think seriously at it but now? Neah, I have to help my old man, I have to repay him for all that he did for me.”   
“Correct me if I’m wrong but wouldn’t his biggest joy be seeing you having you something of your own?”  
Sanji knew the man was right but the marimo had no idea how he felt.   
“What the fuck do you know moss head? My old man needs me and I couldn’t even if I wanted to. No one knows me so I would have no clientele.”  
“I beg to differ dumbass.”  
“What?”  
“When I called you out to order, after you left for the kitchen, I heard a lot of people talking and whispering. They all knew you and guess what, I can bet that some of them were there for your cooking only.”  
Sanji was looking at him dumb folded, he never listened to what customers were saying because he could not, he was in the kitchen always and he only got out when people asked for him not to be prided but because he meant not to be rude. But people knowing him? And his food? How? No, the marimo must be wrong.  
Seeing as the blonde was deep in his thoughts again, Zoro took his hand and dragged him towards the park. It was a little too early for his night plan so they could stroll for a little. Sanji realized that they were not in front of the restaurant a little too late.   
“Where are we?”  
“I was thinking walking a little in the park, I heard there is a fair around and I want to buy you a scarf.”  
“A scarf? What for?”  
“Next date.”  
Sanji realized he wanted a blindfold and that he was very serious about it.   
“Ok then, let’s see what they got.”  
They walked and looked, admiring all the merchandise and they decided. Zoro looked at a satin marine blue scarf, but then changed his mind and took a marine blue satin tie.   
“A tie?”  
“I saw you like wearing shirts and ties so I think you could use it even after our date.”  
Zoro was smiling and seemed very content with his choice. Sanji’s heart melt. The man was really thinking at him, at what he liked or what he wore, and he was feeling embarrassed because of that. He didn’t deserve all the attention. His eyes turned to a little handmade clothes booth and there he saw a really black scarf. He touched it, the material soft to the touch but when he lifted it to look at the sun, no light was getting through. It was perfect, really expensive but he could afford it and the other man was worth it. Zoro tried to give the money but Sanji thrown a death look at him, and then paid for it.   
Sanji felt his hand stolen again but he just smiled, he was not bothered any more.   
“So how long are you planning to keep me tonight?”  
“We shall see.”  
“Do you wanna go to my place maybe see a movie?”  
The words were out before he thought it. Oh shit what kind of invitation was that? What would Zoro think about it? Would he think badly about him?  
“Not tonight, I’ve got plans, maybe another time.”  
Zoro was vague and Sanji wondered if the other man really didn’t want to be alone with him anymore. He got quiet and a little bit sad. Maybe for Zoro today was an experiment, maybe he was trying to see if he could be with men, or maybe …  
“Sanji, I’m not going anywhere so don’t make that face please! “  
“Whatever!”  
“Come on let’s get a cab.”  
They got in the car and Zoro asked him to tell the driver his address. So Zoro got tired of him already, huh? Well he deserved it, he was acting weird all day and he got blocked in his thoughts a lot so there was no wonder the man got him to his house. But why was he so sad?  
Zoro told the driver to wait in front of the building and Sanji was about to cry. He didn’t want the day to end. He didn’t want to sit all alone in his apartment.   
“Come in curly, hurry!”  
“You damn moss!”  
His sorrow turned into desperation and anger.  
“You damn moss, I understand that you got tired of me already but you don’t have to push me like a cattle, I know my way home so you can leave now.”  
“Huh? What the fuck are you saying there? I told you I have plans for you so you are not going home to stay, we will let the things we bought and leave again, what the fuck curly cue?”  
Sanji’s nervous face turned in wonder. Zoro didn’t tell him all his plans so he could surprise him but he never would have thought that the blonde would take it that bad. But he remembered the negative way of thing the cook had and he realized that he probably took it pretty bad so he tried to explain better.  
“I’m not getting rid of you. I told you that you are mine a whole day and you will stay with me whether you want it or not, you can’t get rid of me so easily.”  
He took both of the blonde’s hands in his, looked right in his eyes and smiled.  
“I had a really good time today, but the night is young and I will not allow you to perish from my sight till at least 12, because I know you will turn into a pumpkin then.”  
“Hey! My shoes are not to be lost!”  
“Glad to hear it. Let’s go!”  
Sanji smiled wide and felt a lot better. He was stupid, he did not think that Zoro’s plans included him, and even more Zoro seemed pretty ecstatic about it.  
Packages carried, door locked again, they got in the taxi and left for the next destination. The stop was a boat like building, with a lion head, or maybe a sun head? Zoro hurried him so he had no time to see what the name of the place was. It was a club, the music was loud, crowded, but the atmosphere was ok. He got startled really badly when four arms snatched him and embracing him, yelling his name. He realized that his friends were the kidnapers, Usopp and Luffy, while falling on his ass in the middle of the club. Zoro was laughing, with tears in his eyes at his misfortune, but helped him get up. He then took his hand dragging him upstairs in the private area. There he found the gang waiting for him, Vivi with Nami, her girlfriend, The beautiful Robin with Franky ( their relationship was unknown and odd ), Boney, Law and Kidd. He felt like it was his surprise party, but it was not his birthday. Everyone started to talk with him, the girls took him to dance, Usopp and Luffy were all over him, saying that they missed him and his food. So why did he felt that something was amiss, like he felt a little cold. His eyes found Zoro outside of the boot talking with Kidd made him feel something bad. But what? If Zoro already got bored of him he wouldn’t have brought him here, and the man’s earlier words rang in his head. So no, it was not that feeling. Then? And it clicked. Sanji was jealous! Fuck already? All it took was one day date and he was possessive with the green haired man? He looked intensely at the man and after a few seconds their look was connected, Zoro’s brow lift in question like state. Sanji looked at him a second before he pushed himself more to the left of the red sofa he was sitting and, patting the space right left open. Zoro got confused for a few seconds but then realized the blonde’s gesture was an invitation and his smile could light the club. He turned his head to Kidd again and Sanji thought he was doomed. The thought of rejection filled his mind for a few seconds, what if the men were making fun of him now? But then Zoro slowly walked to the sofa looking at him intensely. The blonde felt like an herbivore being hunted by a large predator, and it exited him because that meant that Zoro was looking only at him. Yeah, he was gone for good, God the level of possessiveness he felt for the man. He lift his hand and Zoro all but threw himself next to him, approaching his lips to his ear and trying to be heard.  
“Hello cook!”  
“Hello marimo!”  
Of course they had to talk really close so they could hear each other over the loud music, but Zoro’s voice so close to him sounded like a melody itself.   
“How are you feeling?”  
“Fucking great! And by the way, thank you!”  
Zoro looked at him and smiled, then put an arm around his shoulders. He felt the looks of his friends on them but he made no move to remove the hand, it felt good to have it there. 

Zoro was humming with energy and good vibes. Sanji was talking with everyone and seemed so happy, so he decided to keep his distance for a little while. What he didn’t expect was the invitation he got to sit next to the blonde, and it made him so happy that he could do a backflip. They talked and Zoro realized Sanji was a little bit tipsy, but it was not a bad thing. He tried the waters and put his arm around his shoulders. He expected the cook to freeze, to scream at him or to look at him mortified, but the only reaction he got was his cheeks going some shades redder. While talking to him and the rest of the group, the evening’s biggest shock was when the blond got up and gave him his hand.  
“Dance with me!”  
A little bit of uncertainty could be saw in his eyes, the same look he had whenever he wanted something from Zoro and he didn’t know if he would be rejected. Zoro hated the look.  
“Let’s see what you can do cook.”  
They got on the dance floor near Nami and Vivi but the girls were already tired and left quickly after. The rhythm changed, the lights got diffuse and a very explicit song began. Sanji seemed to be electrified, and even though Flo Rida was not one of his favorites, Zoro liked “Low” also. Would it be too soon to get in that kind of a rhythm with the blonde? What he didn’t expect was Sanji already taking the lead, to approach Zoro like a hunting feline. Oh it’s on! Pulling the cook, he pressed their body together and started dancing. He thought that it weird how well they fit together, how in sink they were. Both were shocked, the blonde’s moves were too hot, and the green haired man made them move so lascivious, but they both felt too good to stop.   
Sanji felt hot, hands all over him, hard body behind him, maybe a little too hard, but he couldn’t say a thing because he was as hard. Song finally over he got Zoro’s hand in his and dragged the man to the private boot. He was all sweat and tried to dry his hair a little with his available hand, when Zoro released his hand, in front of the others, lifted the hair from his back and blew on his neck. Not only was it soothing, but it sent shivers down his spine.   
Whistles could be heard from his group and he felt his face redden. He stopped Zoro, but didn’t let go of his hand, instead dragging him again on the sofa next to him. He was still trying to dry his hair, it hot gotten a little bit too long, maybe he should go to the hairdresser these days. Without him noticing, Zoro `got his hands on his hair and tied it. Where did Zoro get something to tie his hair? He felt the material and realized it was the black scarf he bought for the man today. Zoro turned him so they could be face to face.   
“You look good with you hair tied. I liked it a lot when I saw how it looked at the restaurant.”  
Or maybe he will not cut it.  
“A… thanks! Why didn’t you leave the scarf at my place?”  
“I don’t know but I’m glad I didn’t, so please take care of it until I take it back.”  
Zoro then looked at the clock and sighed, 11:50. They definitely had to do this again, it was really nice to have their friends bombing them with questions and discussions. Everybody was expecting them to announce that they were dating but no one asked. Zoro didn’t say a thing because he knew it was too early for Sanji.   
“Princess it’s time to go or else everyone will see you turn into a pumpkin.”  
“Fuck you, moss head! I’m having a good time here.”  
“We will do this again, promise!”  
Sanji’s smile was contagious.   
“Guys, we have to go! Talk to you these days yeah?”  
“No Sanji you can’t go!”  
“We will not let you Sanji!”  
He didn’t want to leave either but he had to be up in 4 hours already so staying more was not an option. He was really grateful that the marimo checked the time because he long forgot to do it. Later he would blame the alcohol and the tiredness and the minimum attention but he let Zoro lift him like a princess and get him out of the private boot. Everyone’s eyes were on the floor in shock. Everyone knew Zoro was a brute, with no sense of delicacy, but the way he behaved with Sanji left everyone thinking. He will have a lot of questions to answer tomorrow.   
“What the fuck moss head, let me down.”  
“I had to be the bad dragon that kidnaps the princess or else you would have stayed more.”  
“I am no princess!”  
“You are right, you’re more beautiful than one.”  
The blonde forgot what he was about to say.

Getting Sanji at home, he took his scarf and manga and got to the door. He turned to say goodbye to the blond but his words got stuck in his throat. Sanji was very close, his eyes were looking at him like he wanted to say something but he couldn’t, like yearning for something. Zoro promised himself that morning that he would not scare Sanji with his touches, but he had taken the blonde’s hand without thinking and he couldn’t stop to embrace him, and these gestures didn’t scare the cook. And then they dances and touched each other, so would this be forbidden?   
Tasting the waters he lifted his hand and caressed Sanji’s cheek. He didn’t know if the reason of the next action was the alcohol or tiredness, but the cook sighed and closed his eyes, letting him move his fingers on his cheek and chin. He opened them a second later, and the yearning was present again. Zoro understood and trying very hard to contain his actions, he closed the gap between them and kissed the other’s lips. Just a small peck, and then he was lifting his head, when he was caught by two slim but muscular arms and kissed hard. His will snapped and gave the blond all he wanted, kissed him hard, sucked his bottom lip, bit his top lip, trying to remember the man’s taste, his hands where in his hair, caressing his head and neck. If he didn’t stop now, we would not stop until he touched all the lean body, until he did not lick every patch of skin, until he did not feel and hear the blond cum hard. And then it happened, he felt the tip of the blonde’s tongue trying to invade his mouth and he knew he could not stop himself any more, only the cook could stop him now. Opening his mouth, they both groaned the moment their tongues touched, because it felt like electricity passed their bodies.   
TINU NINU TINU NINU TINU NINU  
What the fuck??? The ring bell at this hour? Who the fuck could it be? He looked through the peephole and went all white. Before Zoro could ask what’s the matter, a voice was heard behind the door, and by the sound of it, a drunken one.  
“Sanji, babe, it’s me! Open up, I am so upset, I need to see you! Come on Sanji! Don’t let me cry alone at the door, open up!”


	14. Questions with too many answers

Sanji didn’t know what to do. He had a great date with Zoro, the best one in a while, maybe the best one ever, but the voice the man behind the door was making felt like he was hurt, and even though Ace left him, when they were together he was there for him. He had no time to think further because of a harsh voice beside him, a voice that he didn’t recognize and scared the hell out of him.  
“Let him in!”  
Sanji looked at the figure next to him and almost didn’t recognize him. There was no smile on Zoro’s face, his eyes were more like black and he was almost growling.  
“But …”  
“No buts open the door!”  
Sanji didn’t understand a thing anymore, why would Zoro want that he opened the door? Doing exactly as he was told, he had a very drunk Ace fallen in his arms, babbling something and sloppily holding the blond in his arms, not realizing they were not alone. 

The brunette looked up and tried to kiss him but in the next moment he was in the air. In his drunken state he thought he was flying but he woke from his reverie when he felt the floor. Trying to get up and ask Sanji why he did that, he felt the worst pain of his life crossing his body. Crying from the pain he rolled on the floor to see not a blond head but a green one, with a very muscular body and by the look in his eyes very angry. Did he get in the wrong apartment? 

Zoro gave Sanji a look, one that wanted to look like angry but the cook could see better, they were sad and sorrowed.  
“Have a good sleep. I will call you tomorrow, if you won’t answer then I will get the message.” He turned his back to leave, he stopped, looked at Sanji with those eyes again, gave him a peck on the lips and left, closing the door. 

Sanji was left upset and angry, but not at the men but at himself. Ace was still on the floor, holding his crotch and weeping, Zoro left hurt, and he didn’t know what to do. Well, first things first, he helped Ace get up and sit on the couch, and then he got in the kitchen and prepared a coffee for the man. When he returned Ace was crying hard. Did Zoro break something? Should he call the ambulance?  
“Sanji! It hurts!”  
“Is it so bad? Want me to call the ambulance?”  
“No, the ambulance could do nothing!”  
“Ace, they are doctors, they know what to do even in that area.”  
“No Sanji, because it hurts here!”  
The man took his hand and put it on his heart, while looking in his eyes.  
“What the hell happened Ace? Why are you here?”  
“Marco … Marco said that he did not want to have a relationship with me. He said I was too sloppy and slept around and … But Sanji I didn’t do it! I didn’t do it Sanji! Never…! It hurts Sanji, it hurts so bad!”  
Even though it hurt Sanji also, he let the man cry on his shoulder.  
“You can sleep here tonight, we will see what we do tomorrow.”  
“Can I sleep with you?”  
“Stop it, Ace! You love Marco, don’t you?”  
“Sanji…”  
“You love him?”  
“Yes…”  
“Good! Then you will sleep here tonight and tomorrow you will man up and talk to the guy.”  
“I can’t Sanji! I can’t! It hurts too bad!”  
“Yes you can and you will. Now sleep! We will talk tomorrow.”  
“Sanji?”  
“Yes, Ace!”  
“I am sorry! Was the greenie your guy? Did I interrupt something?”  
“No, you didn’t.”  
He said that, but he hurt. He could have lost Zoro. He said he would call but what if he didn’t?  
“Sanji, I’m sorry!”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry too. Now sleep!”  
Going to bed he recalled the day, the kitties, the bookshop, the restaurant, the club and his friends. He looked at the cooking book and the smiling spoon he received from Zoro. The man did everything in his power to make Sanji’s day and what did he do? He screwed up letting his ex in his house again. He was so fucking stupid! Fuck he needed to sleep if he didn’t want to go to work without sleeping, but his head was full of thoughts. He felt a very strong need to call Zoro but the man left so upset a few minutes ago that he didn’t dare. He managed to fall asleep but then he started dreaming. He was in a field of flowers, everything was green and yellow and he was happy and content. He realized that the green was like Zoro’s hair and the yellow like the man’s eyes when he was happy. He lay there and smiled but then a dark cloud appeared and started raining with cats and dogs, thunder and lightning, and God dammit he hated thunders. Out of nowhere the cats from Miau were at his feet and bit his clothes as if they were telling him to follow, but in that direction the rain was the worst. He really didn’t want to go there, but a look at the cats was all it took to know he was going with them. Right in the middle of the storm was a clear area and there was Zoro waiting for him with his hands wide open, smiling. Sanji was wet and shaking but Zoro undressed him, one piece of clothing at a time, took him in his arms and sat on the ground. The cook closed his eyes and let the warmth of the other’s body engulf him, and then the man took his head and kissed him. It was not a sexual dream even though they were both naked and kissed, it was more of a safe dream, one in which his brain gave him the answer he was searching before he felt asleep.  
When the alarm woke him up he was calm and a little bit sad. His dream told him what he desired, what he needed, but Zoro might not want that any more, might not want HIM anymore. The blond sighed and dressed for work wondering what he would do with Ace later, at the moment the man was in his living room, on the couch, snoring hard. 

He got on time at work and started cooking when he was hit hard by Zeff with his peg leg.  
“Hey! What was that for?”  
“You shitty eggplant, your colleagues greeted you, I told you twice that I want red peppers too, not just green ones, and change that face of yours, it’s sour.”  
“Let me be, old man! Morning morons and ladies! I see you can’t do your job well if I don’t salute you. Can’t one be in his own thoughts with you around?”  
“You know what Sanji? Cut a finger!”  
“Shut up Carne and do your job well. That chicken’s going to fly from the grill, so be ready to catch it!”

The rest of the day was quite busy so he had to stay focused. Around noon he was asked at a table and was pleasantly surprised to find Luffy and Usopp at that table.  
“Dude, you were killing the floor last night!”  
“Sanji meat!”  
“Hey guys what are you doing here?”  
“We came to see you. How’s your head? Hangover?”  
“Neah, I didn’t drink that much.”  
“Oh I noticed that your hands were busy, you couldn’t take them from Zoro.”  
“Shut the fuck up!”  
He felt his face all red, he knew his friends would tease him because last’s night dance but he didn’t think that it would happen so fast.  
“I don’t have all day, so order or leave.”  
“Meat Sanji!”  
“Yes Luffy meat, and for you bignose?”  
“Hey! That’s not nice!”  
“Yeah, yeah, your or…”  
His phone buzzed in his pocket and he hoped to be Zoro so bad, that when he saw Zoro’s name he almost did a flip.  
“I’ll be right back.”  
He went outside a light a cigarette while answering.  
“Hey mossy!”  
“Morning!”  
His voice was that of a man that just woke up and it was so sweet.  
“Morning? It is afternoon you lazy shit!”  
“Yeah, rough night yesterday. Or today. Don’t know any more.”  
“What happened?”  
“What …? You really asking …? You know what? Talk to you later!”  
Sanji looked at his beeping phone, shocked. Zoro just closed the call in his nose. What the fuck? And then he started thinking and realizing what he said. He had been so happy to hear the voice of the green hair’s …. What was he? They weren’t boyfriends, but not just a friend either. He didn’t know anymore, but he was so happy to hear his voice that he forgot the furry the man had last night. He screwed it up and this time it seemed that he did it bad. He felt empty inside. 

 

Zoro closed the call, angry. The nerve the blond had was immeasurable. Yesterday was good, they did all he had planned and Sanji was reacting well. He was caught in his thoughts a lot but maybe it was not a bad thing. The night has been really good, Sanji was more and more daring. Then he got him home and kissed him and God dammit it was all he had imagined and wanted. And then the asshole interrupted them and it took all his will to not beat him to a pulp. But he promised Luffy or Usopp that he would kick his nuts if they ever met, but he tried. He wanted to be the mature one, he wanted to show Sanji that he could keep himself in check, he snapped the moment he saw the raved haired asshole trying to kiss Sanji. He felt really good kicking the man. Sanji was his! But then he realized that no, Sanji was not his and maybe the cook would want his ex back. So before he stormed out of the apartment he left himself a little bit of hope, telling the man that he would call the next day. HE wanted to leave and not think about it, he wanted to not feel that he was losing the blond, he wanted many but he could not leave without feeling the man’s lips for the last time maybe.  
He was too mad to call for a taxi, he needed air and booze so that something would keep him from storming in the apartment and steal Sanji away. His only solution was to leave his feet lead. After half an hour of walking through the city he stumbled upon a small bar. It was loud inside, it was the perfect distraction and whisky was his best friend. He was starting to question himself, why did he obsess over the blond cook? Before going to Japan he had been straight, or at least that was what he thought, he met some girls but none lasted that much, he hated whiny and attention seeking humans. He liked power, he liked a good bickering and fights that were not hurting but entertaining. He met just once a girl that could keep him with her more than a few days, she was powerful and mean, but sweet at the same time but they broke up when she left for a sports scholarship in America. They decided to cut all ties between them. Yeah, Kuina was good. But then he went to Japan to fight and train and something happened, he realized he looked at some fighters with a look that passed the line of just curiosity, and some noticed. The bravest of them all even asked him out and at first he denied with all his being but then … then he changed his mind. He was no coward and if his body told him that there was something there then he would man up and see what it was. He found out he liked both girls and boys, he felt really attracted to powerful men. Ok but what did he see when he saw Sanji? Power? No! He was weak and … broken. Was that it? Surely no. It was the eyes. He saw determination there, he saw a flame that attracted him like a moth. So that was that but where did the possessiveness came from? He tried to not think that maybe Sanji was now celebrating his renewed relationship with Luffys brother having steamy sex. The more he tried to not think the more he drank so when a fight started in the bar he welcomed it. And beat them instead that dick. He got home an hour later and just slept it off.  
When he woke up he felt like hell but the only thing that mattered was his blond. Oh wait not his, but the blond, Sanji, so he called. He was prepared for the call to be rejected or ignored, but after two rings the sweetest voice answered him and teased him because he slept so much. Zoro was just happy, but when the blond asked him what happened like last night was not something he should have thought about, his thoughts returned to his state of angst, anger. Were all his feelings for nothing?  
He will train today. He didn’t care any more of what Chopper said, or what would happen to him. He had a lot of bad energy, angst vibes, bad … something, and he wanted it out. So he started lifting and it felt good. He would try just to calm down and forget. 

Sanji got in the kitchen after taking his friends’ order. Everyone saw from the start that something was not ok again, so they tried to talk with him, joke and yell at him, anything that could work. Nothing did. It was like a black cloud was on top of the guy’s head and it was raining on him. Sanji looked soaked and seemed like he was trying very hard not to cry. Almost the end of the program and nothing changed in the blonde’s mood. He answered his phone for Law, not understanding what he needed at 11 in the night.  
“Sanji-ya, how are you?”  
“Good, almost done with work. What’s up?”  
“Dude we can’t get a hold of your boyfriend.”  
“Zoro is not my boyfriend Kidd.”  
Sanji felt like crying the moment he said it. He really wanted to be his boyfriend.  
“Yeah, yeah and Law is not mine.”  
“We are not together Eustas-ya.”  
“As I was saying do you know about Zoro’s whereabouts? He’s not answering his phone and we made plans.”  
“We talked this afternoon, I believe it was around 3 and he was dizzy. Maybe the marimo is sleeping.”  
As he said that he started worrying. Was Zoro good? He didn’t call back but he imagined he was just upset with him. He had no reason not to answer to his friends.  
“You might be right but Nami called him like two three hours before to make fun of you two and he didn’t answer her either.”  
“Let me try. Call you back.”  
“Eggplant get back in the kitchen, your shift is not over.”  
“I have an emergency old man, Patty and Carne can handle it.”  
He dialed Zoro’s number and let it ring. After three minutes of ringing and no answer he got the chills. Could something happen to the green haired man? It was not just him he didn’t answer, but not his friends either. He tried to think what he could do.  
”Luffy give me Zoro’s house address.”  
“Why don’t you ask him?”  
“He’s not answering his phone for no one and I am worried. Can you please give me the address?”  
“Is he sick? Oh well I’ll send it through a SMS.”  
“I hope he is not, maybe just sleeping but I gotta be sure.”  
“I am glad Sanji.”  
“Why the fuck would you be glad?”  
“Cause you came back. I’ll send you the address. After you find him give me a message, ok?”  
“KK. Oh by the way Luffy have you received any important news today?”  
“No, why?”  
So Ace was still at him. He didn’t want that but he couldn’t kick him out either so he tried his best card.  
“Luffy I forgot something very important at my house, could you maybe go and get it please?”  
“At this hour? But Sanji I have no key to get in. “  
“That’s why I’m sending you, I might have forgot to lock my apartment.”  
“Dude how could you do that? And you remembered now?”  
“I know I know so please could you go check? I’ll owe you one.”  
“Meat!”  
“Yeah, meat.”  
The call ended and he was anxious, wired with worry and sadness and he couldn’t go faster.

 

Kidd looked at the car and sighed. He almost convinced Law to go with him, but then Zoro didn’t show up so they were both waiting.  
“I think it’s safe to say that Zoro won’t come so let’s go.”  
Kidd looked with eyes wide opened at Law. Not wanting the man to change his mind he got in the car and looked at the other again. HE met his eyes and they were both smiling.  
“What’s wrong Eustas-ya?”  
“Nothing’s wrong.”  
Kidd was in love with Law for some time now, and even though they kissed, danced, got to places together and most of the times met at each other’s houses for movies, games and booze, they were not a thing, that’s why Kidd tried really hard to get things move in that direction. So he had an idea for a stroll in the middle of the night, with a small stop at the sea. Law didn’t know about the stop, Kidd just told him he was in the mood for a car ride. Law accepted but insisted on taking Zoro with them. The man agreed when they talk on the phone in the morning, but then he never answered the phone, and Kidd lost all hope. But his mood got better when Law said to go.  
“So where are we going?”  
“Oh, I was thinking South, going as much as I can.”  
“Do you want to challenge yourself?”  
“Something like that.”  
“Hmmmm … So why me?”  
Kidd tried not to blush. He didn’t want to misinterpret the question.”  
“Why you what?”  
“Why did you take me with you? You could have gone with anyone else. ”  
“Good conversation partner.”  
Law chuckled and Kidd patted himself on the back. The doctor was so serious all the time and he seemed on the run always. So when Kidd managed to make him smile, chuckle, relax, laugh, it was like something really good was happening. The man had a dark history, one that he hasn’t heard yet but knew of its existence. The moment he realized he was in love with the man was a dark moment for the doctor and he wanted just to take all his worries away and hold him, protect him and make him happy. Kidd was big, tall, red, unruly hair and eyes too red to be brown. Everyone thought bad things when they saw him and no one believed the big softie he was. But Law accepted him from the first moment and even though he refused to let him in his life as a relationship, he didn’t push him away either, he didn’t push him away when they first kissed, he didn’t push him away after a night of drinking when Kidd said he would stay, took him in his arms and tangled their legs, cuddling to sleep, Law didn’t push him away so he wanted to push a little more in Law’s life, because step by step he would make this man his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this series, "Kick my loneliness away" is about KidLaw's relationship and how they got where they are.


	15. Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry!  
> I do have reasons why I didn't updated such a long time but I will not bore you with them.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Luffy was kind of glad Sanji sent him at his apartment because he was hungry and his friend always had something good in his fridge. Trying the door, it was indeed opened and not locked. Sanji was always careful so why now? Never mind … FOOD! Rumbling through the fridge he heard noises from the dormitory. Was Sanji being robbed? Luffy approached the noise but he heard someone crying. What was happening? He opened the door slowly and almost fainted. In the middle of Sanji’s bed was his bigger brother Ace, who was supposed to be out of the country, with his new friend. Luffy was still upset because of the harm he did to his friend but seeing the man crying his heart out, trembling and hurt made him forget all of it. He approached fast and took his brother in his arms. Ace startled really bad but he saw his brother’s face and calmed immediately. He was crying so hard it broke the little’s brother heart.

“Come home with me Ace. We will talk there, ok?”

“Are you not upset with me?”

“I am and I want you to make me not be any more, so will you explain it to me?”

“I can’t. It hurts, it’s what I deserve but it hurts so much!”

“Come on Ace, we always talk and make things better, don’t we?”

“Yeah, we do. Did Sanji tell you I am here?”

“No, he just asked me to check if he locked his door.”

“Clever. He’s so clever and I did so many bad things to him, and still I came here for him to help me. I am so bad, Luffy, and so alone!”

“You are not alone, you have me.”

“Yeah, I have you. “

“Let’s go home Ace!”

“OK.”

……………………………………………………………..

 

“This is the address Sir.”

“Thank you! Keep the change yoi!”

A tall blond was scanning the area. The passers were looking at him scared, not knowing if it was a mob or not. He had a purple dress shirt, unbuttoned, his chest had a big cross-moon tattoo, he emitted power, danger and cool. He seemed he was looking for something, or maybe someone, but no one looked at him so he could ask. He was getting impatient, the lights of the house were off, he rang but no one answered so the only option was to wait, as long it would take. He had been wrong and jealous, so he has here to make it right, to apologize, anything! But how could he do all that if he didn’t know where he could find the man who stole his thoughts and heart? He was ready to place a note under the door and leave, but then he finally saw them.

“Oh, Ace! Your narcolepsy is worse than ever. Come on big guy, I can’t carry you alone.”  
Luffy tried to slap his brother awake but it was futile. They were in the middle of the street and cars kept honking them. All of the sudden his phone started ringing. It was madness. Luffy felt weightless and happy but then realized that Ace was not next to him anymore but in someone else’s arms.

“Who are you?”

“A … Hi, I am Marco yoi. You must be Ace’s brother, Luffy?”

“Why do you know me? Wait just a sec.”

Luffy checked his phone and it seemed like Sanji called him at least a couple of times.

“Sorry Sanji but Ace had an attack again and someone helped me with him and … “

“Luff I have no time right now. Call Choger, Choser, I don’t care his name and tell him to come urgently at Zoro’s home!”

“Is Zoro ok?”

“NOW LUFFY!” 

“OK,OK!” 

Luffy closed the call and called Chopper. Judging by Sanji’s voice, Zoro did a stupid thing again and needed Chopper because he hated the hospitals. He almost forgot about his brother and the pineapple head dude, so he turned to see if Ace was awake already but what he saw made his voice freeze. The dude was holding his brother so tight to his chest, was looking at him like he was the most precious person in the Universe and all he ever wanted was to keep him close. 

“..ffy? LUFFY?”

“Ah yeah, Chopper. How are you?”

“Fine, why are you calling me?”

“Oh, yes! Sanji called me and told me to send you to Zoro’s house. He didn’t tell me why, just that it was urgent.” 

“What? Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! Call a doctor!”

“You are a doctor Chopper. Now go!”

The call got interrupted and Luffy hoped everything will be ok. He loved his friends and hated to see them hurt. And talking about hurt, the boy turned again to find the same scene in front of him.

“You are the one with whom he left?”

“Oh, yeah. I mean … in the beginning I didn’t know he left with me for me, I thought he had problems with the boyfriend, or got in a fight or something and wanted to get away from it yoi. But then we fooled around a little and I didn’t know what to believe anymore and asked him yoi.”

“You speak funny. And what did he tell you?”

“He started crying saying that he is a worthless person that destroyed many people’s lives and he didn’t deserve to be taken in consideration but if I would accept, he would like to be my boyfriend. And that’s the moment I screwed up yoi. We have a common friend, or at least we thought he was our friend. Akainu seemed to have wanted to hook up with Ace, but because he just wanted me, he refused the guy. I didn’t know but it seems that this dude has a big ego so he spread the word that Ace sleeps with whoever offers, and even though I didn’t judge him, it was his decision yoi, I believed it. So when Ace, after a few days, told me he wants me, I thought he wants a hook up yoi, and I don’t do hook ups. So I kinda screw it up big time, because after Ace was gone I looked for him everywhere, at friends and such and one of them let me stay the night and drink my hurts away. Because of that I spilled everything and the dude almost beat me because he knew the whole Akainu story. I knew I had to do something so I begged this dude to help me and he gave me this address. That’s why I’m here yoi.”

………………………………………………………..

After finishing his talk with Luffy, Sanji took to the address the boy sent him. He called on the intercom but no one answered. He waited some minutes at the entrance of the block of flats and when someone got out, he got in. The cook was already questioning the possibility of breaking the door. Getting on the right floor, he knocked but no one answered again. Before trying the door, he stopped and questioned himself why he was doing this, but just for a couple of seconds before realizing it doesn’t matter why and tried the door. It was unlocked and so he could enter the dark apartment. He switched on the lights and breathed a little bit easier because this was really the green’s apartment, swords and sports equipment everywhere, a photo of a very young him and a girl on the bookshelf full of mangas. 

“Zoro? Are you in?”

He didn’t hear anything at first but then a little bit of a sound could be heard from another room. When Sanji entered that room he felt like fainting. Zoro was on the ground, no shirt on and bleeding really bad from his scar. The man was barely awake, and all Sanji wanted was to call at the emergency. 

“Cook… “

First thing first, he got on his knees and tried to keep the man’s chest in a piece. 

“You dumb fucking ass, what the fuck was in your brain when you worked yourself to bleeding? I’ll tell you what it was, NOTHING! I’m calling the emergency.”

“No … No … Call …. Cho…”

“What the hell do you mean no??? Zoro you have to …”

“Chopper! No …. Hospitals.”

Chopper? Who the fuck was Chopper? He would have called Law but he already knew that he was strolling with Kid right now so he might not be in the city anymore. Luffy might know! He called and he swore because the boy was not answering. Trying again, no answer yet.

“Fucking shit, gods damn it! No brain man, getting me so worried, stupid fuck!”

“Sorry Sanji but Ace had an attack again and someone helped me with him and …”

“Luff I have no time right now. Call Choger, Choser, I don’t care his name and tell him to come urgently at Zoro’s home!”

“Is Zoro ok?”

“NOW LUFFY!” 

“OK,OK!”

He hopped this Cho … something would appear faster cause the marimo’s eyes were already glassy and was not coherent anymore.”

“Stay with me marimo, come on don’t do this to me.”

“Can’t ….. hurts!”

“Why the fuck did you do it then?”

“Hurt…”

“Yeah I understand that you hurt but …”

“No! You … hurt!”

“I hurt? What the fuck? It was all good until … You mean I hurt because of Ace, and that made you mad? Really?”

“Yeah …”

“Well for your knowledge Ace is a lot more hurt than I am.”

“Don’t care….. You … care “

“OK, ok calm down. I didn’t get hurt because of him. I was really glad you called me, you know. So when I talked to you I forgot all about Ace.”

“… forgot?”

“Yeah forgot, shit face. You still owe me nine more dates so don’t die on me now.”

“Dates … stay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll stay with you but I didn’t want to stay to take care of you on our date.”

“ … orry!”

“Zoro? Zoro, where are you?”

“We’re in here. Why is a kid in your house marimo?”

Entering the room, Chopper didn’t even acknowledge Sanji, just started yelling at Zoro while getting his medical supplies out.

“You jerk! You promised me you won’t do it again. How many times did you snap your stiches? Tell me how many times you could have died because of this?”

“Angry … “

“Damn right I am angry, you son of a bitch!”

“No…, Me … angry … him.”

“Oh please excuse me but can you keep him not moving a little? I will locally sedate him but it will hurt really bad.”

“Yeah, sure.” 

“I’m Chopper by the way, his assigned medical personnel.”

“But … you’re like 12 or something.”

“Actually I am 21 and I finished med school early.”

“Oh, so cool!”

“Don’t praise me asshole. It doesn’t make me happy at all.”

“Oh … ok. I’m Sanji. “

“Why is he mad at you?”

“Ahhh … long story.”

“OK, I’m done with the stiches but I have work tomorrow and I need someone to take care of him at least two – three days. Who should I do? Call Luffy? No, he’ll do more damage. Hmmm …”

“I’ll stay with him. Do I need to do something special?”

“No, I can come every night and check on him. You’ll really stay?”

“Yeah, sure. He took care of me when I had a cold, I’ll take care of him now. It’s only normal.”

“Oh, when he asked me information regarding cold pills it was for you?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Well, thank you. Zoro never had anyone to take care of him so I’m really glad. I’ll give him some pills to take his pain away and he will sleep, so let’s try and carry him to bed.”

“It’s ok I’ll do it.”

“You’ll hurt your back, he’s heavy!”

Sanji stopped listening and took the big guy by his arms and helped him to the bed. He felt asleep right away. Sanji was a little glad because he didn’t know what to do first. 

“Chopp, buddy, did you eat anything? Want me to cook you something?”

“I am good. Just soups for Zoro tomorrow by the way. If he wakes up screaming or not feeling ok or … anything call me. Here’s my number. Ok, I have to go now but … “

“Go! I’ll take care of the mule.”

With Chopper done he had time to think a little. What should he do now? The man was asleep and seemed in peace. Fuck he spurted out everything about being happy the man called, about the dates and the staying. Maybe he shouldn’t have. Maybe there was someone better to take care of the marimo, maybe he had someone like family, and he never got to ask. But he promised the little one he would stay so he will do that and ask the marimo the next day. First things first: his old man.

“Why are you calling at this God forsaken hour string bean?”

“Just letting you know I will take some days off.”

“Are you ok eggplant? First you have an emergency at the phone, and then run away in a taxi, what is happening?”

“It’s none of your business, old man.”

“Ahhhh you stupid kid, are you ok at least?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s the greenie from a few days ago, he overworked himself so I will take care of him, so I’m ok, don’t wreck your brain with it old man.”

“Good. Night, shitty brat.”

“Night, shitty old man. Hope the restaurant doesn’t close without me.”

“Huh, it’s my restaurant, you are just an addition.”

The call ended and Sanji smiled. He loved his father and he’d do anything not to let him down. He owned his old man his life and he would never forget that. Using his phone again, he dialed another number, even though the kid might sleep.

“Hey, Sanji. How is Zoro? Is everything ok?”

“Hey Luffy, yeah he is ok now, sleeping. How is Ace?”

“Hmmm, ok, sleeping I guess. Buy we shall see.”

“What do you mean?”

“His boyfriend is here and helped me carry him in, he also felt asleep hugging him but if Ace will cry again tomorrow like I caught him today at your house, I will beat him to a pulp.”

“Ok Luffy, take care.”

“Yeah, you too. Watch Zoro while I can’t. I will come visit my friend when all the drama with Ace is done. Oh and Sanji…”

“Yeah?”

“I am sorry!”

“Why?”

“For Ace. I know something happened.”

“What? How do you ..?”

“I just know. So sorry. Ace is sometimes so immature.”

Sanji couldn’t stop anymore and laughed.

“Look who is talking. It’s all cool, I am not mad at Ace, not anymore.”

“I am really glad. So, you and Zoro?”

“Me and Zoro what?”

“Are you guys a thing?”

Suddenly Luffy’s voice was really mature and serious. 

“No, Luffy. We just made a bet and I lost so I will go with him at some shitty dates.”

“Sanji, do you like Zoro?”

Again the voice. If Sanji wouldn’t have known the boy he would say he was really scary right now. 

“Well, yeah I think I do.”

“Good! That’s what I wanted to know. Will you make me food Sanji? Meat?”

“I promised you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah! Maybe I will come tomorrow to visit Zoro and you could make it there.”

“Ok, well then see you tomorrow!”

It was good he took some time off. He showered and borrowed some clothes from the swords man but they were way too large. He sighed and accepted his fate. He checked the sick greenie but he was snoring slightly so all was good. He thought he would go and sleep on the couch in the living room when his hand was grabbed and he was pulled in the bed. He was not allowed to kick him. The other man seemed to be still sleeping but his brute force was there, encircling his chest and not letting go. Sanji sighed and after a few to no end struggles resigned and made himself confortable trying not to jostle the marimo too much. He relaxed instantly, the warm temperature emanated from Zoro’s body bringing him to sleep almost instantly. 

Zoro looked at the blond head that snuggled at his chest, using his shoulder as a pillow and sleeping soundly. He was just happy that the man was there with him. They will talk tomorrow, or well today after a few hours of sleep. He didn’t hurt any more but he could bet it was the pills Chopper gave him.  
If he wished anything that night, it was to get up before the blond, so he could look at him a little bit more. 

…………………………………………………………………

 

“Law … “

“What? Let me sleep a little bit more, the alarm didn’t go off yet.”

“It won’t go off, you are free today Law but please wake up a little!”

“WHAT?”

He knew Law was like a bear if you woke him up but Kid was not about to leave without his friend seeing this.

“Shut up and look!”

“Mr. Eustass watch who you’re ordering around, or else that arm of yours won’t be the last prosthetic you will wear….” 

Law opened his eyes and then closed them again, scrubbing them a little and then opening them again. Kid was ecstatic. He didn’t know for sure but he guessed that Law either never saw the Sea Side or it was a long time ago.

“Where are we?”

“Fishermen’s Stand.”

“And why are we here?”

“I missed the sea. I haven’t seen it this year and I thought you will like it also.”

Kid’s smile was from one ear to the other and Law was wordless.

“Would you like to get a walk with me on the beach?”

Law first seemed exited but then put his no feelings mask on. Kid wouldn’t let this be.

“I am sorry Eustass but it’s late and I don’t think we should be here.”

“Doc, it’s a beach. Anyone can come and go when they want. I really missed strolling through the sand or feeling the sea on my feet. Please?”

Kid knew he was playing dirty but he wanted in. We wanted Law so he will discover him little by little.

“Oh OK, but just a little.”

“Sure! Just a stroll. Get your shoes and socks off.”

“Why? Is it really necessary?”

“Your shoes will scratch because of the sand and it is really better. Come on make this big Kid a caprice!”

“You are impossible sometimes, I swear.”

Even though he was complaining, Law was smiling. Law was the only one that Kid was behaving like a spoiled child with. The rest knew him as a capable, crazy man. They were so wrong! But the man was taking tiny, little steps to his mind and maybe even soul and this thought scared him to death. He was not good enough, he brought just pain and suffering to others and he knew he had to remain alone or else he would bring disaster in another person’s life. He should just be alone for the rest of his life, and this was the reason he never, and he meant NEVER, let another in his life after the last catastrophe. 

But Kid started as a pall, a buddy with whom he could drink and talk, he was different, he was strong and stubborn and he made himself believe that all he wanted was some company. And he took such small steps that Law almost didn’t see them most of the time. 

The first time they danced together in a club Kid feinted needing help with a too persistent girl, who didn’t get the idea. So wanting to end with the circus, Law danced with Kid. But what started as a reason to get rid of the girl ended many songs later with two sweating, trembling men. If the first dance was harmless, the next ones hands started to touch, bodies got closer until they were just united form shoulder to hip and they were both feeling good. And Law forgot he was not allowed to do something like this, because he will miss the heat later, he will want more but he could not stop. So it was no wonder he was trembling, no one touched him like that since a long time ago. But kid had a boyfriend a few months ago, so why?

Their first kiss was a mean to end a fight. Kid was stubborn but so was Law and when they fought it was nasty, but then they felt bad and missed each other so they made up quickly. Because he tried not to get out to often, Law was bad at communicating, more sarcastic and witty then he should so Kid many times had to swallow his ways, but even the calmest man had his bad days and Kid was not calm most of the times. So while having a very bad kinda fight with the man, something about not wanting to get out with his gang even though Law promised, and Law yelling that he had to do nothing, his life was his own and he could live it how he wanted and Kid could leave if he wanted to, he got shut down by two heated lips. Even Kid seemed surprised he did it, but closed his eyes and kissed the man as he should and Law could do nothing because he was too shocked, and because of this shock, he responded to the kiss. They ended up meeting Luffy’s gang that night and Kid having to drag Law to his apartment because the man drank too much.  
That was also the first time they slept together, in the most innocent way of the word. But when morning came Law woke up happy and surrounded by heat. Kid was cuddling him, so he closed his eyes and slept a few more hours but his dream were filled by blood, anger, shootings and he woke up screaming at the end because Kid was dead. 

Since then he tried to detach himself from the man but all he managed was to get him closer. It was dangerous and he didn’t want that but at the same time the man did such cute things and found excuses for them that Law could not say no for the death of him.  
And that was the reason he was getting his shoes off right now. Kid surprised him with the sea and stated that it was not for him but for himself. Yeah right as if the doctor could not see what the other was doing, and it was sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read more about KidLAw and how they got here go read part 2 of this series "Kick my loneliness away"


	16. Can you really understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （◞‸◟）
> 
> ༼☯﹏☯༽
> 
> Sorry!
> 
> (๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ✧ I will try my best to get the next chapter out faster.

Sanji woke up in the morning too early, but his organism told him it was time to get out of bed. Easy to think, hard to do when a big marimo was cuddling you, one hand around Sanji’s neck, could be confused with a pillow and the other holding his waist, one leg between his. But the most confusing, I know what it is but I want to think is something else, was the poking on his back. The blonde tried to think rational, it was normal for Zoro to have an erection in the morning, he was a man after all, but there shouldn’t have been one because of the pills, maybe he should even be in pain, but Zoro seemed to have other thoughts. The cook tried to think about something else, not his dreams of wanting the man, wanting his mouth on his body or his hands or …. No, no, no, he was not going there. But … dreams. What dreams? He realized that he had no dreams, nothing at all. What the fuck was happening?

Sanji slowly untangled himself from the embrace and started pacing the apartment, thinking. Let’s ask another question, what did he know about the man? Well, he had a large gush on his chest, not yet closed or healed. It was a danger for the too easy to anger man.   
When he had helped Sanji with kisses and hugs he said “Someone did this to me when I was at my lowest point and it really did help a lot so now I want to help you.” so he has/had someone to help him when he was down, maybe that person should help him now not him. Was it the girl from the photo in the living room? Usopp words came into his mind “Sanji, Zoro is not even gay.” Well if he is not gay, why had he five minutes ago felt a morning wood hitting his back? Doesn’t matter, let’s see what else? He liked japanese comics, mangas was it, and he might have a kink for the word sensei. Sanji remembered hearing a song from Nightcore about a sempai, he had to ask the man what that was.  
He remembered with a smile the way that black male cat played in his lap and let Zoro pat him, the image bringing him a dorky smile on his face.   
Zoro was a simple man, he had said that he needed only sashimi, onigiri and sake and he was a happy man. He had to try some recipes for the man when he will be better. Recipes, kitchen, fire, hot … Yeah he became hot when he thought about the way they danced in the club, he was almost indecent but the marimo got on the same level as him and then tried to beat him at his own game, and Sanji could not accept that, so that night they were like two adolescents, ready to dry hump on each other. Oh God all the gang saw and if Zoro hadn’t done the foolish thing he did, training ‘till blood, the others would have killed them with the teasing. He didn’t know which one was worse. Zoro being hurt was definitely taking first place.  
All this aside, the thing the kid said a day earlier, “Well, thank you. Zoro never had anyone to take care of him”, didn’t sit well with Sanji. Never? Anyone? Why? The gang seemed to love him and they were glad he was home again so then why? 

While thinking and pacing the apartment he never realized the man from the bed got restless in his sleep, jerking violently and sweating. He was having a nightmare, Mihawk cutting him again, his body bleeding to death and his only thought being that he didn’t want to die, he still had thing to do, maybe meet Kuina in the world championship and showing her he could be better than her, beating Mihawk and … and what? He had no idea what else was there but he felt he missed something. Blood was gushing out of him, it hurt and he felt that it was the end. He looked up and saw the sun shining, a beautiful yellow. The rays were like stray strands of hair in the wind and then he remembered. He could not die until he fought the blond, until he kicked Ace again. But the pain was incredible, he didn’t know what to do but with his last powers he started asking for help, first just whispers, but increasing in volume until he thought his voice left him, and when he was about to give up and just accept his faith the sun spoke to him. 

Sanji got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard mumbling, he went in the green hair man’s room and he got scared. The man was bleeding a little and was thrashing in his sleep. Big beads of sweat were covering his forehead and his lips were mumbling something that sounded a lot like help. He quickly got close to the bed and tried to calm the man or wake him up. 

“Marimo, wake up! It’s just a dream.”

“Mhhhh … He …. Hel ….. HELP!”

“Shhhhh Marimo shhhh it’s ok. I’m here come on wake up!”

“Mh …. Cook?“

“Yeah it’s me.”

Thank god he woke up. His eyes were hazy and he was red, maybe he had a fever? He had to call the doctor, Chopper was it? Zoro started humming again and thrashing in the bed. 

“Mossy, mossy don’t move so much. You are bleeding a little so I’m calling Chopper to tell me what pills to give you and you will feel better. Just wait a little.”

While he said that to the man, he already dialed the number. 

“What are you doing here cook?”

“We’ll talk after. Just stay still.”

He got out of the room and went to the kitchen. The phone called once, twice and then a sleepy voice answered.

“Chopper talking.”

“Hey buddy, Zoro woke up. He is bleeding a little and I think he also has a fever.”

“Oh, someone call a doctor.”

“Weren’t you the doctor?”

“Oh, yeah, hehehe. I left some pills on the drawer near the bed and some cream. Follow the instructions and he will calm down and sleep. Should I come there?”

“No, no. It is not necessary. I will handle the brute.”

“Thanks Sanji!”

“I would say it’s my pleasure but it’s really not. I don’t like seeing him like this.”

“I know what you mean. Bye!”

“Have a nice day. In case of anything else can I call you again?”

“Anytime!” 

Sanji closed the call and went in the dormitory.

“You are such a hypocrite.”

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t like seeing me like this? How about you? Did you look in the mirror this morning? Have you seen yourself?”

What was with the moss head all the sudden? Sanji was a little bit scared even because the man seems to be out for blood and he didn’t understand what did he do wrong but he was not about to step back from the greenhead. He was the one who needed to be strong now and take care of the hurt man.

“No, I haven’t because I was worried because of your faint ass, me and all our friends who called me to see if I knew what was up with you.”

Sanji was starting to scream and he didn’t want that but the moss head always got under his skin and rubbed him in the wrong way. 

“They have?”

Why was so much wonder in his voice? Why wouldn’t them?

“Yes they have and you will have some explaining to do after you stop bleeding.”

He managed to calm himself down but his voice was still stern. He had to put the marimo to sleep and clean the wound.

“What the fuck are you doing here then?”

“I don’t know maybe looking after your hurt ass self. “

“I don’t need you pity. You can leave.”

“Who the fuck pities you? I’m here to repay my debt.”

“I mean it cook you can leave now! I don’t need pity from no one!”

The man tried to get down from the bed and fall. He was bleeding now and it hurt so badly but he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. He didn’t like being seen this weak. He hated how weak he felt and the fact that the cook was looking at him with those eyes. He could handle himself.

“Look what you did, you oaf. Come on up!”

Sanji took an arm and lifted the man in his bed again but was shoved hard. He looked at the man not believing it was the same person from a couple of days ago. He seemed like a wounded animal that refused to let anyone approach him. 

“LEAVE! I DON’T NEED YOU! I DON’T NEED ANYONE! I AM NOT WEAK!”

“You dick! Who the fuck said you are weak? No one said you were weak or you couldn’t handle yourself, but you just drunk yourself in a stupor and after that you trained ‘till you hit blood, most humans would have been dead by now with the gush you have in your chest, or maybe remained in bed for the rest of their lives. But you did get up, you did get better. But you are stupid and stubborn like a cattle. You can’t see that your friends want your wellbeing, you can’t observe they are worried sick, all you care is you and the image you want to create for the rest of the world. Oh well I have seen another part of you, a gentle part, and I liked it. So get your head out of your ass and shut the fuck up cause you’re spouting nonsense. Now I will give you the pills and clean your BLEEDING wound and you will shut up and let me!”  
Zoro was speechless for a few moments, his mouth opened and his eyes big with amazement. YES, this was the Sanji we wanted to fight with all the time, this was the Sanji he wanted to see daily and this was the worst Sanji for him right now. 

“Fuck off and get the fuck out!”

“Did the moss grow in your ears also? I said shut the fuck up! I will be here until you feel better and then if you still want me to leave I will leave and never bother you again. But right now you stubborn asshole will listen, with your mouth shut and in some minutes your eyes also. Now come here to clean you up!”

“I can do it myself.”

Sanji scrolled so hard and bit his tongue not to yell at the man again. He slapped the hand that was trying to snatch the cream from him and hold it under one of his legs. It was clear the man was not about to give up, he saw the look in his eyes and he had to do something to keep the man from injuring himself again so he blocked the man as good, as he could, with his knees. He mounted the man with his feet and held his hands with his knees. Not bothering to hear the curses that came out of the sword’s man mouth he gently cleaned the wound with a wet rag. He could see the hurt in the man’s face but he didn’t comment. It seemed the man had some kind of bad opinion of himself, he felt weak and Sanji didn’t know why but he wanted to find out. He covered the wound with a thick layer of cream and then bandaged it. After that was done he got to the kitchen and got a glass of water and put the pills in the man’s hand with the glass. The sword’s man said nothing but the look in his eyes was dangerous, like he was skimming his death. 

“Now be a good boy and sleep. I will go make some soup and wake you up later, ok?”

“Won’t you leave already?”

“Sorry to disappoint, but it won’t be like you want this time. You will have to put up with me ‘till you can walk without falling greenie. Now to sleep with you, you’ll feel better when you will wake up later.”

“No one enters the house any more, no friends or foes.”

“As you wish. Are you done now? Can you go to sleep already?”

“Mhm …”

Sanji went to the kitchen and looked for the ingredients for a potatoes soup. While preparing and cooking his mind could wonder because he could do it blind, as he had bragged to the swords man.   
What was in his head? He could not help himself, why did he thought he could help the marimo? Because the marimo helped him first. Why did he even like the dude? He was a brainless, musclehead moron, he never liked that kind, really. He thought at his other bed partners and Ace. He usually liked thin, elegant and tall men. He never liked muscles, Ace was the biggest of them all and at first he was not quite ok with the mass but he got used in time. But let’s face the truth, marimo was really muscled. Sanji thought at first that the asshole was a culturist or something but after really looking at his chest the first time the man showed him his wound, he was really well proportioned. Sanji had some time ago really nice legs muscles, but because of the things that happened in his life he had lost the wish to fight. And it was exactly what the marimo had brought back in his life, the want to yell, to fight, to live. He angered him like no other and their jabs really spiced their date. And speaking about muscles, he really felt good surrounded by them, muscled arms around his waist, muscled chest in his back, rubbing and dancing. Yeah, he could not deny it any more, he felt attracted to the man. But they had a lot to learn, a lot to talk and he hopped he had the necessary patience not to hit the already hurt man. 

What woke Zoro was the grumble of his stomach the moment his nose felt a delicious smell. He wanted to get out of bed but the pills were still doing their job because we almost couldn’t move. He had a rapid image cross him mind with the cook mounting him and holding his hands with his knees on the mattress while he gently cleaned his wound and creamed it. Zoro wanted to scream because it was the most angering but at the same time the hottest thing anyone did to him. He was never deprived to touch and the man was really close to throw the man on the bed and fuck him right there and then but maybe it was a good thing he didn’t do it because he knew he would bleed really bad and because of the pain he wouldn’t hold, and Sanji really wouldn’t like that. But he could imagine it. His brain was filling his head with images with what could be. Because he was not weak, he could subdue the blond even in pain and bleeding. He could do whatever he wished and someday he would become the best and no one will call him weak again. The thought was stopped because of his stomach again, grumbling hard. 

“Cook… “

His voice sounded scorched and barely audible. Oh yes he had screamed at the blond, before the cook could scream at him and making him not know what he wanted anymore because the angry blond was a really a hot blond. And he was really smart because he made the swords man loose his words, thoughts, anything in his brain, just the wish to squeeze him hard and never let him go. 

When did this start? When was the first time he found he liked sassy assholes and not big breasts? Oh yes when he was in japan and the guys there really respect power. And some guys showed him he could be respected in many ways not just one, and Zoro agreed and after feeling good, liking to have a powerful bed mate that would not brake at the first hard movement, he started exploring. And here he was, trying to woo the cook and then trying to get him out. Even he didn’t know what he wanted any more. He wanted the blond, that was a no brainer, but he didn’t want the cook to see him like this, he enjoyed taking care of Sanji but didn’t want Sanji to take care of him, he could handle himself. A mad voice in his head screamed he was a hypocrite and that he was lying to himself because he never wanted someone weaker than himself, he always wanted to have someone equal, but now when it came the time to be equal he was being a moron with the cook, trying to shoo him away and … and what? What reason did he have? None. The cook tried to be by his side and he should accept that. What was worse was that the blond was yelling at him and he got hard. Could the cook really understand? HE didn’t know. Could he explain? No, but he will meditate about it. So what did he want to do now? Oh yes to eat. 

“COOK!”

A blond head appeared from the other side of the room, smiling softly.

“Oh, look who is awake, the sleeping beauty. Welcome back to the world of the livings, food is ready.”

“I’ll get up and come in the kitchen.”

“Tell me the truth, do you want to be hit so bad? Are you a masochist?”

“No, why are you implying something like that?”

“I thought I told you that you will not leave the bed until you are better so sit your ass down and wait, dammit!”

“Nhh…”

Sanji came back in the room with one bowl of soup on a tray. Did he even own a tray or where did the blond get one? And then the smell invaded his nose and he just couldn’t help but close his eyes and sigh. When he opened then Sanji was right beside him, smiling softly. 

“Cook?”

“Mmm?”

“There seems to be a problem?”

“What now?”

“A bowl with a spoon are missing.”

“No, there aren’t missing, what ….?”

Sanji opened his mouth and closed it, opening it again right after. Zoro smiled and lightly pushed him. 

“Go take your food and bring your ass back here so we could talk.”

Sanji did what he was told almost in a robotic manner, almost like he was moving without thinking, his brain trying to understand what really happened. 

He came back with the soup and a little more over his face. He approached the bed and Zoro thought he will sit on the armchair near the bed but Sanji closed the distance between them.

“Scoot over.”

“What do you want now cook?”

“To sit.”

Sanji was looking right into his eyes, as if provoking him to say something, to break the new beginning between them, to reject his request, but Zoro knew better. He wanted that closeness, he wanted to feel the cook and to feel at ease again. So he did not just make place for the other man to sit in bed but he even lift the blanket up so the other could get in. They both used the tray and eat in silence, Zoro took his pills, but when Sanji wanted to go with the dishes in the kitchen after they ate he was stopped.

“Leave it down, you’ll wash them later.”

“But they will dry and … “

All Sanji’s voice and anger disappeared when Zoro scooped him closer, right into his arms and put his head onto his shoulder. 

“Please?”

“Marimo what …?”

Sanji realized he won’t be able to disentangle from Zoro without hurting him so he put the plates down and he let himself embraced.

“Stay like this. You are a little cold, I will warm you up.” 

The man’s voice was muffled and sleepy, the pills and hot soup did their thing. Dragging the cook with him flat on the pillows, under the warm blanket, Zoro felt happy and content. 

“Cook I will tell you a story and you will shut up and listen. It’s not as sad as yours but it still hurts when I talk about it so I will only say it once. I was abandoned at birth, it seems my parents were too poor to take care of a kid. I lived at the orphanage till I was 7 maybe 8 then sensei took me in his dojo. He gave me a purpose, he gave me something to keep my head clear and out of trouble and most of all he gave me a way to take the anger out, kendo. I was training daily, I didn’t know anything else, but I liked the most when I was training with his real daughter, Kuina. She was amazing, she had skills and she beat me each and every time and I was starting to fall in love with her, we even dated a little when we got older but then at 14 15 she received an scholarship offer and then I didn’t matter anymore for her, she wanted to be the best, even if that meant that she could get up on dead bodies. She left me the sword and told me that next time we will see each other if she will still beat me she would take it back. I really felt betrayed then, maybe it’s not fair for her but it was not fair for me too. But you know something cook? I cried, because of my broken heart or because of the way she got rid of me, I don’t know but I’m better now, I’m not weak any more and I will beat her, her and Mihawk. But right now? Now I am a little happy because even though I tried to through you away, for you to not see me in my pathetic faze, you yelled at me and lift me up. Than…. U… “

Zoro felt asleep on his shoulder and Sanji felt he was about to do the same but his brain was still processing. They were so alike it was weird. Could they really understand each other?


	17. In between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write more and faster, aren't you proud of me? 
> 
> Hihi I hope you will like it.

A few days passed until Zoro got well again, Chopper came and checked him all the time, and even though their relationship was better, it was also not well at all. They kept sleeping together, cuddling, but that was it. No kisses, no touches, nothing at all. Sanji felt like he was intruding in the man’s life. They kept verbally attacking and bantering, but it was all a façade. In the fifth day Sanji woke up and called his father, knowing that he was up and running already.

“Hey old man! I’ll come back at dinner time tonight.”

“How’s your man?”

“He’s not my man, I just owed him. He is better.”

“So why aren’t you?”

“What?”

“I don’t know what but I can feel the stick stuck in your ass from here.”

“Gah let me be old man! See you tonight!”

He closed the call and sighed. He knew his old man was right, but he could do nothing. Zoro was better now so it was time for him to leave. Zoro didn’t tell him away but he didn’t ask him to stay either. 

“You about to bail me blondie?”

“Fuck moss head don’t do that!”

“Ha, when were you going to wake me up? Or are you the kind of man who leaves a letter?”

Sanji looked really guilty. Yes he didn’t want to wake the man up so he was about to leave a note and get out. 

“Well now that you are awake I can say bye and be on my way, no?”

“Yeah, you can.”

The cook felt his heart ache, he knew it was not gonna happen but he hopped a little that the man would tell him to stay a bit longer. But he didn’t so now it was time to leave.

“Take better care of yourself algae.” 

“Yeah, yeah, see you.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Some days passed and neither called. Sanji was a bit worried but he had no time to think about it because the kitchen was almost empty, a hard cold striking the employees and more of half the personal was home on medical leave. Sanji wondered briefly why he didn’t catch it but he considered the fact that he was at Zoro’s house that period of time. Oh well he had no time to think about that, he had to be a cook, waiter and barista at the same time. 

 

Zoro was trying to get better while taking his pills, and meditating a lot. He had no way to practice with Chopper at his back all the time, and always having a friend visiting him, he believed also Chopper’s fault but oh well at least he was never alone and had no time to think about the blond, it was better that way, he had to think a little at what he wanted to do and how. He should put his thoughts in order. 

 

The same day Chopper gave him his OK to leave the house, he got up from the couch and dressed himself. He wanted to go and buy himself some blankets. November was around the corner and it was getting colder, and even though he was always hot he needed to cover himself with something more than the sheets he kept using. He knew he had a shopping center in the vicinity so he had to look for it. He growled silently, when he had to search for a place it could take hours until he found it, but he usually discovered cool places along the trip so he dressed a little bit better and took some sandwiches in his bag, he would buy a coffee from a shop. A one day trip didn’t sound so bad. 

 

Sanji wanted to scream at someone, the day was a disaster and he could not do anything than force a smile and tell the customers it was ok. In the morning a big, happy family, the grandparents with 4 kids of different ages, came in for a big disastrous breakfast, resulting in 3 broken plates, one dirty tablecloth, and 2 ruined tea cups. Some customers later another two tablecloths ruined, one lovely pair of ladies make up-ing right at the table and using too much glitter and Sanji was about to rip a tablecloth himself. 

“String bean?”

“What do you want old man? Let me be!”

“You’re about to snap. Did you do a list with things we need for the restaurant?”

“Yeah and it’s getting bigger by the minute.”

“It’s fine. There’s not much thing to do right now so go get them?”

“What??? You have no personnel for me to leave!”

“I will have one less when I will fire your ass if you don’t go and chill right now. The store from the shopping center has some sales so go there and buy us what you did and some more if you find some good prices. Here’s the restaurant’s card, use a much as we need. Now go, get out of my hair.”

Mumbling about stubborn old men and missing coworkers, Sanji left in a hurry. Outside it was getting really cold and even though he had a cozy jacket he hasn’t found his gloves yet. He stuffed his hands in his pockets after lighting a cigarette and hopped he would not freeze on his half hour walk. He really needed it but he would never say it to his dad’s face. 

Outside was really nice, leaves of all colors dancing in the wind, children with rosy cheeks playing and a mouthwatering smell coming from a food van. It seemed he has not the only one who smelt it because there were people waiting in line. His stomach growled answering his question about staying or not. When it was his turn he got a hot dog and a coffee and savored them until he got to the store. He was almost serene. The shops went quick and cheap, his old man was right again and Sanji took way more than they needed but he could not stop himself. He was really glad he came but he wondered how would he be able to carry it all to the restaurant. Getting out of the shop with a pile of things that obstructed his view and not really paying attention ah hit someone else and almost dropped the tableware. The other person dropped the blankets he was holding so to help him not break anything.

“I’m so sorry! Please excuse me I was not paying attention!”

“No problem, I was looking at something else also. Are you ok?”

He knew that voice. It couldn’t be, could it?

“Moosie?”

“Who the fuck… ?”

“So happy to see me you almost drop me to the ground?”

“Dart brow! What are you doing here?”

“Shopping you?”

“Same here. Needed a blanket cause I was kinda freezing my ass off.”

Their words were harsh but on both their face could be seen smiles. Zoro looked confused at the other man and finally answered.

“How were you going to go to the restaurant with all those?”

“Um … don’t know. Find a taxi maybe?”

“Are you so far for a taxi to get you?”

“Fuck I didn’t think about that. I will handle somehow.”

“Let me help you.”

“No, no, no! I bet anything that Chopper didn’t allow you to lift weights yet.”

“Um ….no. Not yet but I see some of your bags seem lighter. What do you have in there anyways?”

“Plates, cups, tablecloths.”

“Those many from there?”

“Yeah, I think I got a little carried away.” 

“Well those are not heavy. Come on, don’t be a stubborn asshole.”

Sanji didn’t say anything at all, just let the man take some of the load and left the shop. They did a little small talk on the way and a weird warm feeling spread in his chest. They got to the restaurant, Zoro insisted to enter and salute Zeff and then leave but Sanji would have none of that.

“You helped me get here so I will serve you food! Now shut your mouth and go sit at a table, I will be there right away.” 

It looked like Zoro wanted to say something more but then got around and sat at a table. 

Sanji entered the kitchen with the bags and a concentrated look on his face. 

“Old man?”

“Did you buy all the store string bean?”

“Shut the fuck up they had really good prices. Do we still have the salmon I bought this morning?”

“Yeah why?”

“I’ll need it in a short while. Where have you hide the Midorikawa Daiginjo Sake bottle?”

“Are you crazy? That’s not for the customers!”

“I know it is not. Go to the tables, Zoro wants to say hi.”

“Oh, your boyfriend is here?”

“He’s not my boyfriend all man.”

“Sure he’s not. Than why is he here?”

“We stumbled on each other outside the shop and helped me with the bags, so now I’m feeding him. God knows what he’d been eating until now.”

Zeff exited the kitchen amused by his son concerned face. He knew he didn’t see Zoro anymore because he was practically living in the kitchen the last few days and never received phone calls but sometimes his son had this faces like he has thinking about something or looked at his phone not knowing what to do. 

“Broccoli!”

“Hello Zeff. What happened around here? It’s like a war zone.”

“Oh, we miss some of the employees cause it’s a really bad cold out there and we’re about half.”

“So that’s why Sanji looked a little bit slimmer again.” 

Zoro said the words while looking at the kitchen door, almost whispered. The olds man heart almost melted. Things will be good, he knew it. He patted the young man in front of him, gave him a smile and left to the kitchen. 

“Take care of you little broccoli.”

Sanji got out right in that moment and looked at his father.

“Have you gone mad? Why are you smiling like that?”

“None of your business little eggplant. Go and feed the man, he’s been waiting for you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Sanji got to Zoro’s table and put the plate in front of him. Zoro’s breath stopped. He looked at the blond man in front of him in shock. Only two words could come out of his mouth.

“You remembered!” 

Sashimi and onigiri were on the plate, looking really appetizing and sake was heated in a cup. Zoro felt heat in his chest and heart. He looked again at the cook and felt he could kiss the hands that prepared his favorites for him. He could not speak, feeling like he had a knot in his throat so instead he smiled. 

Sanji felt startled and didn’t know what to do when Zoro spoke the two words, and just looked at the man that lift his head and smiled at him. The most wonderful, warm smile he had ever seen the man make, and it was addresses to him. 

Before he could answer Zoro got to eating and he was called at another table. He had to remember himself to breath. 

Zoro ate all the goodness from his plate and almost absorbed the sake. It was from the expensive bottles and he knew that. Usually for him a drink was a drink but right now he knew he had to savor this one. It was really good and warmed him up quite a bit. When he finished he called Sanji and feared for his wallet. 

“Hey curly. It was really good. What do I owe you?”

“Owe me? I told you it was my treat.”

“No, it can’t be! It was too much! Let me at least pay half of it.”

“You will get your bags and leave the fuck out after you call a taxi. This was on me and don’t you dare fight with me.”

“Huh, I wasn’t about, you bastard.”

He got his bag and exited the restaurant to wait for the taxi, and Sanji came with him even though inside everyone wanted something. 

“Thank you curly for the food.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for helping with the bags.”

They kept looking at one another, wanting something but not knowing if they could. They missed each other but they were too stubborn to acknowledge the thought. 

Zeff came from the kitchen to yell at Sanji to hurry up but when he saw the atmosphere between the two he shut up and entered the kitchen again. They needed to solve the problem they had and fast because he was getting bored of waiting. He felt like knocking the heads together.

He missed Sanji, he missed him so much but he could not tell him. Something was keeping him from doing it. So he continued looking at those big, blue, beautiful eyes. Who knows when he would see them again. 

Sanji was the same, he wanted to talk but felt like he couldn’t. When Zoro seemed to want to say something, or do something, the taxi honked and they had to break the connection they had. Sanji looked one last time at the man, who knows when they would see each other. 

“Take care mossie.”

“Yeah, you too cook.”

And he was gone. Sanji returned to his kitchen and his work but he felt like the man left with something from his chest and where there was heat now it was cold and hollow. 

Zoro was about to tell the taxi driver to turn around two time but convinced himself that it was not necessary, even though the further he was the colder he felt.

Both men thought about the meeting and tried to understand it but could not manage. So they got on with their life.

Couple days later Zoro thought he could jog again, he had to get himself in form if he wanted to get better but he had to buy a pair of sturdier running shoes. Dressed for the cold outside, he got to the store and big was his amazement when he saw Sanji in the sports section with a pair of ankle weights yelling at one of the employees, and that one cowering in fear.

“You eat employees for breakfast now curly?”

“I am so sorry sir I promise you it will never happen I don’t know how this mistake could be made. Please excuse me while I change you these with others.”

“No, I want my money back. And what the hell are you doing here moss head?”

“Came to buy a pair of running shoes. Mines broke. So, what’s the matter?”

“I bought a pair of ankle weights, I thought about maybe competing again in savate next year but I have a lot to work so I thought that they could help redefine my leg’s muscles. But that stupid fuck gave me two different weights.”

“Pfff… fool.”

“I know right?”

“What did you take?”

“Those ones.”

“Hmmm did you ever try these? I know the firm and I bought some weights myself from them. I recommend them.”

“Hmmm ok if a musclehead like you recommends them they must be something good with them. Wait, where are you going?”

“I told you I need new running shoes.”

“That’s the football section marimo. Running shoes are on the other side. Come with me.”

“I knew that.”

“I am sure you did. I never imagined you to be the kind of guy who runs.”

“I usually don’t but it’s the only thing Chopper lets me do right now and I can increase my stamina. Oh I like these ones.”  
“They really are not for you. Yeah the model is nice but you will break them immediately. Take one of these, they are more sturdy.”

“Hmmm? How do you know?”

“Oh, it’s because I used to run a lot. You know, when I was competing.”

“Oh, I didn’t know. Maybe someday when you have time you give me a call and we could run together.”

“Ok, yeah, it would be nice but right now I can’t promise you anything.”

“Still war in the restaurant?”

“Worse.”

They bought their things and got out of the store where they had to part away. 

“Take care cook and if you’re having problems with your weights give me a call.”

“Yeah, yeah, marimo. Don’t break your neck running and if I will get a little bit of free time I’ll give you a call to accompany you.”

A couple days after Luffy called.

“Sanji!!! Ace is leaving again with Marco. Will you see us in the Carol park?”

“I don’t know Luffy, I’m kinda busy with the restaurant these days, some persons from the staff are still missing and I hadn’t had time to at least die in peace.”

“Come on Sanji!!!! Come on!!!”

“Ok, ok. When?” 

“Tomorrow in the morning. Just a little walk across the park and then they will leave in the evening.”

“Ok see you there.”

The work was hard but he liked what he did. He loved cooking. Sanji wondered how was Zoro and if he began running already but he had no time for his thoughts. 

Zoro was preparing to sleep, this few days were full and he had no time of himself. He briefly wondered if Sanji’s ankle weights were working as intended but the thought disappeared fast. Not now, first he had to get better then he will see how to woo the blond again. That night ne slept bad, many uncertain dreams. 

Sanji saw Luffy first, and then observed the two other in the back. Ace looked much better, he had a certain glean in his eyes, and he was holding a man’s hand. Marco was buffed, blond with blue eyes and a weird haircut. If he had to be honest they looked well together, and Marco seemed to hold Ace dearly. He was not upset of the man any more but he might be a little jealous. 

“Hey guys!”

“Sanji!”

Luffy jumped, embracing him. He smiled at the child like man, he felt like Luffy will never change. 

“Luffy don’t kill him.”

“But Ace, I haven’t seen him for such a long time!”

“I was really busy with work guys.”

“Yeah, yeah, we know.”

“Sanji, this is Marco. Marco, he is Sanji.”

“You sure have a type, don’t you?”

“What???? Why do you say that?”

“Hmmm I don’t know both blonds with blue eyes?”

“Marcooo….”

“Hi Sanji, nice to meet you! I am sorry for his behavior and for what he’s done.”

Marco’s eyes were mellow and warm, Sanji felt he really meant what he said. 

“It’s ok. Take good care of him and don’t let him come cry at my door at night ok?”

“Guyssss ….. come on I am right here!”

“Yeah, and you did some stupid things …”

Marco’s voice was muffled, as the rest of the noises around Sanji all at once. He saw a spot of green and what he saw left him without a breath. It seemed Zoro started running and the image baffled Sanji. His white T-shirt was all wet because of the sweat and his torso could be seen through, his hair was wet and ruffled and he was breathing hard. He looked as hot as he was in the club, when they didn’t care about the worlds around them and just danced and touched and kissed. It was too hot and for some seconds Sanji thought that he wanted to feel the other man embracing him again, kissing him. He swallowed hard. It seemed that he was not the only one that observed Zoro. 

“There’s Zoro! ZORO!!!”

“Luffy let him be!”

Sanji’s voice was weird and Ace looked where the problem was and whistled. 

“Sanji, isn’t that the guy that was at your house the day I came at you?”

“Yeah, he is.”

“Good tastes my friend, good tastes, really good boyfriend material.”

Zoro was slowly approaching them and was watching Ace with killer eyes. Marco saw the look and put himself in front of his boyfriend. 

“So why am I guarding you from him Ace? If looks could kill …. ”

“Sanji?”

“Ace might of came to my door right when we were about to hook up …”

“Oh …. Ok Ace prepare to run. I will hold him up.”

“No one will do a thing. Calm down all of you. Luffy NO!”

Sanji stopped Luffy from hopping on Zoro with a kick and then started yelling at him. Zoro’s look was not on the two anymore but on Sanji, or Sanji’s legs to be precise.

“You dumb fuck his wound just got better, and you want to jump in his arms? What the fuck man?”

“But Sanji… Sorry I forgot!”

“How the fuck could you forget?”

His voice stopped in his neck when he felt a hot hand lifting his pant over his ankle.

“What the fuck are you doing marimo?”

“You have the ankle weights you bought.”

“Well yeah, what of it? Leave my pants alone, you’ll ruin them!”

“You still kicked Luffy even though you have the weights.”

Zoro lifted his eyes at Sanji and a big smile spread on his face, a smile that left Sanji without air.

“Wow blondie I knew you had some legs to kick but this is really awesome!”

Sanji was too ashamed to speak. Zoro was acknowledging his power. No one did that, none of his boyfriends, none of his friends, no one did that. But Zoro did and he felt like he had won a big competition. HE wanted to say something, to laugh or to cry but he was stunned. Zoro seemed to want to approach him but all was interrupted by Luffy once again. 

“Zoro how are you? How is the wound? Is it still hurting? When did you start running? You never run!”

“Hi Luffy, it’s good. I run because it’s the only thing Chopper lets me do.”

“Oh good. This is Ace, my brother, and his boyfriend Marco. They are leaving today so we met for a short while. Do you want to come with us?”

“Oh I know who Ace is. Hello Marco.”

The look both men got was intimidating but the man said nothing more. Ace felt he couldn’t even if he wanted. Sanji voice was in its place again soon.

“Dumb marimo I have nothing to say about coming with us but cover yourself stupid. It’s way too cold for a t-shirt. Do you have anything to put on you?”

“Yeah, yeah curly. It’s in the bag, don’t mother hen me!”

“It’s seems that someone has to cause you have no sense of preserving.”

“I think I got hypnotized by your eyebrows.”

“What did you say you dumb ass?”

“Are you deaf cook?”

The boys looked at them not understanding what happens any more. One second Sanji was drooling at the sight of Zoro sweat and bothered and Zoro went alpha dog for Sanji and in the next they were arguing like they hated each other’s guts. The only one who seemed to understand was Luffy who was laughing.

“You guys are funny, let’s go! I know a great coffee shop around here.”

The whole morning was weird, but the guys tried to be polite at least and when the time came for the two to leave, Luffy went with them. Sanji and Zoro said their good byes and left for their house. When Sanji didn’t stop at the road he had to head another way but went with Zoro, the man said nothing but smiled. It was quiet and they didn’t talk but that was ok, because if they didn’t talk they didn’t fight either, they just enjoyed each other’s presence. They were at half of the road when Zoro observed Sanji’s hands deep down his pockets and really white. Not saying a thing he looked in his rucksack and found what he was looking for. 

Sanji was not paying attention but in the moment Zoro handed him something. 

“What’s that marimo?”

“Take them and see.”

It was a pair of leather gloves. The man observed he was cold. But how he was really trying to hide it. He had lost his gloves and had no time to buy others. 

 

“I can’t you need them and …”

“Did you see me wearing them? No? It’s because I don’t need them I always warm. Look!”

Zoro stretched his hand and was waiting patiently for his hand. He gave it without thinking and Zoro’s eyes got big.

“You fool! Give me the other one also!”

He never waited for him to get it out of him pants pocket, just snatched it and put his both palms around the two frozen hands of the cook’s. 

“It’s not enough. What the fuck were you thinking?”

Not even asking he unzipped his jacket and handled the blonds palms in the heat of his body, under the t-shirt.

“What are you …?”

“Shut the fuck up, why did you let them be so cold? You have to take care of your hands, don’t you?”

“Well yeah, but you didn’t … “

“Yes I did, shut the fuck up”

Zoro embraced the blond while his frozen hands were on his skin. He was shacking a little but not because of the cold as some could think but because of the proximity he was with the blond. He had missed Sanji, his smell on his pillow when he was hurt was long gone and a little bit on the bed’s heat left at the same time with the blonde. He didn’t want to think about that, he knew Sanji has become a weakness but he was not ready to try again, he was not strong enough yet.

Sanji was speechless. Zoro was so assertive and warm and all he wanted was put his head on the man’s shoulder and sleep. When he left Zoro’s house the dreams came back, not so bad any more, not so powerful but they still came back. He felt like he left his shield in the man’s house and he was now defenseless. So adding that to the too full program at work, he was dead tired and he would give anything to have the courage to go with the man at home and sleep with them, at least for a few hours. Sanji felt ashamed, he just wanted to use Zoro and it was not alright. He retreated carefully and put the gloves the man gave him. 

“Thank you!”

“No need to thank me!”

Zoro had the same voice as him, a little hoarse and silent.  
They got at Zoro’s house in a deafening silence. Sanji wanted to give the gloves back but Zoro stopped him.

“Keep them. Give them back when you buy yourself others, OK?”

“Ok, thank you!”

They looked at each other and Sanji felt the warm spread in him again. God he liked this man a lot but …

He closed the distance between them, he really wanted to do it but he got scared in the last second and instead of kissing the man he just gave him a peck on his cheek and left but got Zoro’s look of amazement with him. 

Zoro felt all his face burn just because of a peck. For fuck sake he wanted to be the greatest swordsman of the world but he would melt all because of a peck? That didn’t sit well with him. But the alternative was worse. Sanji first wanted to kiss him, he was no fool not to realize that, but he knew if Sanji kissed him his motivation to stay away from the blond until he was stronger will dissolve in that really hot mouth. And oh how bad he wanted it! 

Sanji came to work at noon and tried to do his job well but he kept thinking at the green haired man, kept messing up because he was craving his warmth, his peace, his hands and mouth and …. No, no, no, he was not getting there. 

Zeff saw his son nervous, not paying any attention and being a little bit sad. He had no idea what it was all about but he had an idea who it was to blame and he felt exasperated. Why did they keep tiptoeing around each other so much? 

“Eggplant?”

“What the fuck do you want old man? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“You have free tomorrow and the day after. I don’t want to see you around here, got it?”

“What the fuck geezer? You have no men and …”

“Patty and carne are coming back tomorrow, you don’t.”

“But …”

“Sanji! No comments!”

When his father was using his actual name he meant business so he could scream and kick and do whatever he wanted but he would not change his mind. So Sanji sighed and worked until the end of his shift and then left home. He hoped he could sleep this day away. 

The next day he woke more tired than he went to bed and he felt like screaming. He thought really serious about taking some pills for sleep and have at least one night without dreams, screams and muscle pains. 

It was about two hours later that Usopp called. 

“Sanji!!!!”

“Hey man, how are you?”

“Good, good, am I bothering you?”

“Neah, my man forced me to stay 2 days at home.”

“Oh? Something happened?”

“Neah, I’ve kinda been living at my restaurant because we had no employees available, a bad flu, so he decided I need the rest.”

“Well good! You are coming to the club tonight!”

“I am?”

“Yes you are! And you are not going to drop my ass at the last moment also.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. OK, I’m coming.”

“I’ll come and get you. Wear your dancing shoes cause it’s the last night you will wear them because you will wear them off tonight with the great dancer Usopp!”

“Hahaha, ok man I will. See you later!”

“Later Sanji.”

His mood got a little bit better. He hasn’t seen his friends since some months ago, when Zoro brought him in the club, at their first date. He wondered how that night would have been if Ace didn’t come right in that moment. Oh well not crying over spilled milk. It was pretty clear that Zoro wanted him no more so he had to endure another fail. His eyes were filled with tears in seconds and it was the thousand time he questioned himself of the reasons why he liked the green haired man so much. He thought he should fill his day with anything he could so he would not think any more. 

The day passed slowly, and the only thing Sanji wanted now was a good night sleep but Usopp has messaged him he will come and take him in two hours, so he should go and shower. He undressed himself and he was a little bit proud. Since he bought the ankle weights he has been wearing them all the time and his muscles looked a lot better, a lot more firm. He used the pine shower gel and he felt a little bit more energy. He was still skinny but not that bad, you could not see his ribs any more and his arms also looked a lot better. He felt like his emotions were a lot more in check also. And even though he didn’t like to recognize even to himself it was all because the moss head. He wondered briefly if Zoro would be there. Why Zoro? HE should wonder about the gang not just about Zoro. Getting out of the shower he put on his best jeans, they were black and plied really well on his ass, dark blue shirt and black vest and he felt relatively ready to party. Usopp came and took him and when he put his jacket on he felt the gloves in his pocket. He had used them all the time since it was really cold outside and he came to like them really much. 

Arriving to the club everybody was waiting for them, but no marimo. He stopped himself from asking even though he was disappointed. He talked with his friends, drank some vine and tried to have fun but it was like something was missing. They were in the same club, the Sunny, and he kept remembering the way Zoro hold his hand, the way he answered to all his needs, the way they danced and how good it felt. He needed desperately to think about something else so he started paying attention to his surroundings. Something was different in the group and he couldn’t tell what but looking better he realized there was a man that was all serious and reserved last time, and now laughing and really having fun and the red head, Kid was it? looking all cocky and proud. Not five minutes past that Law was dragged to the dance floor. Sanji wanted to see this so he leaned against the railing from the first floor and looked at the two. They started dancing, all touching and feeling, and saw the way Law got Kid crazy. Yeah, no wonder the good vibe, the guys really hit it off. It was a great view and turned in a better one the moment the song changed in something more mellow and all Sanji saw were their heads because they were kissing their faces off. He felt like laughing and crying at the same time. He was really happy for the men but he felt so alone. Luffy tried to convince him to come dance but he was better on the couch drinking his wine. Could he leave so early? 

“How come I didn’t find you on the dance floor?”

No, it can’t be. Now he also heard the voice of the person he so much wanted to see? He couldn’t be here could he? 

Sanji lift his head and indeed in front of him was Zoro, smirking at him like he knew what he was thinking, like he knew that he disturbed all his night. But he was there and Sanji got up from the couch and approached the other man. The man in front of him was still smirking but his eyes were warm. All this day and night the man in front of him has occupied his mind and the only thing he wanted to do now was jump in his arms and never leave again. But he didn’t know if the other man wanted the same thing so he got at arms distance, and smiled.

“I’ve been waiting for my dance partner, but he’s a little bit directionally challenged and I believe he lost his way. Have you seen him?”

Zoro went from smirking to confuse to amused, and then all he had to do was get a hold of his arm and drag him in his arms and all bets were off. They both smiled at each other and held for dear life.

Sanji was still not sure what would happen but Zoro let him go for a few seconds while he got his jacket off and dragged him on the dance floor. The green head held him so close that they were pressed together, they felt all their moves, all their breaths and they were getting hot. For a few seconds Sanji saw Law and Kid dancing in the same way but then all he could see were Zoro’s eyes, Zoro’s lips and he could not stop anymore, he did the leap of faith and stole the other’s lips. First it was just a peck, a pair of lips on another, but when he wanted to retreat, to see the other’s face his lips were taken hostage. It was bruising, it was desperate and forceful and it was everything they needed. Zoro ate his lips, sucked them in his mouth and bit them, and asked permission inside. And then their tongues met and the club was not so loud, but their hearts, they were not cold but they were trembling, electricity passing through them. It was all he waited for so many days and it was wonderful. They got away when they were out of breath, but not too much, they were breathing each other air. 

“Your dance partner was a bit late but he’s here now and he is not going to let you go any more!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to know MarAce or KidLaw stories? I could make a series and their own stories. Would you be interested?
> 
> UPDATE: KidLaw's story in the next part of this series "Kick my loneliness away"! Enjoy!


	18. I found the part that I was missing in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIIIIIIG writer's block folks, so sorry!

Since he almost knocked the blond at the shop, to the moment they met in the park, with the asshole, his boyfriend and Luffy, Sanji has been in his mind constantly. Not all the time but always there. He got worried when he saw the cook losing weight again, but hearing about his situation at the restaurant it was no wonder.   
The meeting at the sports shop got him hot. Sanji and leg muscles, fighting and kicking, the image were so clear in Zoro’s head. Oh, that was a view he needed to see! The man’s legs were long, the addition of muscles would be superb. The swordsman was definitely drooling at the image. He needed that, but he was not good enough yet, he was not strong enough, he would not lose another person because of his weakness. So he trained if that could be called training. When Chopper allowed him to run he was happy, but he got so easily bored. Maybe that’s why it was permitted by the small doctor because he knew him so damn well. But he would not give up, he was not weak, he was strong, and he will be stronger, strong enough to beat his childhood friend, strong enough to beat his nemesis, strong enough to keep the person he likes around him.   
He woke up good that morning, no pains that night from the wound, he was getting better. He dressed up and went running but his head was not there, not in that park with the lake full of wild goose and ducks, not on that path full of runners, playing children and dogs, not hearing the sounds from his headphones, all his thoughts, all his mind, all his body was pulsing only one name, Sanji. He wanted to see the blond, wanted to talk to him, irk him, and fight him. He was never so obsessed with someone, ever and that bothered him. He tried to put his head in the game again and observe his surroundings. He tried but his body declined the commands. He got frustrated and almost lost the road when his headphones got silent and then a hard rock beat started. 

“Yeah.”

“Zoroooooo! My friend how are you?”

“Hey Usopp, running.”

“Did something happened? You don’t seem very content.”

“Neah, so what’s up?”

“Well I thought I would call you and invite you to the club tonight, you know as we all are coming and dancing and we haven’t seen you since long …”

Zoro just wanted to stop him, to tell him that he is not in the mood for clubs and shit but then he heard the magic words, and no those were not “please” or “abracadabra” but …

“… I just talked to Sanji and he’s coming also.”

So he made up his mind, he would stay a little, maybe bother the blond and then head home. Easy right?

“Yeah man, coming. When is the gang getting there?”

“You’re coming? Really? OMG, this is so awesome! Prepare for a long night because we managed all of us to be free tomorrow so today we gonna PARTYYYYYYYY!” 

“OK man calm down! I’ll be there.”

“That’s just perfect! See you tonight!”

Zoro realized that he had no chance in finishing his run anymore so he just did another round of the park and then headed home. Some shopping was in big need if the blond saw what he had been eating the last few days he would have an aneurysm. He giggled and then realized what he was thinking and doing, he was smitten and he had to recognize the fact at least to himself. The blond made him happy and warm, made him feel and think, and he wanted him back in his arms, wanted to just hold him in the night and feel his warmth, wanted to be there for him and be sure that he didn’t overwork himself, or didn’t eat or let himself be cold as the last time with the gloves, and …. Zoro grunted. He had lost the fight with his heart, his brain was shut by it and so he closed his eyes and sighed. Last time the cook wanted to kiss him and he wanted nothing more than that. He knew he was still not strong enough but what if Sanji was different? Sanji was crazy strong for going through his life like everything was normal when nothing was, to have the power to not give up, but he was also in need of someone to glue him back because the blond was still broken, and Ace did nothing more that broke him in much more small pieces. He had to be strong to be there for the blond, he had to fight for him and be the adhesive the man needed, but also … he also felt that Sanji could help him get his life back, get his power back, be the best. He felt that strongly and he didn’t want to abstain himself anymore. Tonight he would talk to the blond. He made his decision and felt so much better. Yeah, he will do that. 

… But if the blond stopped from kissing him, did that mean that he doesn’t want him anymore or is Sanji the same as him and tries to hold himself from what he wants? The blond made many sacrifices and Zoro wondered if this wasn’t one of them, maybe, just maybe Sanji felt him and accepted that he was distancing himself without asking why. 

While thinking of the many possibilities, the swordsman got dressed and left to buy food, instinct moving him. He was almost there, the Chinese place already knew his order anyway, but then stopped in front of a market. It smelled of fresh green plants. He never stopped at this market, so he entered and was amazed how many stalls with vegetables, fruits, and even flowers were there, and all of them looked fresh and juicy, it was so sad that he didn’t know how to cook. The blond cook came into his mind, his hands working and cooking and he had to stop before he got hot in front of a market. He entered and took everything that he liked: eggplants, zucchinis, peppers, green onions, and cucumbers, he found a little butcher shop and bought some meat, and while going his way home he thought almost drooling at what he could do. He would follow a recipe and see what came from that. 

By the time he got home was almost noon and he was starving so he put the rice in the rice cooker and headed to take a shower. When he got out 15 minutes later all the apartment was covered in a stifling smoke. Entering the kitchen as fast as he could he noticed that his cooker was to blame. He knew it was old but he never thought it could break. He opened all his windows and sighed. The day began so well, so why is it not OK? Oh well, Chinese food it was. He threw the vegetables and the meat in the fridge, the cooker in the bin and pretty angrily opened a beer. Some days he felt so useless.   
Calling for the food, because it was late and he was really hungry, he thought he should not go to the club anymore. His day was ruined, his mood was bad and he felt tired. After the food arrived and was gulped immediately he jumped in the bed and fell asleep. He thought that if it was to go to the club and if he was in the mood he would wake up.   
The fact was that two hours later something woke him up. He didn’t know what but his body was telling him that something was going to happen. Checking his phone, he got 2 missed calls and a message: “Dude, I hope you are not lost again. We are waiting for you! Same boot as last time, up the stairs and 2 on your left, same way with your earrings.”. It was Usopp and he was lying, he didn’t get lost he just found new, awesome places that he would later show them so why was everyone complaining? Oh well, if he was awake he could dress and go to the club. Calling a taxi beforehand, he was ready in 10. His style was his own, so tonight he chose a white under-shirt, a black-green short sleeved shirt, which he didn’t bother to button up and black jeans with a green, long jacket. He was not really in the mood for dancing or having fun but he told them he would come so maybe he would stay half an hour, and them come back home to sleep.   
He wet his hair and tried arranging it somehow but after a few minutes he gave up, he didn’t even know why he tried. The taxi was downstairs when he got out of his apartment, and it was already late. Why did he leave the house and his bed again? Ah yeah, the possibility to see the blond. 

Entering the club 15 minutes later he found the gang dancing in the middle, almost have all the ring for themselves. Chopper and Luffy jumped him, Usopp was grinning and everyone seemed to have fun. All but the blond. Was he late? Did he have another long shift? Or did he not come at all?   
Luffy tried to tell him something while showing for upstairs but he didn’t hear him, because of the music or the food from his mouth, it didn’t matter. He headed for the first floor to let his jacket in the booth when he saw him, blond hair, cigarette in the corner of his mouth, long legs. Damn the blond looked good tonight but something was off, he’s back was supported by the couch, his head bent down and on his face revealed hurt. He wanted to delete that feeling from the man’s face, why was he hurting? Why was he here, all alone, instead of dancing with his friends? He had to know.  
“How come I didn’t find you on the dance floor?”  
The emotion from the man’s face transformed in incredibility, and in the next second, he lifts his head, his eyes widening. Zoro smirked, maybe the blond was waiting for him? Would the cook be worried when he saw that Zoro was not there as was he when he realized the blond missing from the dance floor? Sanji’s cocky smile, the lift of his head and the slow movement towards him got Zoro all hot and bothered. He really wanted the blond in his life, and all these days he denied himself the happiness to be with him. Oh, Zoro realized that it was too soon, that he could not suffice with his strength right now but he would train and be better, and he will try to turn himself in the best for himself and the blond. Without realizing Sanji was right in front of him, at arm’s length and smirked.

“I’ve been waiting for my dance partner, but he’s a little bit directionally challenged and I believe he lost his way. Have you seen him?”

Zoro’s face fell, was Sanji waiting for someone else? Oh, oh no, the cook was talking about they’re little dance that all his friends wanted to tease them but didn’t get the possibility because Zoro did something stupid.

Losing his patience Zoro grabbed Sanji’s arm and dragged him in his arms. The smile on the cook’s face was stunning and all Zoro wanted was to have him in his arms. He let go just to let his jacket in the boot and dragged him on the dance floor. Luffy whined a little that why was Zoro the only one that Sanji listened, that he was the captain and they should listen to them but quickly got distracted after.   
Sanji’s body felt too good pressed on his chest, his eyes shining in the dark of the club. When Zoro started to move them both, Sanji laughed and it was the best sound the swordsman could hear. The place was hot and so were they. Their friends wanted to frag them in their circle, but the same as Las and Kid ( huh were them a thing right now cause they were moving, and touching like all they needed was one another – the thought passed through his mind but flew quickly ) they wanted a little bit of privacy. Zoro moved to a little space that was a little bit emptier and just danced as close as possible. He adored those blue eyes that were looking only at him, that smile on his lips, that slim waist that sat glued to his hands, not wanting to change the rhythm, those strong hands that were hanging on his neck, and all of them combined. Zoro closed his eyes just for a second to just take all of it in, to anchor himself and just be there, when he felt a pair of fiery lips on his. He opened his eyes not believing what he felt, but the blond was there and kissing him. He was too stunned to respond in that second, but when the blond opened his eyes and wanted to depart Zoro’s only thought was NO, and conquered those lips as good as he knew. Oh, how he missed the heat that those lips brought in all his body, and he wanted more. He sucked on that mouth wanting to properly taste it, he bit it so that everyone knew it was his, and as if he introduced the correct password, Sanji’s mouth opened and a pure flux of electricity crossed through them. All his tongue could send his brain was “DELICIOUS, WANT MORE!” so Zoro invaded that sweet mouth, occupied all of it and then conquered it all. They were in the state where they were breathing each other’s air. 

Zoro knew he needed to say something, either tell the blond he was sorry either tell him how much he wants him and missed him, but all his mouth was able to speak right in the other’s mouth was “Your dance partner was a bit late but he’s here now and he is not going to let you go anymore!”

Sanji laughed, and then kissed him again. It was like they were trying to remember each other, and never forget again.

 

A new song began and it was one that Sanji enjoyed a lot so without thinking he turned in the green bear’s hug and moved his hips on the other’s groin. He enjoyed the tremble from the other and his fast response, but then the swordsman was moving them both “down, down, down”. They were moving together in sync, wanting to rile the other, wanting to see who would cease the fire first. From time to time Zoro’s lips kissed his neck, while still moving to the rhythm, his hands roaming on all of his body and Sanji was really not mad about it. On the contrary, he turned again, this time facing the man and started touching that nice chest. Going down to his hips and slipping his hands under the shirt. The man’s skin was on fire, but goosebumps appeared when Sanji’s fingers touched him, the moss’ head put on his shoulder and whispered in his ear: “Sanji … you drive me crazy!” in a very sultry voice. And the blond could actually feel how crazy he drove the other because something really hard could be felt from the other’s groin but he was not much better. He needed this man in his life, as much as he needed his friends and his job. And maybe this was all too soon, maybe he was hurrying but after the night was morning and the club would not be tempting any more he could convince Zoro to go home with him. 

Some seconds a great fear passed through his mind and his heart squeezed really hard, would Zoro want him only for his body? But then the moss head lift him up, forcing him to encircle the man with his legs and squeezed him in his arms, screaming in his ear “You really can’t imagine how much I missed you!”. Sanji wanted to tell him that he could not miss him, that they were never a thing and maybe he just missed his body but the moment his eyes looked at the other’s he knew it was not like that because Zoro’s eyes were filled with passion, with joy and wonder, and so Sanji let go of his thoughts and just felt. 

“Let me down moss head!”

“No, your legs feel wonderful around me. You got better, I can feel it.”

If Sanji could, he would redden even deeper, he would blush so hard because Zoro was the only one that noticed those things, things that were important to him. 

“Well, I don’t want to know what you will fell in some sends, because Chopper doesn’t seem very happy.”

Zoro yelped in fear and let the blond down but took his hand and went upstairs for a break and something to drink. But upstairs was no better because Law was riding Kid’s hips, they were kissing their mouth away. Zoro had to cough really hard so that those two would realize they were not alone anymore in the boot. Law turned his head, smiled largely and laughed a little.

“You know, you two can do the same thing, we won’t mind.”


End file.
